¿Apostamos?
by Kashvy
Summary: Porque no se debe apostar lo que no se este dispuesto a perder y Kyle lo aprendera por su terquedad. KylexStan, KylexCartman, KennyxButters.
1. Apuesta

Este fic ya está terminado sólo tengo que arreglar unas cosas y de eso dependerá cada cuando suba los capítulos. Además escribo desde un telefono asi que tal vez me tarde un poco más.

Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, yo sólo uso sus personajes para mi diversión y de quien me lee sin fines de lucro.

–Eres un idiota Cartman.

Kyle Broflovski, un chico maduro y muy listo desde pequeño siendo generalmente la voz de la razón junto con Stan en aquel pueblo en donde sucedían las cosas más insólitas que cualquiera podía imaginar. No era alguien estúpido a uién se podía engañar fácil con cualquier pendejada. Siempre buscaba la verdad de las cosas aunque no fuera agradable descubrirla en algunas ocasiones pero ya no era un niño y sus dieciséis años su madurez aumento al grado de aceptar cuando algo inverosímil era una realidad. Con la única excepción, por supuesto, de que fuera algo que le contara Cartman.

–Eso lo dices porque no crees en la magia como todos los judíos, pero yo sé que es real.

Por otro lado se encontraba Eric Cartman, el muchacho con problemas de obesidad, manipulador. hijo de puta sin escrúpulos para conseguir todo aquello que quiere. Al contrario que Kyle él no había madurado en lo absoluto e incluso quienes lo conocían desde niño podían jurar que se había vuelto malcriado y caprichoso. Sin embargo los años no habían pasado en balde y no, no sólo su personalidad había empeorado sino que sus métodos chantajes también puesto que conseguía todo lo que quería. Que por el momento era ganarle aquella discusión a Broflovski, justo como cuando tenían nueve años.

–¡Carajo Cartman!–estalló el pelirojo–, te digo que el hada de los dientes no es real.

En efecto, el castaño le había salido con la babosada de que el hada de los dientes era tan real como ellos, cosa que en definitiva no podía creer por más que el gordo se lo jugara. Por aquel entonces al descubrir que eran sus padres quienes les daban el dinero por los dientes se decepcionó tanto que tuvo una crisis existencial, pero hasta donde recordaba la dichosa hada no existía, si hasta Cartman trato de aprovecharse de ello haciendo negocio, como siempre.

–Kyle, Kyle, Kyle...–dijo su interlocutor negando con la cabeza y usando aque tono que tanto le irritaba.

–¡¿Qué?!–su tono exasperado mostraba la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

–En todos estos años que hemos pasado juntos no puedo creer que después de todo lo que te dije y demostré que era real y posible sigas dudando de mi.

–Todo eso tenía una expicación lógica–replicó de inmediato. Cartman levantó una ceja pues no todo la tenía y él lo sabía, aün así no le iba a dar una victoria sin pelear primero–. Además tú mismo te diste cuenta de que no era real.

–Cierto–el castaño se encogió de hombros restandole importancia a las palabras y ceño fruncido de Kyle–, pero siempre guardé la esperanza de que lo fuera y como ves fui recompensado.

El aire de satisfacción y superioridad de Cartman hizo bufar al pelirrojo. Todo le sonaba tremendamente ridículo.

–Explicate–exigió cruzandose de brazos.

La sonrisa del otro lo irrito más, ai es que era posible. Sabía de sobra que era un mentiroso compulsivo y no dudaba ni por un instante que ya estuviera preparando alguna idiotez para contarle. Aún así quería escucharle para burlarse de las babosada que fuera a decir.

–Cuando se me cayó mi último diente de leche–inició–, lo puse debajo de la almohada antes de dormir y cerré la puerta para que mi madre no entrara. Casi al amanecer una luz muy brillante me despertó, al abrir los ojos vi una pequeña saltar por mi ventana. Inmediatamente revisé debajo de mi almohada y... ¡voila!–levantó ambas manos como si de un truco de magia se tratara–, ahí estaba mi dinero.

Kyle lo miro por escasos dos segundos antes de decir:

–No es cierto.

–Sí lo es... Kahl–en verdad le jodía que usara ese tono.

–¡Claro que no y tú eres un mentiroso de mierda!

No eran precisamente los arrgumentos que preparo con cuidado en su mente pero esas palabras tambien funcionaban. Porque quizá tenían más efecto, después de todo ser directo con Cartman era lo que le llegaba al ego.

–¡Que sí y no lo soy judío estupido!

Al margen de la discusión, como siempre que esos dos peleaban sin sentido, Stan y Kenny estaban sentadoa al borde de la acera viendo el espectaculo impacientes porque alguna ganara de una vez. El pelinegro se apretaba el puente de la nariz como solía hacer mientras que observaba como sus compañeros peleaban por algo realmente estúpido. Kenny, bueno Kenny estaba muy ocupado en no perder detalle de un buen par de tetas que iban pasando por ahi.

–Kenny–lo llamó Stan sacandolo de su concentració–, estoy harto de esto, ¿quieres ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?

El de la parka naranja echo un vistazo al par que discutía para luego volverse al pelinegro y dijo algo inentendible para las personas comunes pero que sus amigos solían traducir como un "de acuerdo". Se levantaron de la acera donde estaban sentados y se dirijieron a la casa de Stan, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Cartman.

–Maldita sea gordinflon, ya tienes dieciseis años, ¿cómo puedea seguir creyendo en el hada se los dientes?

Si Kyle no estaba arrancandose mechones de cabello era por el motivo de que sus uñas trataban de clavarse en sus palmas atraves de los guantes. Era en extremo exasperante tratar de hacer entender al idiota aquel una realidad que se negaba a aceptar.

–Esto es una estupidez–dijo más que fastidiado.

El castaño lo miró de arriba a abajo con intensidad y cuando por fin sus ojos volvieron a su rostro una sonrisa medio macabra que le dio la impresión no auguraba nada bueno. Estaba planeando algo, como siempre, pero esta vez un escalofrío le recorrio toda la espina dorsal.

–Esta bien Kyle, ¿apostamos?

El chico judío sonrió, no porque encontrara gracia en la infantil creencia del culon sino porque le daba risa que creyera que después de toda la experiencia acumulada en el tiempo de conocerse lo iba a hacer. Kyle no era estúpido y no aportaría con Cartman de nuevo, no desde lo del duende. No cumplió realmente con lo acordado pero gracias a Stan, aunque sinceramente no lo culpaba, ante el pueblo y todos los seres de imaginacionlandia le chupó las bolas a Cartman. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustraión al recordar aquello. Desvió la vista un segundo y cuando la regresó encontró al gordo sacando un cuaderno de la nada que en la portada decía "Contratos". Alzó una ceja incrédulo.

–Oh, por favor Cartman–dijo sosteniendo el puente de su nariz tal y como Stan hace unos momentos atrás–, ésto no va a ser como lo del duende, ¿verdad?

El adolescente obeso abrió el cuaderno en una página marcada con anterioridad y le señaló con su dedo donde es es que tenía que firmar. El judío observó la línea sin mucho interés que a diferencia de las letras escritas era roja.

–No lo voy a firmar–descruzó los brazos se dio la vuelta para irse a su casa.

–No seas gallina–se burlo alcanzandolo.

–No soy gallina–Kyle se detuvo y se giró para plantarle cara, por poco y el castaño casi choca con él–, además tú siempre haces trampa.

Cartman rió.

–Sólo busco la forma más rápida de ganar.

–Trampa.

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Una brisa les rodeo, el viento siempre era frío en South Park y le golpeó suavemente en la mejilla relajandolo. Sabía de sobra que hacer tratos con él era la peor idiotez que podía hacer y aún así un impulso loco lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Es decir la apuesta que quería hacer Cartman era algo sin sentido para el mismo, no había manera de que pudiera ganar esa apuesta. Entonces por que no aprovecharse de eso, él ganaría y si se quedaba con algo del panzón luego podría chantajearlo para que lo dejara en paz o para que hiciera lo que él quisiera.

–No hemos dicho que apostaremos.

Una sonrisa triunfal se reveló en la cara regordeta. El chico levantó su dedo para señalar su dedo otro par de líneas rojas un poco más arriba, entre las letras pequeñas del contrato.

–Por eso estas lineas están en blanco, ahí escribiremos lo que uno quiere del otro.

A pesar de que perder era una de las cosas que más odiaba a parte de él, seguía con esa estúpidez de querer apostar. Era una tontería incluso aunque ganara. Tal vez el balonazo que le dieron mientras jugaban futbol esa tarde le afecto más de lo creyó.

–¿En serio Cartman?–se cruzó de brazos nuevamente–, ¿de verdad quieres hacer ésto?, porque aunque sería muy divertido ganarte no creo que debamos.

–Vamos Kyle–insistió con su sonrisa más burlona–, ¿tienes miedo de perder o de lo que vaya a pedir.

La calma con la que hablaba, la desbordante confianza del culón era lo que le hacía dudar de sus propias palabras en algunas ocasiones, pero eso era algo que jamás le demostraría. Por lo general era seguro de si mismo y tanto así que estaba seguro que la dichosa hada no era más que un invento. No obstante temía que le jugara sucio y la verdad, siendo honesto consigo mismo, sí tenía miedo de perder y darle o hacer lo que sea que ese gordo psicopata quisiera pues cuando se trataba de ganar no tenía límites. Comenzaba a dudar.

–Escucha Kyle puedes pedirme lo que sea–le miró sin poder creerlo–, te daré lo que sea.

–¿Lo que sea?–de repente una vocecilla se escucho en su mente diciendo que lo hiciera pues tenía todas las de ganar.

–Sí–la afiirmación del otro fue todo lo que necesitó.

Una idea pasó por su mente, sabía muy bien cuanto quería Cartman a Mr. Kitty, el gato ese no era precisamente el más bonito pero le tenía un afecto especial. Probablemente fuera el único ser en el que se interesaba de verdad, bueno, había ocasiones en la que no lo trataba tan bien pero aún así. Con ésto en mente pensó que si Cartman estaba dispuesto a cederle lo que él quisiera era perfecto. Le pediría a Mr. Kitty.

–Esta bien–dejo ir en un suspiro.

–Vamos a casa para que firmes.

No se hallaban muy lejos del vecindario por lo que recogió su balón con el que habían estado jugando anteriormente en una relativa paz hasta que Cartman decidió salir con su estupidez, y se fue siguiendolo. No les tomo demasiado tiempo llegar, ambos entraron a a casa y fueron en dirección a la habitación del castaño. Antes de subir por las escaleras se encontraron con la señora Cartman, quién le saludó muy amable con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kyle le regresó el saludo porque así se lo dictaba la educación que había recibido en casa.

Además no era culpa de la mujer que su hijo fuera un cabron. ¿O sí? Quién sabe. Liane era una puta que se metía con todo aquel que se dejara. Alguna vez se preguntó si el ver tantos hombres se South Park, y de otros lugares también, entrar y salir de casa no había sido el detonante que provocó era falta de consciencia y moral en su amigo.

Tal vez tenía un trauma oculto que no había revelado a nadie y sufría en silencio por ello. Miró la ancha espalda mientras pensaba si esa era la causa de que le molestara tanto. Desquitar su propia irá y frustración en otros a causa de una mala experiencia le sonaba algo lógico. Muchos perturbados habían iniciado así. Pero tan pronto como llegó era idea la desecho enseguida, Cartman era un hijo de perra, literalmente. Desde niño había demostrado lo vengativo que era y lo sádico que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía. Si le hubiera pasado algo así no dudaba que hubiera hecho algo para desquitarse.

Una vez que entraron a la habitación que muy poco había cambiado, lo único que había sido reemplazado era la cama individual por una matrimonial. Se rio internamente al pensar que el aumento de peso ya no le permitía caber en una cama individual y si seguía comiendo de la misma forma toda esa comida chatarra como hasta entonces pronto la cambiarían por una King size.

El castaño cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y tomó del cuello de su chaqueta para llevarlo hasta el escritorio donde puso el cuaderno abierto.

–Bien Kyle–dijo tomando una pluma de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y señalando una de las líneas–, aquí escribe la cantidad de dinero que vas pedirme.

Kyle tomo el objeto mientras que por su cara cruzaba una mueca divertida.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que te pediré dinero?

–¿Qué me haría pensar que no?–le miró de reojo con cierta desconfianza.

En lugar de contestar simplemente se agachó sobre el escritorio para escribir, cuidando de que su brazo libre y su cuerpo cubrieron de tal forma de que Eric no pudiera ver hasta que terminara. Cuando al fin terminó fue empujado bruscamente por el otro que se apresuró a leer lo que escribió y claro que no le gustó en lo absoluto. El contrato decía que si Cartman perdía la apuesta tendría que renunciar a Mr. Kitty y entregarselo a Kyle.

–¿A caso estas loco judío idiota?–cuestionó entre sorprendido y furioso.

–Tú me dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera, ¿no?

La mirada de Cartman no se mostró tan iracunda como esperaba, era una mirada tan filosa que podía sentir como le cortaba. A decir verdad sospechaba que algo raro se traía entre manos desde el principio pero era una sensación tan familiar a la que se había acostumbrado y por ende ya no le tomaba tanta importancia puesto que podría enloquecer. Justo con esa recién descubierta mirada tuvo un extraño y peculiar escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Desvío la nada a un lado no estaba seguro de si podría seguir soportando mirarlo directo a los ojos.

–¿Para qué quieres a Mr. Kitty?–preguntó con su tono habitual.

–Eso es algo que no te importa–contestó sin devolver la vista.

–De acuerdo.

El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras le arrebataba el boligrafo a Kyle, quien empezó a mirarle de soslayo cuando comenzó a escribir sobre la linea. Al contrario que él no hizo ningún intento por averiguar lo que escribía porque estaba seguro de que algo realmente estúpido. Kyle no tenía nada que le pudiera interesar a Cartman al menos nada material. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que lo que le pediría sería algo absurdo comi ser su esclavo, ponerse en ridículo o algo por el estilo. Cuando terminó de escribir levanto el cuaderno frente a su rostro.

–Adelante, leelo–dijo con una malicioso sonrisa.

Kyle suspiró pesadamente.

–"Cuando Kyle Broflovski se equivoque y vea que el hada es real–rodó los ojos en ésta parte–, tendrá que hacer el amor con Eric Cartman y hacer todo lo que le pida durante el acto"

La última parte la leyó de prisa y casi gritando por la sorpresa. Se tapó la boca con una mano para no emitir una serie de gritos e injurias contra el culón y también para que la mandibula no se le esencajara. No esperaba que le fuera a pedir algo como aquello, siempre sospecho que era gay aunque siempre lo negó. Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos sin saber que hacer o decir, estaba horrorizado. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que ambos se quedaron inmoviles sin dejar de moverse hasta que Kyle sintió como recuperaba el aliento.

–¡¿Estas loco?!–gritó, después de todo su cuerpo le exigía ese grito para desahogar toda esa incomodidad que comenzaba a sentir, luego añadió en voz baja para que ma señora Cartman no lo escuchara–, no me voy a acostar contigo.

–¿Y por qué no?–pregunto con fingida inocencia.

–No Sony gay–respondió de inmediato–, o es que acaso tü...

–Escucha colorado si estas tan seguro de que el hada de los dientes no es real entonces no tienes nada que temer, ¿o sí?–comentó ignorando la frase inconclusa del otro.

Tenía razón al menos en era parte. Si estaba tan seguro de que no existía no tenía nada que temer. El problema estaba en la seguridad con la que Cartman afirmaba lo contrario, si bien era ciento que muchas de las cosas que le había dicho resultaron ser verdaderas no significaba que en este caso lo fuera. ¡Por dios! Liane se lo confesó, ¿por que no podía creerlo? Lo peor es que tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Vamos judío–su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos–,no tengo todo el día. Si yo estoy dispuesto a perder algo preciado tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

–No estoy muy seguro de esto Cartman–replicó mirando hacia la ventana.

–¿Qué pasa Kyle?–sonsacó el chico obeso mientras dejaba el cuaderno abierto sobre la mesa–. Temes que si lo haces conmigo te pueda gustar.

–No, no soy marica–regresó la vista con furia al otro.

–¿Entonces?, firma.

Kyle miró la línea donde debía firmar, no quería hacerlo. Apostar algo como el acostarse con Cartman cuando ni siquiera lo había hecho con una chica era algo que no quería ni podía hacer. Miró fijamente al castaño, tenía esa sonrisa socarrona de lado. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro y volvió la vista al cuaderno.

–Ya firma Kahl–apuro.

–No lo voy a firmar culón.

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Por qué sí?

–Mira Kyle–dijo el otro con ese tono de persución–, si no quieres firmar sólo tienes que admitir que el hada es real.

–No lo es–justo en clavo, pensó el castaño cuando el pelirrojo le miro desafiante.

–Sólo hay una forma de saberlo–canturreo.

A veces agradecía que el chico fuera tan obstinado en llevarle la contraria, eso siempre le favorecía.

–Pide otra cosa–suplicó desviando la mirada al suelo–, pero esto no.

–No, lo siento–se aferro.

Kyle miro a Cartman con desconfianza así como curiosidad sobre las intenciones que tenía para con él.

–Dime una cosa, ¿por qué te quieres acostar conmigo?

Había preparado un discurso en caso de que Kyle le preguntara el porqué de ello. Pero no contaba con los inquisitivos ojos del judío que le atravezaban tan profundo que por un momento efímero pensó en decirle, sin embargo recordó lo perjudicial que podía llegar a ser eso.

–Bueno–rio nervioso–, ya sabes.

–En realidad no, explícame–de ser necesario le iba a obligar a decírselo a base de golpes.

Y Cartman lo sabía, que Kyle no iba a firmar sin que le fiera un buen motivo para hacerlo. Fue en una fracción de segundo en la que se le ocurrió era patetica que los homosexuales novatos solían dar.

–Pues es sólo curiosidad, para saber como se siente–desvió la mirada.

–¿Curiosidad?

–Sí.

Le miró fijamente, parecía bastante avergonzado ante la declaración que acababa de hacer. Por costumbre le hubiera tachado de mentiroso pero a un segundo de hacerlo se dio cuenta que a Cartman no le convenía se supiera. De por si ya todos le tachaban de marica como para que él se descubriera solo siendo que cuidaba mucho su reputación, que no valía ni mierda pero él creía estaba por encima de los demás.

–¿Vas a firmar?–preguntó sin devolver la mirada.

–No lo sé–estaba dudando.

–Sólo hazlo–dijo chasqueando la lengua.

–¡Maldita sea Cartman!–explotó–, no me quiero acostar contigo.

No le importó que la madre del gordo escuchara, después de todo ella era una puta así que no debía sorprenderse de que su hijo siguiera el mismo camino. Al parecer a Cartman tampoco le importaba puesto que no le dijo que se callara, muy al contrario sonrió burlón mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

–Pues si el hada no fuera real no tendrías que preocuparte.

–No es real–afirmó con convicción.

–Dime Kyle, sí estas tan seguro de que no existe, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo de firmar?

El pelirrojo miró al castaño, luego el cuaderno con el contrato. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, lo que quería era una aberración. Sabía que el hada no era real porque lo había confirmado y aunque le dolía admitir que el otro tuviera razón con lo que fuera no decía temer. El ganaría y tendría el puto gato.

–Está bien–dijo–, lo firmare.

Le dio el boligrafo y le mostró donde tenía que firmar, cosa que hizo todo incómodo. Sentía como si le vendiera su alma al diablo. Una vez que terminó de firmar le arrancó la pluma y firmó también.

–Listo Kyle, eso es todo–guardo el cuaderno en un balón que cerró con llave.

–Dime, ¿cómo harás para demostrar que existe?

–No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

–¿Ah sí?–levantó una ceja con incredulidad–, ¿y cuál es?

Cartman le detalló un plan, el cual consistía en quedarse a dormir en su casa o viceversa y luego golpearle hasta sacarle un diente. Cuando se negó propuso que le sacaran los dientes a Ike pero entonces feo de la ushanka se negó con más ferocidad.

–Olvidalo, tendrás que pensar en algo más. Se hace tarde y tengo que ir a casa. Adiós.

Kyle salió de la habitación de Cartman. Al cajas pasó por la sala donde Liane se encontraba viendo televisión. Se despidió amablemente de ella y salió de la casa. Mientras caminaba por la calle pensaba en que había cometido un error grave pero ya era tarde.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor sólo un idiota le podría seguir el juego a Cartman y el idiota era él.


	2. Celos

**Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker, yo sólo uso sus personajes para mi diversión y de quien me lee sin fines de lucro.**

El día siguiente era lunes, Kyle caminaba a la escuela. Se le hizo tarde por haberse quedado despierto la mayor parte de la noche pensando en lo que hizo y cuando despertó era algo tarde, perdió el autobús.

Sentía una molestia terrible por haber firmado el contrato con Cartman, pero lo hizo y no había marcha atrás. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar un poco la mente, iba llegando a la escuela y no quería que sus amigos sospecharan nada. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Al cruzar la entrada fue directo a la cancha donde el equipo de la escuela entrenaba. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de las gradas donde se reunía con sus amigos.

-Hola Stan, Kenny-saludó en cuanto los vio.

-Hola Kyle-respondió Stan y Kenny asintió ligeramente.

-¿Dónde está Cartman?-preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Aún no ha llegado-dijo Stan extrañado.

-¿Por qué preguntas por él?-cuestionó el rubio.

Se puso un poco nervioso, era bien sabido por todo el pueblo la gran enemistad que existía entre ellos. Podían llevarse bien en momentos y estar de acuerdo en algunas ocasiones pero lo suyo era joderse mutuamente. Sus amigos lo sabían de sobra, eran conscientes de como el pelirrojo solía evitarlo cada vez podía.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente con él-fue toda su contestación.

Kenny se encogió de hombros y Stan suspiro pensando que sería alguna estupidez por parte de fui amigos que siempre se las ingeniaban para sacar un nuevo pretexto para pelear. El pelinegro miró hacia la entrada de la escuela donde se encontraba Cartman, entrando justo a tiempo pues un maestro cerro la puerta apenas lo hizo. Era muy extraño que precisamente él llegara tarde siendo que le gustaba molestar a todo el mundo antes de clase.

-Ahí viene-avisó a Kyle.

Observó como el castaño llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos. Por un instante creyó que llegaría alardeando sobre el hecho de la apuesta porque para Cartman era muy importante elevar su ego con cosas tan estúpidas con ésta. Mas no fue así, sólo llegó junto a ellos e ignorando a los otros dos rabo un cuaderno y se dirigió solamente a él. Por poco se le detiene la respiración.

–Mira judío–empezó a hablar–, ya que mi anterior plan no te gustó aquí tengo un par más.

Le mostró el cuaderno. Se relajo al ver que era uno cualquiera, tal vez uno de los que usaban en clase.

–¿Planes de qué?–preguntó Stan medio interesado.

–De nada que te importe hippie–le dio la espalda–, vamos Kyle.

Tomó al pelirrojo del brazo para llevarlo consigo lejos de lugar ante las miradas atonitas de sus amigos para que no se entrometieran en sus planes. Mientras que el chico que era arrastrado les miró con una disculpa en la cual les decía que los vería luego.

Casi le había llevado hasta las afueras de la escuela por la parte más alejada de los edificios donde tomaban sus clases. A unos metros de llegar decidió que era suficiente y se detuvo de golpe obligando al otro a detenerse también.

–¿Qué sucede Cartman?–se adelanto al insulto que estaba por salir de la boca del castaño, quién hizo una mueca de disgusto y le mostró una hoja del cuaderno.

–Éstos son los planes que estuve pensando ayer en la noche.

Observó el cuaderno donde sólo había tres planes. El primero consistía en lo que le había dicho en un principio; golpearlo hasta tumbarle algún diente pero como le dijo la última vez no lo haría. El segundo se trataba hacer trampa, ir en la noche y robarle el diente a un niño y hacerlo pasar como propio pero sonaba muy elaborado, tendrían que investigar a quién se le estaba cayendo un diente y luego pensar en como quitárselo le parecía muy fastidioso. El último proponía convencer a un idiota de sacarse un dientes y quedarse a dormir en su casa. El pobre idiota sería Butters seguramente, sentía lastima por él pero era la única opción para saber si el hada era real, cosa que desde luego estaba supuse no era verdad.

–¿Y bien?–apuro el castaño.

–¿Y bien qué?

–¿Cuál plan te gusta más?

–Ninguno–se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Entonces?–rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Recogió bastante aire y lo dejó salir con un suspiro, él también estaba fastidiado de todo aquello. Si quería que todo aquello terminara pronto debía de seguir para que Cartman lo realizara cuanto antes y así hacerse con el estúpido gato.

–Supongo que el tercer plan sería más eficiente.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello cuando Cartman guardo el cuaderno en su mochila y dijo:

–¿Quién será el idiota?

–No lo sé–esta vez fue su turno de rodar los ojos–, tú escoge.

–Será Butters entonces.

Lo sabía, era algo bastante obvio viniendo del culon. Sintió una enorme pena por él puesto que siempre el el que caía en las trampas de Cartman y además era quien pagaba las consecuencias. En fin, igual a Butters le gustaba seguirle la corriente así que no creía que hubiera problema en convencerlo.

–Bien, vamos–le jaló de nuevo tratando de llevarlo a otro lugar pero Kyle se zafó de su agarre.

–Espera culon, tenemos que ir a clases primero.

El otro rodó los ojos por la actitud del judío, en verdad había veces que le jodía hasta las pelotas con su forma de ser tan responsable. Saltar algunas clases era normal para cualquiera, hasta para su amigo el hippie, pero no para Kyle "jode diversión" Broflovski.

–De acuerdo–sabía que no cedería–, como quieras.

Ambos comenzaron a desandar el camino que recurrieron para dirigirse a la única clase que compartían todos juntos. Mientras lo hacían Kyle se preguntaba porqué su compañero no les había dicho nada a los otros dos. Normalmente ya se lo habría dicho a toda la escuela para que fueran sus testigos, o por lo menos a los dos más cercanos a ellos. No obstante parecía querer guardarlo en secreto.

–Cartman–llamó la atención de su compañero–, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

–¿Qué?–dijo sin despegar la vista del camino.

–¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Stan y a Kenny?

–Porque no quería que lo pusieran–respuesta simple.

Kyle elevó ambas cejas sin poderselo creer para después fruncirlas pensando que tal vez era un engaño. Quizá planeaba algo peor y esto era sólo el inicio, pero no tenía forma de saberlo. Tratar con Cartman era como jugar al azar, había peligro y lo sabía pero para ganar había que arriesgarse.

–No es normal–pensó en voz alta.

–Oye–se detuvo y levanto un dedo en ademan de explicar provocando que Kyle se detuviera con él–, no quería que supieran lo que apostamos o crearían que soy marica.

–Claro, ¿y que te chupen las bolas es menos marica?

Continuo caminando sin prestar más atención a los insultos de Cartman. Al entrar al edificio se dio cuenta de que todos los pasillos estaban vacíos, sólo esperaba que el maestro no hubiese llegado aún. No había más ruido de fondo que el sonido de los pasos de ambos.

–¿Qué hay de ti Kyle?–ahí estaba0de nuevo el tono "te Jodo" on.

–Yo no soy gay–respondió de lo más tranquilo.

–Firmaste el contrato–no lo miraba pero intuia una sonrisa.

–Lo firmé porque sé que ganaré.

–Seh–se le escapó una risita que lo fastidió más–, seguro es por eso.

El que se detuvo de golpe ahora fue Kyle, que tomo del cuello de la chaqueta al castaño para encararlo. Estaban ya cerca de su salón de clase por lo que le dijo en un susurro:

–Escucha culo gordo eres tú quien se quiere acostar conmigo no yo contigo, así que deja de joder–soltó al castaño y caminó más rápido dejandolo atrás.

Estaba molesto. Entró al salón y se sentó en el último asiento de la parte izquierda detrás de Stan sin decir nada. Luego de un momento entro Cartman, ocupando su lugar que se hallaba dos asientos al frente en la siguiente fila. Al contrario que el pelirrojo él se encontraba tranquilo. Kyle trató de perforar su nuca con la mirada pero al no conseguirlo desvío la vista soltando un bufido mientras sacaba su cuaderno. Afortunadamente el profesor llegó tarde, después de Cartman exactamente.

Stan que observó todo sin decir nada, ya que no tuvo oportunidad, arrancó un pedazo de la última hoja de su cuaderno y escribió un mensaje para Kyle. Hizo bolita el papel y lo aventó sobre su hombro. El chico de atrás había comenzado a tomar notas cuando era acción lo sorprendió. Tomó el papelito y lo leyó.

 _"¿Estas bien?_

Se conmovió por la preocupación de Stan y se apresuró a contestar. Tocó el hombro del pelinegro y éste puso su mano en la espalda. Le dio el papelito y se apresuró a leer.

 _"Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?"_

Escribió la respuesta y en seguida repitió la acción.

 _"Parece que estas molesto"_

Y Kyle contestó.

 _"Lo estoy"_

 _"¿Es por algo que hizo o dijo Cartman?"_

 _"Sí"_

El profesor hizo una pregunta a Stan y su conversación no pudo terminar. Se quedó preocupado.

Cuando la clase acabó todos se dispersaron a las siguientes, las cuales fueron normales hasta la hora del almuerzo. Fue justo antes de que entraran en la cafetería que Cartman se llevó a Kyle a los baños. Para Stan era raro que su amigo se dejara llevar así por su archienemigo jurado. Algo sucedía y Kyle no le contaba, no le daba buena espina.

–¿Qué pasa Stan?–escuchó la voz de Kenny.

Levantó su vida para ver de frente al rubio que sostenía su casi terminado sandwich de queso.

–Nada Kenny–desvio la mirada a su propio almuerzo que en comparación con el del rubio tenía mucho mejor aspecto pero no se le antojaba mucho. Suspiro–, sólo me preocupa Kyle.

–Ahora que lo mencionas ha estado actuando raro desde la mañana.

Kenny terminó de comer mientras que él sólo picaba la comida. Ya casi terminaba la hora en almuerzo y de Kyle ni sus luces. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

–Sí–dijo– y creo que Cartman tiene algo que ver.

–Cartman siempre tiene algo que ver–comentó el de la parka–. Si quieres podemos averiguar que se trae.

El ofrecimiento de Kenny sonaba tentador.

–No Kenny–logró que el aludido le viera con sorpresa–, prefiero que sea él quién me lo diga.

Aunque intentara no demostrarlo al final era imposible que Kenny no se diera cuenta en lo mucho que le afectaba el que su amigo judío se separara de él. Era una exageración por parte del pelinegro puesto que no era la primera vez que cada quien tenía aventuras por su cuenta de vez en cuando. Era pobre y pervertido pero conocía a sus amigos como la palma de su mano, era consciente de sus sentimientos y emociones.

–¿Qué pasa entre tú y Kyle?–pregunto perspicaz mientras robaba un trozo de carne del almuerzo de Stan.

–¿A qué te refieres?–preguntó un tanto nervioso–, no pasa nada.

–¿Estas seguro?–dijo en un tono picaro.

El pelinegro resopló un poco molesto por las preguntas de Kenny. Pico con más fuerza una zanahoria de su plato y sin mirarlo contestó.

–¿Qué insinúas Kenny?

–Yo no insinuo nada–se recargo en el respaldo en la silla ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de ver a su amigo un instante–. Es que es imposible no notar el hecho de que últimamente te preocupas demasiado por él, más en lo que un amigo debería.

Detuvo la zanahoria a un milímetro antes de llegar a su boca y miró desconfiado al rubio.

–Es mi super mejor amigo–recalcó la última palabra.

–No lo ver de esa forma–canturreó su respuesta.

El otro dejó caer su tenedor en el recipiente, ahora tenía un leve tic en el ojo. Retiró un poco su almuerzo y miro con un poco de temor a su amigo.

–A ti te gusta Kyle.

McCormick fue directo al grano, sin rodeos le dijo lo que desde hace mucho sospechaba pero se guardo para un momento como éste.

Stan tenía que agradecer al cielo que en el comedor hubiera un gran alboroto que no dejó escuchar más allá de su mesa las palabras del rubio, quien por cierto se estaba riendo. ¿Por qué se estaba riendo el maldito?, pero más que eso... ¿cómo mierda es que lo sabía? Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento contestó.

–Vamos, te he visto–apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cara en las manos–, como lo miras, como le hablas. La forma en que siempre buscas estar a su lado y como disfrutas su aroma...

–No, no es...–la cara de Stan estaba más roja que un tomate.

–Por favor no trates de negarlo.

Esquivo la penetrante mirada que su amigo le lanzaba, haciéndole saber que lo sabía todo. La vergüenza lo invadió por completo, siempre le habían gustado las mujeres y estuvo un buen tiempo de novio con Wendy. Fue una buena época, al menos los momentos en su relación fue estable, la quiso sinceramente. Así fue hasta que un día notó a Kyle, un día simplemente estaba observando como un bobo su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuello, sus labios... Trato de negarlo pero al final sólo se rindió y entrego a sus sentimientos. No se atrevió a decir nada.

–¿Entonces?–presionó el rubio.

–¿Entonces qué?–pregunto dando otro bocado, trago más a fuerzas que de ganas.

Kenny lo miró con mucha intensidad. Stan estaba cohibido pero al carajo, sabía acerca de esto desde algún tiempo y quería que su amigo lo confesara. Era ese lado morboso que no podía controlar.

–Sólo falta que confirmes mis sospechas.

–Yo...–no estaba muy seguro

–Puedes confiar en mi.

La comprensión en los ojos de Kenny hizo sentir confiado al pelinegro. Lo medito por un minuto entero, ¿qué tenía que perder después de todo? Era una carga pesada guardar ese secreto para si mismo, no se lo podía decir a su mejor amigo por obvias razones y ni hablar de Cartman. Luego estaba Kenny, él era un mujeriego, con más experiencia en la rama de la seducción y la sabiduría de su amigo le podía ser útil. Además de que a veces necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

–Sí, me gusta–soltó rápido esperando algún grito tipo fangirl pero nada más que su mirada atenta.

–¿Y qué haras?–pregunto emocionado.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Tú sabes, para estar con él.

Por poco y se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír eso. La risa que el rubio contenía le daba a entender que su rostro era en extremo cómico. Tomo un sorbo de su refresco y respiro profundo antes de hablar.

–Me gusta pero no significa que me quiero ir con él a Las Vegas a casarme.

Kenny rodó los ojos.

–Siempre tienes que exagerar todo, ¿no?–hizo una pausa y continuo con seriedad–. Te lo digo porque no eres el único que anda detrás de Kyle.

Aquello lo dejó frío. ¿Alguien estaba detrás de Kyle? No, no era posible, ¿o sí? Claro que sí, no tenía que dudarlo porque el pelirrojo era simplemente genial y sí alguien no lo notaba tenía que ser estúpido. Ahora estaba ansioso pensando si eso significaba que podría perderlo.

–¿Quién más está interesado en Kyle?–la voy le salió medio sofocada.

El timbre sonó de repente haciendo que se sobresaltara.

–Tendremos que dejarlo para después.

Kenny tomo la basura que quedó de su almuerzo para dirigirse al contenedor más cercano. Stan aún estaba en shock por la noticia que recibió. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se obligó a ponerse de pie para ir a dejar la bandeja donde estaban las demás y correr detrás de Kenny.

–Espera, no me puedes dejar así–hablo desesperado–, tienes que decirme a quién más le gusta Kyle.

–Te lo diré después, no podemos llegar tarde a clase.

El pelinegro se detuvo un segundo y luego continuo. Era absurdo, estaba seguro que su amigo lo hacía con el propósito de molestarlo y su leve sonrisa lo confirmaba porque, ¿desde cuándo a Kenny le importaba llegar puntual a clase?

–Kenny–arrastró la palabra.

Fue muy tarde, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en el salón de historia, la siguiente clase del rubio y éste entre rápido. Stan no tuvo más opción que ir a su clase también y para colmo odiaba física.

 ****20 minutos atrás****

–¿Qué mierda te pasa Cartman?, ¿por qué me traes al aquí?

Lo había llevado con él, de una manera tan brusca que casi lo tira al suelo, hasta lo baños. No estaba seguro que quería pero esperaba que le diera prisa.

–Tenemos un problema–contestó con mucha seriedad.

–Sí, mi estómago reclama comida y no la veo, sólo veo sanitarios.

–Escucha Kyle–lo ignoro–, hablé con Butters y el marica me dijo que no podíamos quedarnos en su casa.

–¿Por qué?

Eso lo sorprendió mucho, Butters nunca se negaba a nada, casi nunca.

–Porque el idiota se va a ir a visitar a una tía enferma.

Con eso no había nada que hacer, la familia es la familia aunque el culon seguramente culparía al chico.

–¿Y entonces qué haremos?

–Buscar a alguien más–dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Sí–contestó Kyle, claro que había que conseguir a alguien–, ¿pero quién iba a querer sacarse un diente?

–No me quedaré en casa de Kenny, es pobre–hizo una mueca de asco.

–No creo que Kenny quiera sacarse un diente.

El castaño reflejaba lo fastidiado que se encontraba en ese momento. Echó un vistazo largo al pelirrojo con una idea en mente para molestarlo.

–Podemos decirle a Stan.

Kyle suspiro.

–No creo que se preste para esto.

–Tal vez si tú se lo pidieras lo haría.

Una enorme sonrisa burlona acompañada de una mirada maliciosa se hizo presente. Casi de inmediato intuyo algo, cualquier cosa por lab que Cartman sonriera no podía ser algo bueno.

–¿Por qué crees que si yo se lo pidiera yo aceptaría?

–¿Acaso no lo has notado?

–¿Notar qué cosa?–aquello ya le estaba poniendo de mal humor. ¿A qué coño se refería?

–En serio no has notado lo rarito que se pone el imbécil cuando está contigo, ¿eh?–se burlo al ver la cara de interrogación de Kyle, tenía que ser una broma.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Kyle, no me imaginé que fueras tan inocente.

Cartman salió del baño riéndose dejando al otro muy confundido. Todo eso de la apuesta lo tenía todo tenso y nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo como para que todavía viniera el gordo a decirle quién sabe que estupideces del comportamiento de Stan cuando estaba con él, ahora tendría otra preocupación.

Por el momento tenía hambre. Salió del baño para ir al comedor pero antes de que llegara sonó el timbre y no le quedó más remedio que ir a su siguiente clase. Maldijo a Cartman.

Las clases se pasaron volando hasta la hora de salida, donde no supo ni vio más a Cartman. En cambio miro a su mejor amigo al que se apresuró a alcanzar. Ninguno en los dos dijo nada, caminaban cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando los sucesos en día. El silencio sepulcral los envolvió hasta que se interrumpió por un gruñido.

–Stan–le llamó bajito.

–¿Si Kyle?

–¿Me acompañarías a comprar una hamburguesa?, no comí nada en el almuerzo.

–Lo sé–dijo un poco frío–, no te vi en el comedor.

–¿Me acompañaras?–ahora estaba incómodo.

–Sí.

Los dos caminaban hacia el McDonals más cercano que había. No hablaron durante todo el camino pero en la mente de cada uno había un millón en preguntas para el otro. En0cuanto llegaron al establecimiento Kyle pidió su hamburguesa y una malteada para llevar.

Mientras esperaban Stan observaba fijamente a su amigo, quién al sentir la intensidad en los ojos del otro prefirió ver el menú a un lado.

–Aquí esta su orden–dijo el cajero dándole su pedido.

Revisó sus bolsillos en busca de su billetera pero ¡oh sorpresa!, no la llevaba. En uno de los bolsillos encontró seis dólares y nada más. Luego revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón y tampoco había nada. El chico detrás de la caja registradora parecía impaciente igual que su estomago. Stan miraba el problema aburrido, así que sacó el dinero de su billetera para dárselo al cajero.

–Gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto.

Ambos salieron del lugar para dirigirse a un parque, se sentaron en una banca y el luego empezó a ingerir sus alimentos. Stan se sentó a un lado y puso su rostro sobre su mano recargada en su rodilla mirando fijamente el suelo.

–Ten–Kyle ofreció sus seis dólares.

–No hace falta–ni siquiera lo miró.

–Te pagaré lo que falta mañana.

–Ya dije que no hace falta–por el tono que uso se escuchaba muy enfadado.

–Lo siento.

El pelinegro lo miro sorprendido y luego confuso.

–¿Por que te estas disculpando?

–No lo sé–se encogió de hombros.

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes?–cerró los ojos mientras quitaba la mano de su rejilla para sostener su frente.

–Es que no sé por qué estas molesto conmigo–su tono fue más lastimero de lo que Stan pudo soportar.

–No estoy molesto contigo–se recargo en el respaldo suavizando su tono y expresión.

–¿Entonces qué te pasa?–preguntó con cautela.

–Nada–respondió rápido desviando la mirada a unos arbustos, no quería que el pelirrojo insistiera mucho.

–Stan–le llamó–, sólo dime que sucede.

Marsh mantuvo la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo. No quería ver a Kyle en ese momento o podría delatarse el sólo. La verdad sí estaba molesto aunque no del todo con amigo. La idea de que alguien más pudiera estar interesado en Kyle seguía revoloteando en su cabeza. ¿Quién?, era la pregunta principal, quién más le habría notado. Maldito Kenny y su silencio de mierda. Además estaba la cuestión de que se la había pasado todo el día con Cartman.

–¿Por qué no confias en mi?–soltó sin verle aún.

–¿De qué hablas?, eres mi super mejor amigo.

–Pues no lo parece–se quejó amargamente y le miró a la cara–. ¿Que sucede entre Cartman y tú?

Confiaba plenamente en su amigo, tanto así que podría ponerse vida en las manos de Stan sin preocuparse. No obstante, gracias a su propia idiotez, no quería decírselo ya que sentía demasiada vergüenza por los términos del contrato. Temía que su amigo lo juzgara, que pensara que era marica o que lo regañara. A veces podía ser como un padre regañon, un hippie diría Cartman. No estaba para sermones.

–No sucede nada entre el culon y yo–volvió la vista al frente y dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

–Sí claro–rio sacastico–. No soy tonto.

–No estoy diciendo eso–elevó el tomo delatando un poco la molestia que empezaba a crecer.

Mis a otra parte, estaba iniciando una discusión y eso no le agradaba ya que sentía que en lugar de acercarse lo alejaba. Estaba comportandose como un estúpido pero no lo podía evitar. Tal vez eran celos pero no, menos de Cartman.

Kyle siguió comiendo su hamburguesa. Cartman, por mucho que lo odiara tenía razón. Stan se estaba comportando diferente. Se sentía mal por la discusión mas no había sido él quién lo comenzó. Bebió un sólo de su malteada0y siguió comiendo. No quería pelear con Stan, quería que todo estuviera bien como siempre.

–¿Quieres malteada?–ofreció.

–Sí–respondió más calmado.

Agarró el vaso para tomar. Una pequeña sonrisa so formó en sus labios, _"¿un_ _beso_ _indirecto?"._ La sonrisa se desvaneció pronto, en verdad era un idiota por pensar esas cosas. Seguro que Kyle jamás pensaría algo así. Que por cierto el chico terminó de beber y en seguida se levantó.

–Tengo que irme a casa–anunció.

Le alcanzó el vaso para que lo tomara pero le dijo que no, que podía terminarselo si quería por lo cual le dio otro trago. Estaba por irse, sin embargo no quería dejar las cosas así. Tampoco es que quisiera decirle todo pero al menos no quería que se preocupara

–No me gustaría que nuestra amistad se arruinara por algo como esto. Lo que pasa con el culo gordo es algo vergonzoso.

–Puedes confiar en mi–se apresuró al ver que su amigo por fin le hablaba de ello, aunque fuera un poco–, lo sabes.

–Sí confío en ti, es que...–vacilo.

–¿Es que qué?–ya estaba desesperado y apretaba el vaso con algo de fuerza.

–Te prometo que cuando este asunto termine te diré lo que sucede–ya estaba demasiado estresardo.

–¿Por qué no ahora?–presionó aún más.

–Es complicado.

–Sólo dilo–casi suplico pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

–¡¿Por qué carajo no?!

Para este punto ambos habían elevado la voy y se creo una atmósfera tensa que al pelinegro no le importaba en lo absoluto, quería respuestas e iba a obtenerlas a como diera lugar.

–¡Porque no y yo!–al parecer Kyle no planeaba dárselas tan fácil.

–¡Maldita sea!

Stan aventó el vaso al suelo con toda su furia derramado el contenido que quedaba. Kyle retrocedio ante el violento acto. No es que Stan no fuera agresivo en algunas ocasiones, de alguna manera todos en South Park lo eran, lo que le sorprendía en realidad es que supiera así por algo a lo que se supone ya debería estar acostumbrado.

–¿Qué mierda te pasa?–su tono bajo pero claramente molesto.

–Que eres un marica de mierda, eso me pasa.

–No puedo crees que digas eso–las palabras de Stan le dolieron más de lo que hubiera esperado.

–Pues creelo.

Stan se dio la vuelta para irse caminando, dejando al judío solo y muy confundido mientras pensaba las palabras de Cartman. Francamente no estaba de humor para pensar en nada. Suspiro y luego se fue a su casa.

Por otro lado el pelinegro caminaba deprisa sin fijarse muy bien por donde iba. Estaba demasiado alterado, apretando los puños hasta que le dolieron, era mejor sentir una sensación física que aliviara el malestar emocional. Necesitaba otro trago, uno al día ya no le parecía suficiente.

Comenzó a caminas más y más rápido, estaba enojado con Kyle, con Cartman y con el mismo. Al dar vuelta en una esquina se percato que todo el tiempo se dirigió a un lugar no particular. Se detuvo frente a la casa que reconoció como la de Cartman.

 **Antes que nada una disculpa. Me di cuenta que el capítulo anterior contiene algunas partes que tienen palabras que no tienen nada que ver. Es por el corrector del teléfono y no puedo editar por lo mismo pero creo que igual se entiende. De todas formas voy a tratar de que los siguientes capítulos estén mejor editados para que no tengan problema en leer. Aún así creo que se me puede pasar algo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a symphknot por su comentario. Me alegra que te gusté la historia y me subiste los ánimos, así que aquí tienes el otro capítulo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Flashback

Ese día Kyle se levantó más temprano de lo usual, en realidad casi no había dormido nada. Se despertaba cada cierto tiempo cuando las acciones del día anterior venían a su mente para atormentarle hasta que la última vez no pudo volver a dormir. Se quedó sentando con un sentimiento de impotencia al recordar el rostro enfadado de su mejor amigo. Maldecía el momento en fue tan tonto como para caer en otra de las jugarretas del gordo y por no confiar en Stan como este le pedía. No quería pedirle ayuda a sus padres pues nunca le ayudaban verdaderamente. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro mientras se arreglaba para ir a la escuela.

Mientras tanto Marsh salía de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela. Él tampoco había conciliado el sueño durante la noche. Después de hablar con Cartman se preocupó por la forma en que le gritó a Kyle. Una angustia lo invadió de tan sólo pensar en ver a su amigo ese día. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría, quizás no volvería a dirigir la palabra en lo que les quedaba de escuela y la verdad se lo merecía.

Era tarde, se quedó pensando demasiado en el asunto y perdió el autobús. Mejor así, mientras caminaba podría ir preparando un discurso de disculpa para su amigo.

Al llegar a la esquina de la cuadra se topó con otro de sus amigos, aparentemente también se le había hecho tarde vaya a saber por qué. Tenía algo pendiente con aquel. Apresuró el paso para darle alcance.

—Hola Stan—saludo al darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Quiero que me digas quién más está interesado en Kyle—no tenía tiempo para formalidades así que fue al grano.

—Buenos días—no detuvo su andar y habló sarcásticamente—, yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar.

—Déjate de idioteces.

—En primer lugar no uses ese tono conmigo.

Estaba por reclamar pero al ver que Kenny estaba más que dispuesto a ignorarle si le seguía gritando tuvo que contenerse, por un segundo le recordó a cuando estaba con Wendy y tenía que hacer todo lo que ella quisiera porque si no lo chantajeaba.

—En segundo lugar—continuó al ver que se había calmado—, tú lo conoces, desde niños.

—Sí que me la pones fácil—se quejó—, conozco a muchos desde niños.

—Este es un tanto… especial. ¿Quieres que te lo diga sutilmente o te lo suelte de golpe?

—Por favor—ya estaba desesperado por saber quién era.

Kenny rió ante lo gracioso que encontraba la desesperación de su amigo. Definitivamente estaba enamorado y los celos eran algo que lo ponía en un modo que para él era más que pura diversión. Se lo diría pero luego no podría quejarse que se lo advirtió.

—¡Carajo Kenny!, dilo de una puta vez.

—Cartman, Eric Cartman.

Stan se quedó inmóvil y con la boca abierta de pura impresión. No podía creer que Cartman estuviera interesado en Kyle y menos de esa forma. ¡Por Dios! Era Cartman. Cartman, se repetía una y otra vez ese nombre en su mente pero no podía encajar con la idea de que le gustaba el pelirrojo. Mierda no.

—Cierra la boca o se te van a meter las moscas—, el encapuchado regresó sobre sus pasos hasta donde se quedó su amigo para cerrársela con el dedo índice.

—Pero… ¿cómo?—la voz se quedaba pegada a su garganta, la cual estaba muy reseca, aun así siguió hablando—. No puede ser. Cartman odia a Kyle, ¿no?

—Mi amigo eres tan ingenuo—rió—. Ven se nos hace tarde.

Kenny agarró a su amigo de la chaqueta para que caminara junto a él, no puso ninguna resistencia, simplemente se dejó llevar. Estaba en estado de shock total sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento pero cuando menos acordó ya se encontraban en el instituto, su amigo lo halaba del brazo, llevándolo dentro del edificio. Se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que el otro e detuviera también.

—Vamos Stan, camina o llegaremos tarde.

No se movió ni un centímetro. Era extraño que Kenny mostrara interés en llegar a tiempo a una clase que ni siquiera iba a aprobar ni tenía ganas de recuperar, era más común que se fuera de pinta si no le dejaban entrar. Por el momento aquello no era su prioridad, antes que nada estaba el pelirrojo.

—Quiero que me expliques como esta eso de que al culón le gusta Kyle.

—Escucha—suspiró sonoramente—, sé que es difícil de asimilar, incluso yo no lo podía creer, pero ahora no hay tiempo.

Tomó al pelinegro de la manga de su abrigo para llevarlo consigo pero el otro no se movía en lo absoluto. No le importaba un comino la clase, estaba obstinado en saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente del chico más antipático de todo South Park y el único que lo sabía era el de la parka naranja por lo que no tenía pensado entrar ni dejar entrar al otro.

Kenny miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases comenzaran. No llegarían a tiempo y los regañarían si llegaban después de hora. No estaba de humor para que le castigaran así que no tenía más opción que faltar a la primera clase del día. Sin más remedio se fue junto con Stan hasta las canchas, detrás de las grada y ahí se dispuso a contarle.

—Dime—ordenó una vez que se vio completamente a solas con el rubio.

—Primero que nada debes tranquilizarte.

* * *

Kyle llegó a la escuela un tanto intranquilo. En todo el camino se la pasó pensando en cuál sería el motivo de por qué su amigo no tomó el autobús. Por un lado se sentía pésimo no verlo, era su mejor amigo, con quien compartía todo. Por otro no quería estar cerca de él después de la pelea, lo que le dijo le hirió bastante. No es que no hubiesen peleado antes, lo habían hecho y peor, sólo que en esta ocasión pudo notar algo distinto en Stan tal y como Cartman lo dijo y eso lo mataba del coraje.

Al llegar al aula se puso nervioso pues no creía tener el coraje suficiente como para verle la cara. Al ver su asiento vacío se relajó notablemente, no se encontraba ahí. Caminó más seguro hasta su lugar como siempre. En ésta clase los alumnos elegían el lugar donde sentarse, así que él y el pelinegro siempre tomaban los últimos asientos de las filas centrales. Se preguntó si acaso su amigo se sentaría a su lado o iría a otro lugar lejos.

Sonó el timbre que daba inició a las clases y no llegaba. Kenny tenía otra clase, estaba aburrido y sin nadie para hablar, al menos hasta que vio al chico que lo molestaba desde tiempos inmemoriales. El tipo inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada buscando un asiento vacío, el cual encontró justo a su lado y sin vacilar se fue a sentar, cosa que molesto al pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces gordo culón?

—Tomó asiento—contesto como si nada.

—Ese es el asiento de Stan—defendió.

—El que se fue a la villa perdió su silla.

Aquello sólo incremento el enfado de Kyle.

—¿Y si se le hizo tarde?, mejor quítate.

Aún no perdía la esperanza de que llegara, no importaba si no le hablaba, con el hecho de que estuviera ahí le habría hecho sentir mejor. Tal vez entre la clase pudiera resolver el problema.

—No—respondió e inmediatamente el judío le envió una mirada asesina que únicamente logró divertirle—. Ya que mencionas al hippie ese tengo que decirte algo sobre él.

De repente llegó el subdirector y al momento todos se quedaron callados. Cartman no dijo nada para la frustración de Kyle.

—Chicos, su maestra de francés no podrá venir hoy. Ella tuvo un contratiempo así que se les dará esta hora libre pero no hagan mucho escandalo, ¿bien?

Después del anuncio salió, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la mayoría ya se encontraban hablando de uno y mil temas diferentes.

—Vaya, si que tenemos suerte.

Cartaman se recargó en el respaldo de la silla cruzado de brazos detrás de la cabeza. Kyle le miró con impaciencia, en verdad deseaba que Stan llegara pronto y le pateara fuera de su asiento pero al parecer eso no iba a pasar. Entonces recordó.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?—preguntó el castaño sin moverse ni un poco.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme sobre él?—la curiosidad le carcomía.

—Ah—suspiró bajando sus brazos—, el idiota fue a mi casa ayer.

Broflovski lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. ¿Por qué iría a casa del gordiflón? A menos que hubiera ido a preguntar acerca del rollo que ambos se traían. Se le oprimió el corazón al pensar que le hubiera dicho cualquier cosa de la apuesta. Tal vez por eso no había llegado a la escuela, tal vez ahora sentía asco de su persona y no quería ni verle. No, él no era así, no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—¿Qué era lo que quería?—intento no sonar desesperado pero falló.

El castaño se volvió para ver al chico que tenía al lado. Sonrió ante el miedo que emanaba, claro que el otro era su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo, seguramente estaba carcomiéndose por dentro, imaginandos todo lo que pudo haber dicho y era una imagen sumamente deliciosa. Era una lástima que no tuviera humor para molestarle con ello, estaba muy concentrado en otras cosas así que simplemente respondió.

—Quería preguntarme que es lo que sucedía entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

 *****FLASHBACK*****

Estaba sentado cómodamente frente del televisor comiendo mis adoradas cheesse puff. Veía uno de esos programas viejos de Terrance y Philip, ya sabes que los nuevos están faltos de creatividad y es lo mismo que si te sientas a ver mierda de vaca todo el día. Cuando de repente tocaron a mi puerta con mucha insistencia.

ntre nosotros.

—Mamá—llamé a mi madre pero no contestó—, ¡mamá!—grité ya molesto—, estan tocando la puerta, ay carajo.

Me levanté encabronado para ir y ver quien era el pendejo que se atrevía a molestarme. No se donde estaba Liane pero te juro que siempre desaparece cuando más la necesito, mira que yo tener que levantarme para abrir la puerta, eso no esta bien. Como sea, al abrir me encontré con Stan. Estaba muy rígido con los brazos a los costados y las manos cerradas en puños. Apenas me miró el pendejo me tomó del cuello de la chaqueta.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa marica?—le reclamé tratando de zafarme.

—Quiero que me digas en este instante lo que te traes con Kyle.

Me exigió, ¿puedes creer que sólo a eso fue el marica? No me mires así, Kahl, ambos sabemos que es un marica.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—¿Por qué tú y él se secretean tanto?

—Si quieres saberlo primero suéltame.

Stan me soltó con algo de trabajo, no sé qué le pasó al idiota pero en verdad estaba alterado, haciendo uso de mi imaginación supuse lo que le pasaba aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. No, ni me preguntes, no te lo diré rojo, son sólo conjeturas mías. Después le indique con una seña que me siguiera a mi sala donde prácticamente le obligue a sentarse porque el imbécil estaba jodiendo con que le dijera todo cuanto sabía. Una vez que logré que cerrara su maldita boca le pregunte qué era lo que quería saber.

—¿Qué es lo que me ocultan Kyle y tú?—sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero si me preguntaba quería decir que tú no le habías dicho nada ya sea por vergüenza o alguna estupidez así.

—No ocultamos nada.

Intenté seguirte el juego poniendo mi mejor cara de convencimiento, siempre me funcionaba cuando lo pretendía. El problema de conocer durante tanto tiempo a alguien es que con ustedes no funcionan las viejas artimañas. El Hippie estudió mi rostro por unos segundos para darse cuenta de que mentía. Tengo que buscar mejores trucos.

—Sé que es así, todo el día de hoy se la pasaron secreteándose.

Por su cara podía estar seguro de que no renunciaría tan fácil a esto. Me jodería hasta las pelotas y mi paciencia no es tan grande como para aguantar a un idiota celoso. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, tú ya sabes de que habló, además estaban pasando por tele uno de los mejores capítulos de Terrance & Philip.

—Es una apuesta.

¿Qué, ¡tenía que decírselo colorado! No pienses que no pensé en los riesgos que eso implicaba, francamente Stan siempre ha pensado que soy un marica, lo sé. De todas formas también sabe sobre nuestras discusiones y lo estúpidos que llegamos a ser en modo enemigo. De cualquier forma no tienes que preocuparte judío, está tan acostumbrado a esto que los detalles se los imaginará. En realidad levantó una ceja cuando le explique todo y lo noté más aliviado.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí—respondí fastidiado.

—Kyle me dijo que era algo vergonzoso—parecía dudar.

—Supongo—dije rodando los ojos—, que se refería a lo que apostamos.

—¿Qué apostaron?

Sí, tal y como escuchas, el pendejo pregunto eso. ¡Oh dios! Espera un segundo, deja que te tomé una foto para ponerla de fondo en mi teléfono, la expresión que acabas de hacer es digna del recuerdo. ¡No me golpees judío idiota! Sabes que podría dejarte con la duda para siempre pero que me fastidiaras igual que Stan todo el día si no lo hago, se nota que han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos.

—Eso pregúntaselo a él.

No parecía muy conforme con mi respuesta pero eso me importo una mierda, después de todo no es mi problema que no le tengas suficiente confianza como para decírselo y usarlo para sacarle algún diente o hacer el plan en su casa, pero como prefieras. Se quedó sentado en con la mirada perdida durante un rato mientras yo volvía a comer y ver la tele, no estaba seguro de que pensaba pero comenzaba a irritarme su presencia. Sin embargo no perdí ocasión de molestarle.

—¿Qué pasa Stan?, ¿estabas celoso?

Se volvió a mí con cara de sorpresa y luego me observó desconfiado.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Porque ahora Kyle pasa tiempo conmigo y no contigo.

—Claro que no—soltó con una risa sarcástica—, siempre será mi mejor amigo.

—Ya—fue mi turno de reír—. Ahora si no te importa quiero seguir en lo que estaba así que lárgate a la mierda.

Se levantó mostrándome su dedo medio y se fue de mi casa dando un portazo.

 *****Fin del flashback*****

—Entonces le dijiste lo de la apuesta.

—Sí.

—Y no le dijiste que apostamos.

—No, deja de repetir lo que ya dije—el castaño se estaba enfadando—. Además no soy estúpido.

Cartman dejó de prestarle atención para sacar un cuaderno en el que comenzó a escribir lo que probablemente fuera alguna tarea no terminada. Mientras tanto Kyle recargo su mejilla en su mano y miró por la ventana pensando en el motivo de que su amigo no hubiera asistido a la escuela. Lo que hablo con el culón seguramente sería suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no era nada tan grave pero al recordar su discusión del día anterior no creía que el pelinegro tuviera muchas ganas de hablarle o verle. Por una parte pensó que era lo mejor que no se vieran hasta que pensara bien que le diría.

No planeaba decirle que era lo que había apostado porque la vergüenza que lo embargaba era demasiado grande, aunque si lo reflexionaba bien, y después de considerar tantos años de amistad, pensó que en realidad no era algo que necesariamente tuviera que ocultarle. Sabía a la perfección lo que le diría, algo como que era una pésima idea o que era tonto apostar algo como eso. Habían conocido a Cartman durante tanto tiempo que siendo honestos no debía de sorprenderles que pidiera algo tan estúpido como eso. Además, el hada de los dientes no existía por lo que tenía la victoria más que asegurada.

Decidió entonces contárselo después de clases, iría a casa de los Marsh.

* * *

—Ya te calmaste.

Tanto Kenny como Stan estaban sentados en un pequeño pedazo de pasto húmedo que no fue cubierto por la nieve eterna de South Park gracias a las gradas, recomendación del rubio al ver tan alterado al otro.

—Sí—respondió más sosegado.

—Descubrí lo de Cartman hace más o menos como dos años—inició—, tengo que admitir que me sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa de éste pueblo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?—preguntó con ansia.

Kenny miro a todos lados y por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie más escuchaba aunque la verdad eran los únicos que se encontraban ahí, todos los demás estaban en clase en esos momentos.

—Pues…—volvió a mirar sobre su hombro y luego se dirigió a Stan—, es algo perturbador, ¿seguro que quieres saber?

—Sí, sólo dímelo.

—Bien—se cruzó de brazos—, pero si por las noches tienes horribles pesadillas no quiero que me vayas a reclamar.

—¡Ya dímelo!—soltó más que desesperado.

 *****Flashback*****

Fue hace dos años cerca del día de san Valentín, esa es la fecha en la que me enteré así que no puedo decirte desde cuándo es que al gordo le gusta Kyle, probablemente le haya gustado desde siempre.

Ese día era un sábado y habíamos acordado vernos en tu casa para jugar videojuegos toda la tarde. Fui el último en llegar a tu casa, toqué el timbre y tu madre fue quien me abrió la puerta. Me saludó cordialmente y me indicó que pasara a la sala donde ya se encontraban Kyle y tú.

—Hey chicos—saludé.

—Hola Kenny—regresó Kyle porque cierto idiota estaba muy ocupado lloriqueando cuando perdió. No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar Stan.

—Kenny ya se acerca el día del amor y la amistad—dijo el pelirrojo cuando me acerqué—, ¿qué le regalaras a tu novia?

—Nada—respondí—, terminamos.

Por aquel entonces mi novia en turno me descubrió con una chica bastante bonita, rubia e inocente la criatura, me botó al día siguiente pero tú sabes que esas cosas no me importan en lo absoluto. Yo soy de todas y de ninguna. No hay ninguna chica que pueda atar a Kenneth McCormick, jamás me casaré y cogeré con todas las mujeres del mundo y… está bien, me callo. Ya sé que eso no fue lo que les dije pero tampoco estaba de humor para contárselos.

—¿Por qué terminaron?—preguntó el curioso Kyle.

—Comenzaba a fastidiarme.

—Igual que le pasó a Stan con Wendy—comentó mientras ganaba otra partida.

—No Kyle, lo que paso entre Wendy y yo es que nos hartamos de nuestra relación intermitente y decidimos hacerlo definitivo.

Debo decirte que no te creí ni una sola palabra, ya entonces sospechaba que sentías algo por él pero no estaba completamente seguro y las señales eran todavía muy confusas como para que yo pudiera tener algo concreto. Veo ahora que todas mis sospechas fueron ciertas. Ya lo veía venir, ustedes siempre habían sido demasiado apegados uno al otro y para mí era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguno cayera en las redes del amor.

—Stan, ¿puedo usar tu baño?, me aguante todo el camino a tu casa.

—¿Por qué no fuiste al tuyo antes de venir?

—Kevin lo estaba ocupando, y créeme que cuando entra a masturbarse no hay poder humano que lo saqué de ahí.

—Bueno, Cartman lleva como una hora ahí dentro.

—Creo que el culón se atoró en el excusado—dijo Kyle y no pude evitar reírme, la imagen mental era demasiado chistosa.

—Veré si puedo desatorarlo.

Después de eso me dirigí a tu baño, en verdad tenía que ir, tome bastante refresco y mi vejiga estaba a punto de explotar. Pensé en solamente abrir la puerta de una patada y sacar al hijo de puta con los pantalones abajo, tal vez hasta le tomara video y lo subiera a YouTube. Sin embargo al llegar me di cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada, un descuido de su parte. Escuche unos cuantos gemidos y por mi mente volaron las ideas más sucias de lo que ocurría ahí dentro. Era la voz de Cartman sin lugar a dudas.

Me acerqué un poco para ver por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco de la misma. Cartman estaba parado frente al sanitario apoyado con una mano en la pared mientras que con la otra estaba… adivina. ¡Sí!, se la estaba jalando. Ese fue el momento más hilarante en el que había visto metido al culo gordo. El idiota masturbándose en una casa ajena, aquello era enfermizo. No lo pensé dos veces y busqué mi teléfono, tenía que grabar esto y chantajearlo, oportunidades como esas no se presentan tan a menudo, hasta me entraron ganas de pedir un deseo.

—Kyle.

Y fue en ese momento en el que me quedé congelado con el celular en la mano. Quizá debía bañarme más seguido y tallarme bien las orejas porque lo que acababa de escuchar no lo podía creer. No me sorprendía que estuviera pensando en un hombre, ya sabes, siempre hemos creído que es gay, pero nunca en mi vida imagine que de todos cuanto hay en el pueblo fuera precisamente él. Aunque si lo piensas bien tiene sentido que le moleste y todo eso para llamar su atención, el problema real es que el cabrón supo hacerla para que no nos diéramos cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Después de salir de mi shock escuche que alargaba un gemido. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, pronto saldría del baño y me encontraría ahí, soy un enfermo, lo admito pero no tanto que espié a Cartman mientras hace sus porquerías y menos que él se diera cuenta o no me dejaría vivir en paz. Guardé mi teléfono y respiré hondo mientras tocaba a la puerta, fingiendo que acababa de llegar.

—¿Quién es?—detecte alarma en su voz.

—Ya vas a salir o tengo que traer una grúa para que te desatoren.

Estaba tan aturdido que no se me ocurría un chiste mejor.

—Cállate imbécil.

Salió del baño y no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente sin poder creer todavía lo que pasó.

—¿Qué carajo ves idiota?

—Nada.

Entré al baño, hice lo que tenía que hacer sintiendo escalofríos de pensar que Cartman se había parado ahí, justo donde estaba yo, a hacer… Mientras me lavaba las manos pensaba que debería hacer. Lo que vi era algo muy traumático pero la información era mucho peor. No podía decírselo a Kyle, no me creería en primer lugar, ni tú. Chantajear a Cartman estaba fuera de la lista, no tenía las pruebas. Así que decidí guardar silencio, pensé que sería lo mejor. Al llegar a esa conclusión baje y seguí con mi vida como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

 *****Fin del flashback*****

Después de escuchar a Kenny no podía creer que eso fuera verdad. Tenía razón en una cosa, el cabrón supo cómo hacerle para que ellos nunca sospecharan nada, siempre tratándolo despectivamente para guardar las apariencias. Lo peor de todo el asunto es que el bastardo se había masturbado en su casa, llegando limpiaría el sanitario con ácido. Junto ambas manos para recargar su barbilla mientras maldecía a Eric.

Kenny le observaba atento, parecía molesto, confuso, triste, irritado y un sinfín de tantas otras cosas. Miró su reloj, casi había acabado la primera hora de clase, suspiro al pensar que la personita que esperaba ver seguramente le había echado de menos también. Contemplo a su amigo de nuevo, no creía que entrara a la siguiente clase, ver a Cartman en esos momentos sería lo último que quería, lo comprendía bastante bien. Así que tuvo una idea.

—¿Quieres ir a otra parte?—preguntó llamando la atención del pelinegro—, ya sabes, para que te distraigas.

—Sí—fue la respuesta inmediata de Stan.

—Vamos a los videojuegos—propuso.

—Bien.

Ambos se pudieron de pie sacudiendo las gotitas de agua que tenían en la ropa. Caminaron hasta la parte más alejada del edificio y luego subieron por el muro, el primero en llegar al otro lado fue Kenny. Stan le lanzó su mochila para ir escalar más rápido y ligero. Cuando llegó a la parte alta Kenny le comentó.

—Te advierto que no tengo dinero.

—Sí—sonrió Stan mientras brincaba al suelo—, ya me lo imaginaba.

* * *

Kyle no vio a Stan ni a Kenny en ninguna clase, tal vez se habían ido de pinta por ahí. De Kenny no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, ese aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para no asistir a clases, si su amigo lo había invitado no dudaba que hubiera aceptado sólo para no estar sentado en un frio pupitre fingiendo que pone atención a viejas pasas arrugadas y aburridas, exceptuando claro a la señorita Anderson que aún no llegaba a los treinta. Lo que no esperaba en verdad es que Butters le hubiera preguntado por la ausencia de Kenny a la hora del almuerzo.

Lo peor de ese día es que al no tener a su acostumbrado compañero Cartman aprovechaba todas las clases que tenían juntos para sentarse a su lado. Incluso los pusieron juntos para hacer un trabajo en pareja, pero él terminó haciendo todo el trabajo.

Al salir de la escuela fue directo a la casa de Stan para hablar con él, esperaba que ya hubiera llegado a su casa pero en su lugar lo recibió la señora Marsh.

—Lo siento Kyle, él aún no ha llegado—dijo la castaña—. Creí que ustedes vendrían juntos.

—Tuvimos una discusión—dijo triste—, yo quería disculparme.

La mujer lo miró con ojos comprensivo reconociendo el carácter de su hijo.

—Escucha cariño, a veces Stan esquiva a la gente cuando esta molesto.

—Lo sé—dijo trite.

—Ven—se hizo a un lado para que pasara—, si quieres puedes esperarlo.

Asintió pasando a la sala.

* * *

—Lo siento Kenny pero se me acabó el dinero—le mostró los bolsillos vacios—, tengo que ir a mi casa.

—Sí, yo también—reconoció el rubio estirándose de forma muy felina.

Ambos salieron del local donde a veces se reunían para jugar cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer o a donde ir. Mientras caminaban el pelinegro andaba en las nubes, los videojuegos le habían servido como distracción un rato pero su mente difícilmente iría a dejar de pensar en la nueva información que obtuvo.

—Se que estas deprimido por lo que pasa con Kyle y Cartman.

Se volvió hacia Kenny que no dejaba de ver al frente.

—Pero debes de tener en cuenta que es la decisión de Kyle, no puedes asegurar que se enamorará de Cartman o de quién sea, aí que sólo te queda hacer el intento.

Las palabras de su amigo lo reconfortaron un poco. Al llegar a una esquina Kenny se fue a su casa. Mientras Stan meditaba las palabras, sonió pues tenía razón. Kyle no le había dicho que le gustara nadie recientemente así que tal vez podía intentar un movimiento. Ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de como llegarle, era un varon y por lo tanto no era lo mismo conquistar a una chica que a un chico y menos si era otro chico el que quería conquistarlo. Tal vez en internet hubiera algo de información.

—Mamá ya llegué—dijo una vez que entró a casa.

—Hola cariño, un amigo vino a verte.

Estaba por subir a su habitación y se detuvo al escuchar eso. Su corazón dio un vuelco al imaginarse quien podría ser la persona que fue a verlo.

—¿Quién?

—Esta en la sala.

Dejó su mochila en el piso y caminó hasta el lugar donde le indicó su madre. Ahí, sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida estaba Kyle, quien al sentir su mirada volteo la cabeza para verlo hizo un intentó de sonrisa que no se logro.

—Hola Stan—habló con voz un poco temblorosa.

—Hola Kyle.

—¿Crees que podríamos hablar?

—Sí, vamos a mi habitación.

Kyle siguió al ojiazul, en el camino Stan recogió su mochila y subieron las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Stan. Una vez ahí el pelinegro cerró la puerta para que nadie los escuchara y así tener un poco de privacidad. Se miraron por unos instante sin saber muy bien como comenzar a hablar, como disculparse. Kyle pensó que ya que fue él el que fue a la casa a buscarlo él debía empezar.

—Lo siento—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué te estas disculpando Kyle?

—¿Por qué te estas disculpando tú?

—Bueno—continuó con su disculpa—, ayer dije cosas que en realidad no quería decir, pero me sentía frustrado porque siempre habíamos tenido confianza uno en el otro. Siempre nos contamos todo y que no quisieras decirme que es lo que sucede me dolió—hizo una mueca al recordarlo—. Pero igual no debí insultarte porque es tu asunto y que si a mi me pasara algo similar tu me respetarías y serías un mejor amigo que yo. Entonces quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer y lo que te dije.

—No Stan—estaba conmovido por las palabras de su amigo—, quiero que tu me disculpes a mi, es verdad que somos los mejores amigo y debí confiar en ti como siempre, es ólo que sentía pena.

—Yo jamás te juzgaría Kyle—se apresuró a decir.

—Lo sé y también sé que Cartman te dijo lo de la apuesta. Debí habértelo dicho yo pero fui un cobarde, no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por una estupidez como esta. Quiero que estemos bien.

—Sí, yo también.

El corazón el pelinegro casi explota de la emoción, en todo el día se la pasó extrañando al pelirojo.

—Y ya que estamos bien quiero contarte a detalle lo de la apuesta.

—Si no quieres hacerlo no estas obligado.

Apenas se habían reconciliado y aunque se moría de la curiosidad no quería que hubiera otra cosa que pudiera poner en riesgo su amistad con Kyle. No creía soportar otra vez el que estuvieran distanciados.

—Quiero hacerlo para que veas que confío en ti.

Se sentaron en la cama. Si eso hacía sentir mejor al pelirrojo entonces no pondría objeción, además también le hacía sentir mejor a él. Kyle narró sobre la pequeña pelea que tuvo con Cartman, contándole acerca de su acalorada discusión, la apuesta y el contrato que le había hecho firmar. Stan siempre creyó que las discusiones de sus amigos no tenían mucho sentido, como descubrir si el hada de los dientes era real o no, eso no le importaba. Lo que le importaba era el contrato que Kyle tenía con el panzón y lo que le había apostado ya que aún no había dicho que era.

—¿Qué fue lo que aportaron?

—Él apostó a su gato.

El pelinegro inclino la cabeza como claro gesto incomprensión. Cartman no era del tipo que pensaba con coherencia y si por algo era conocido era precisamente que no le importaba nada, el cabron aportaría hasta su madre si la situación lo ameritaba. Lo que en verdad no creía era que Kyle aceptará eso como pago.

—Creí que como está encariñado con el gato le dolería desprenderse de él—se explicó.

—¿Él que te pidió?—eso era lo que en verdad le interesaba.

—Está es la parte vergonzosa.

Jugó con la orilla de su guante mientras sopesaba la idea de contárselo, ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Pero él había ido a su casa con la firme intención de decírselo y ahora no había vuelta de hoja. Además Stan lo miraba expectante y eso sólo le ponía más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba. Respiró lentamente, la mejor opción que se le ocurría era hacerlo rápido, como cuando te pegas cinta adhesiva y retirarla es doloroso, la mejor opción es hacerlo tan rápido como se pueda para poder superarlo de una vez.

—Tenía que acostarme con él—lo soltó de golpe.

Esa debía ser como la tercera vez que se quedaba en shock en ese día. Miró a su amigo sonrojado hasta las orejas, incluso no podía distinguir donde era cabello y donde era piel, mirando a la nada. No pensó que Cartman trataría de avanzar tan rápido, aunque claro, con él nunca se sabe.

—¿Tú accediste?—logró articular esa pregunta recuperándose más o menos del shock.

—Sí—contestó en un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé—ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. El pelinegro pensaba en lo bizarra que era la situación de su amigo, se sentía molesto e impotente al mismo tiempo porque conocía la obstinación del castaño a la hora de conseguir lo que quería, lo que quería era Kyle. Estaba por completo seguro que aunque tuvieran la certeza de que el hada no era real se las ingeniaría para que perdiera y cumplir con su cometido, tener sexo con Kyle.

—¿Estas molesto?—preguntó el pelirrojo al notar el rostro serio y tenso del otro.

—No—respondió con dificultad, por supuesto que estaba molesto—, Sólo estoy confundido sobre… es decir, siempre estás en desacuerdo con él pero siempre se las arregla para arrastrarte y no te das cuenta.

Kyle contemplo el rostro de Marsh, no parecía molesto, más bien tenía una expresión triste que le hizo sentir culpable sin saber muy bien cuál era la razón.

—¿No hay alguna manera en la que te puedas zafar de esto?—preguntó con una leve esperanza asomándose a sus ojos azules.

—No lo creo, jamás lo permitiría.

Recordaron al mismo tiempo la vez del duende.

—¿Y qué haremos?

—¿Haremos?—le sorprendió que usara el plural.

—Sí, estoy contigo.

Una enorme sonrisa involuntaria apareció en los labios del Broflovski, debió sospechar desde un principio que contaría con el apoyo de Stan, a pesar de que lo que había hecho era una estupidez muy grande ahí estaba el, preguntando qué harían como si también fuera su problema.

—Gracias por apoyarme.

La sonrisa se mantuvo en el rostro con un lindo brillo que tuvo hechizado al pelinegro durante todo el rato que duro, pero tan pronto como termino de decir aquello la sonrisa se volvió débil, causando en el otro una preocupación.

—¿Tienen algún plan?—trató de distraerle, pero una vez que lo pensó volver al tema no era lo más adecuado.

—Pensamos en quedarnos en la casa de alguien—contestó—, pensamos en la de Butters pero salió de viaje y ahora no sabemos…

—¡Que sea aquí!—exclamó apresurado.

—No lo sé—dijo dudoso—, el idiota de Cartman quería tumbarle los dientes.

—Se los tumbamos a él—la idea le sonaba en extremo atractiva.

—¿Estás seguro?—la idea no acababa de convencerle.

—Sí.

Era lo mejor que se le ocurría, no quería dejar a Kyle solo con malnacido aquel y seguirles la corriente era la mejor opción para mantener vigilado a su amigo y alejarlo de las manos del culón.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, siento si tarde mucho pero no voy a dar excusas por mi flojera. Me disculpo si hay errores. Lo bueno es que mi hermano me presta su computadora y tal vez vaya más rápido con los capítulos como para subirlos semanalmente pero la verdad no quiero darles falsas esperanzas, subiré según como los vaya reescribiendo.**

 **Sarah y nigthsun, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me emociona recibir comentarios, me suben bastante el ánimo. Habrá lemmon, lo aseguro, no era muy buena en eso cuando lo escribí en un principio pero cuando llegue a esa parte te prometo tratar de sacar mi lado más perverso.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Plan en marcha

Stan y Kyle caminaban hacia la escuela, hacía ya dos días que se habían reconciliado y las cosas no podían ir mejor. El primero se hallaba tan feliz de volver a pasar tiempo con su amor platónico que en el transcurso de ese par de días no había prestado atención a Cartman, aunque bien era consciente de que no había que quitarle el ojo de encima. En cuanto a Kyle estaba contento de haber recuperado a su amigo, al menos ya no tendría que pasar más tiempo con el castaño de lo que podía soportar.

Ambos caminaban a la parada del autobús donde siempre se reunían. Hablaban sobre videojuegos, sobre comics, chicas por parte del judío y tantas otras cosas de las que hablan los chicos de dieciséis años.

—Stan—le llamó desviándose del tema bruscamente—, ¿estás seguro de que hagamos lo del plan en tu casa?

Aún le preocupaba que su amigo se viera envuelto en un asunto tan estúpido, el culón trataría de fastidiarlos todo cuanto le fuera posible y no estaba seguro si Stan estaría dispuesto a soportarlo. A él lo habían curtido tantos años de enemistad y sabía cómo lidiarlo, no es que Stan no lo soportara pero era un grado distinto, por ello quería estar seguro.

—Sí, así te apoyare y si algo sale mal puedes culparlo, yo confirmaré tu historia.

—Sí—sonrió—, hay que avisarle.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que la parada entró en su rango de visión donde fácilmente lograron ver que cierto personaje ya estaba esperando del autobús. Tenía puesto los audífonos así no noto cuando fue que sus compañeros de aventura llegaron a su lado. Por la mente de Stan se repetía una y otra vez la historia que le contó Kenny acerca de cómo es que se enteró de la verdad, aún le daban escalofríos y no era precisamente el eterno frío del pueblo lo que lo provocaba.

—Hey—lo llamó Kyle, a lo que Cartman respondió quitándose uno de los auriculares—. Stan ya sabe la verdad.

El castaño levantó las cejas con una expresión de total asombro. De inmediato sus ojos volaron de la cara del pelirrojo a la del ojiazul, quien lo miraba retadoramente, contestó la mirada con una mueca burlona.

—Y va a ayudarnos, nos podemos quedar en su casa.

—¿De verdad?—como contestación recibió un asentimiento por parte de ambos—. En ese caso lo haremos ésta noche, ¿podemos tumbarle los dientes?

—Estás loco si crees que te dejare hacerlo, Cartman—respondió de inmediato Marsh, que tenía una vaga idea de cuánto disfrutaría haciéndolo pero claro que no iba a permitirlo.

—¿Entonces como obtendremos dientes?—preguntó ya irritado y chasqueando la lengua cuando el bus llegó.

—No sé—respondió Stan mientras subían—, tíraselos al idiota de siempre.

—Pero Butters se fue quién sabe a dónde—respondió mientras ocupaba su asiento correspondiente.

—Entonces busca otro idiota—comentó Kyle sentándose a un lado del pelinegro.

El camino fue bastante silencioso entre ellos por lo que cada uno pudo perderse en sus pensamientos, sobre todo el judío que inocentemente pensaba si su tarea de matemáticas estaría bien hecha, ignorando que a su alrededor sus dos conocidos se enviaban miradas asesinas de vez en cuando y así hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Al bajar del camión se dirigieron de inmediato hasta la parte trasera de la escuela donde siempre solían reunirse. Para sorpresa de los tres Kenny ya se encontraba ahí.

—Hola chicos—saludo cordialmente mientras apagaba un cigarrillo.

—¿A qué se debe el honor de tener la presencia de la ramera principal del pueblo a tan tempranas horas en el colegio?

Tanto Kyle como Stan observaron de mala manera al castaño, cierto que estaban acostumbrados a que siempre insultaba a los demás pero eso no quería decir que lo encontraran agradable ni mucho menos. Sin embargo Kenny parecía demasiado feliz como para que unas simples palabras le arruinaran el día, no señor, después de la noche anterior no había manera que le quitaran la sonrisa del rostro.

—Lo mismo te podría preguntar—metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por un lado de Cartman—, últimamente estas llegando muy tarde.

Se detuvo a sus espaldas y con una risilla continuo.

—¿Qué pasa?—ladeo la cabeza para ver la expresión del otro—, ¿es que acaso has engordado tanto que te pesan las bolas para caminar?

Las risas de Stan y Kyle no se hicieron esperar, risas que pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas sonoras que sólo aumentaron el enfado de Cartman. No pudo reclamar nada puesto que Kenny ya se había alejado mucho y el timbre de entrada sonó. Sin más opción siguieron el mismo camino que recorrió el rubio mientras juraba y perjuraba que todos se las pagarían pronto y sobre todo ¡no estaba gordo! Berrinches para sus compañeros que se habían vuelto tan comunes que ya nadie le prestaba atención.

Las clases iniciaron y transcurrieron como las de siempre y al terminar los cuatro se dirigían a la casa de Stan, bueno Kenny los acompañaba el camino pero iría a su propia casa. A medio camino se distrajo cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con cierto rubio caminando por la acera contraria.

—Lo siento chicos—se detuvo haciendo que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo—, no los acompañare más, nos vemos.

Salió disparado hasta donde see encontraba Butters, quien al verlo tan de repente pegó un brinquito y comenzó a jugar de manera torpe con sus manos mientras un adorable sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. En cuanto a los otros se quedaron desconcertados al ver que su amigo prefería la compañía de Butters sobre la suya.

—¿A ese que le pasa?—preguntaba Cartman mientras continuaba con su camino.

—Nosotros que vamos a saber—contestó Kyle mientras se ponía en marcha junto a su amigo.

—Era una pregunta retórica, judío idiota—rodó los ojos.

Solamente hizo falta ese comentario para desatar otra pelea entre ellos. No importaba que fuera, no importaba sí era una nimiedad siempre encontraban la excusa perfecta para pelear. Ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro cuál fue el motivo pero ahí estaban enfrascados en una pelea sin sentido. Cualquier otro día en el pasado hubiera jurado que era el odio irracional de Cartman por los judíos pero después de aquella charla con Kenny estaba seguro de que el propósito de estas peleas era lograr su atención. Kyle era como un montón de dinamita que estaba en paz hasta que llegaba Cartman con los fósforos.

Antes de que pudiera seguir ese hilo de pensamientos algo en su mente hizo clic, revelando algo de lo que ninguno se percató antes.

—Oigan dejen de pelear—ambos chicos se detuvieron al instante—, por si no lo notaron Kenny se fue con Butters.

—¿Y eso qué?—Cartman estaba molesto por la interrupción.

—¿No se supone que salió de viaje?—se cruzó de brazos.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que había sido vilmente engañado y lo que era peor es que fue el más idiota de sus "amigos".

—Seguro que no quería inmiscuirse en otro de tus planes estúpidos. Suficiente tiene con todo lo que le has hecho pasar—comentó Kyle.

—Pues ahora le voy a tirar todos y cada uno de sus dientes por placer.

Se dio la vuelta mientras golpeaba su puño contra la palma de la otra mano. Butters era un pendejo que lo había hecho pendejo y eso lo llenaba de rabia, iba a putearlo hasta que se cansara. Empezó a caminar hacia la misma dirección en la que se fue Kenny antes.

—¡Espera!—lo llamó el pelirrojo logrando que se detuviera.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunto con fastidio.

—Si Butters no quiere participar en esto no lo puedes obligar.

—No lo voy a obligar a nada—se rio levemente—, sólo le sacare los dientes porque los necesitamos, ¿recuerdas?

Kyle trato de mantenerse sereno ante la actitud del castaño pues sabía que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no había nada que lo hiciera entrar en razón.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—No te metas judío.

Se fue a seguir a el par que ya debía encontrarse algo lejos ante la mirada del chico que aún sopesaba la idea de ir y detenerlo. Por otro lado Stan le miraba echar chispas, ahora se daba cuenta de la verdad en lo dicho por su pervertido amigo. El hecho de que a Cartman le gustara Kyle no significaba que sus sentimientos, si es que los había, fueran correspondidos. Era la decisión de su amigo, sólo él podía elegir a la persona que amaría y nadie más tenía control sobre ello. Stan no podía hacer otra cosa si no tratar de conquistarlo, ya estaba decidido pero primero lo sacaría del problema en el que estaba actualmente.

—¡Mierda!—gruño Kyle dando la vuelta para continuar caminando hasta la casa del pelinegro.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

La voz grave de su amigo le calmo lo suficiente como para volver a como estaba antes. Últimamente había notado lo diferentes que eran ahora, la mayor parte de su apariencia había cambiado, en especial Stan. Le observó por el rabillo del ojo, era muy alto, varios centímetros más que él, también más corpulento. Su rostro había perdido la redondez característica de la infancia para ser reemplazada por finos rasgos masculinos así como le había crecido una ligera barba. Su mirada había cambiado a la par que su sonrisa. Era apuesto, no iba a negarlo, el tiempo había sido generoso con él, cosa que le hizo sentir cohibido pues él no había cambiado lo suficiente más que en altura. En fin, mejor era olvidar ese tema con la situación actual no tenía que distraerse y menos notando a su amigo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que harán para intentar atrapar al hada de los dientes?—preguntó el pelinegro de repente logrando que Kyle olvidara sus pensamientos anteriores.

—No lo sé—contestó sin mucho entusiasmo—, aún no decidimos eso.

Continuaron caminando hasta la casa de los Mash, donde el hijo mayor pidió permiso a sus padres para invitar a Kyle y Cartman a dormir. El jefe de familia se puso renuente a tener invitados, soltando unas cuantas estupideces que ninguno de los chicos comprendió, sin embargo la madre intervino en la situación para que al final Randy terminara aceptando. Así que mientras esperaban se pusieron a jugar videojuegos en la sala. Kyle seguía siendo tan hábil como siempre, por eso0es que Stan había practicado tanto en sus ratos de ocho llegando al nivel deseado. Ahora Kyle ya no la tenía tan fácil como hace tiempo.

En eso escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Stan fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un Cartman todo golpeado y sangrante. Ambos pusieron cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó?—dijo Stan cerrando la puerta cuando el otro se adentro en la casa.

—Nada—aventó la mochila al suelo—, cuando quería pegar al marica de Butters el maldito pobre no me dejó, se me echo encima el desgraciado.

—¿Entonces no hay dientes?—pregunto curioso Kyle.

—Sí que los hay—sacó del bolsillo un par de dientes.

—¿De dónde los sacaste?, ¿te los tiró Kenny?—se burlo el pelirrojo con una mueca divertida.

—¡Cállate imbécil!

—¿Entonces cómo los obtuviste?—se interpuso Stan viendo como se avecinaba otra pelea.

—Kenny me empujo, golpee al marica con la cabeza y los dientes salieron volando—dijo muy orgulloso.

Ahora que tenían los dientes sólo había que armar un plan que fuera más efectivo para descubrir si el hada existía o no. Stan pregunto de nuevo por el plan para atrapar al hada refiriéndose a que iban a hacer para verla infraganti y como probaría la existencia. Un asunto que Cartman ya tenía en mente pero debido a que Stan uso la palabra "atrapar" entendió lo que quiso.

—Claro, que listo eres—comentó con una sonrisa—, ¿por qué sólo saber si el hada es real cuando podemos quitarle todo el dinero que lleve con ella?

—No me refería a eso culon—respondió Stan con un tic de molestia.

Luego de eso recomendó que subieran a su habitación pues la sala no era el lugar más ideal para hablar de un tema como aquel, sus padres podían escucharlo o tal vez su hermana. Una vez que estaban en su cuarto comenzaron a planear todo.

—Necesitamos una red en el techo a un lado de la cama de Stan. Así cuando entre y vaya por el diente la atrapamos. También necesitamos una cámara de video por si no la atrapamos con la red para tener evidencia de que estuvo aquí. Así Kyle no lo podrá negar y tendrá que cumplir con la apuesta y...

Se puedo callado al instante de darse cuenta de que no estaban ellos dos solos, ahora había un tercero y no precisamente alguien que le diera igual sino a quién Cartman podía considerar la mayor molestia. Miro a ambos con un gesto medio extraño a lo que ellos se miraran entre si dejando al pelirrojo un poco avergonzado.

—Tranquilo—dijo en un suspiro—, ya lo sabe.

—¿Se lo dijiste?—estaba totalmente asombrado.

—Sí.

El trío se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. El castaño observaba el suelo, Kyle sus manos y Stan a Kyle con mucha preocupación. Aquella situación tan bizarra era incómoda en tantos sentidos que ya no sabían que hacer o decir.

—Yo tengo una cámara de video—el primero en romper el silencio fue Cartman—. Lo que nos falta es una red.

—Mi tío puede que tenga una que nos sea útil—continuo Stan.

Cartman salió de la habitación y después de la casa para dirigirse a la propia. Al verse solos pudieron respirar mejor aunque había cierto grado de incomodidad entre ellos. El pelinegro camino fuera de su habitación diciendo que iría a ver a su tío a lo que el otro se ofrecíió para acompañarlo y de pasó podrían llegar a su casa por un cambio de ropa.

La casa de su tío se encontraba cerca del bosque, un poco retirado. No tuvieron que caminar una distancia exagerada pero igual fue bastante y la nieve que empezaba a caer no les hacía más fácil el camino. El ir despacio era grato para Stan, disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Kyle, especialmente cuando estaban solos. Le miraba de reojo preguntándose cual sería el momento exacto en que se enamoró de él, no estaba seguro por qué o como sucedió, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Todo de él le gustaba, sus ojos, su boca, lo suave que lucía su piel que en varias ocasiones estuvo tentado a tocarlo. El único problema era que temía que el hacer algo como eso le haría perder su amistad.

El otro lo miro y sonrió, adoraba su sonrisa, era más bella que la de Wendy. La devolvió con gusto en el momento que llegado a la casa.

—Hola Stan, ¿qué se te ofrece?—pregunto el hombre cuando abrió la puerta y vio al par de adolescentes.

—Queríamos saber si nos podías prestar una red de caza.

—¿Van a cazar algo?—preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

—Se podría decir—ladeo la cabeza recordando lo que planeaban.

—Está bien. Por aquí tengo varias, siganme.

Los llevó hasta la cochera de su casa donde tenía un montón de armas y trampas. Al pelinegro no le gustaba nada de eso y le daban lastima todos esos pobres animales que su tío mataba.

—¿Es algo grande?—pregunto refiriéndose a lo que planeaban atrapar mientras revisaba algunas cajas.

—No lo sabemos—respondió Kyle mirando un rifle.

—¿No lo saben?—levantó la cabeza para verlo con incredulidad—. ¿Qué es lo que van a cazar?

—El hada de los dientes—Kyle miro otro lado completamente avergonzado.

—El hada de los dientes no existe.

—Lo sé señor pero hice una apuesta con Cartman y...

—¡¿Con ese muchacho loco?!—esta vez se puso de pie con una cara de espanto.

—Sí, el dice que hada existe y yo que no. Entonces apostamos—explicó con tono fastidiado.

—Espero que esto no sea como lo del duende—comentó el hombre recordando aquel episodio.

Broflovski se tapó el rostro pidiendo de favor que no le recordaran ese momento tan humillante de su vida. El mayor rio un poco ante la reacción del amigo de su sobrino y se puso a buscar en la caja donde tenía sus redes especiales. Tomo una que era una clase de maya grande aparentemente pegada a una red de cuadros más pequeños que serviría al propósito de los chicos. Cuando ya se iban los acompañó hasta la puerta.

Al salir en la casa de su tío fueron a la de Kyle para recoger algo de ropa y de ahí a la suya. Estando a unos metros de la casa Mash pudieron ver que Cartman también llegaba recién.

—Tengo la cámara, ¿tienen la red?—inquirio apenas estuvieron a su lado.

—Sí, aquí está—le mostraron la red.

—Hay que darnos prisa y poner la red para que este lista en la noche—dijo muy contento.

—Ya cállate a culon y vamos dentro—Stan abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Kyle primero.

—¡No me digas que hacer marica!

El otro rodó los ojos cerrando una vez que todos estuvieron dentro. Subieron las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación cuando se toparon con Shelly en el pasillo.

—¿Qué hacen mojones?—ella ya no usaba los frenos por lo que podía hablar mejor.

—Nada Shelly—habló su hermano mientras pasaba por un lado—, haremos una pijamada.

—¿No están bastante grandes para eso?—se cruzó de brazos lanzando una mirada perspicaz—, además para que van a necesitar una red de caza.

—Eso no te importa, puta—dijo Cartman mientras seguía a los otros dos.

—¿Qué dijiste mojon gordo?

Cartman no se dio cuenta de cual fue el momento en que la mayor lo tomo de la chaqueta para acercarlo y verlo de forma amenazante. Había crecido y junto con ella su fuerza por lo que patear su trasero no suponía ningún esfuerzo para ella aún cuando Cartman había aumentado de peso.

—Shelly, bajalo—pidió Stan pero en el fondo esperaba que por lo menos lo lanzara con rudeza.

—Sí, bajame estúpida.

Las palabras del castaño lograron que la sangre de la chica hirviera en cólera.

—Te voy a patear el culo—le siseo muy cerca del rostro.

—No Shelly, no lo hagas—aunque le gustaría mucho no quería que se armara un escándalo en su casa.

—Sí Shelly, revientale el culo a patadas—alentó el pelirrojo levantando ambos brazos.

—¡Kyle!—gritó molesto el que era amenazado—, en cuanto me libere de esto me lo pagarás idiota.

La chica puso al otro contra la pared y alzó un puño dispuesta a estrellarlo en la cara regordeta. No obstante la voz de Sharon llamando a su hija mayor fue la campana de salvación para Cartman.

—Te salvaste por ahora, mojón.

Soltó a Cartman, dejándolo caer de sentón en el suelo, quien levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de caras sonrientes que amenazaban con convertirse en sonoras carcajadas sino es por la mirada amenazante que les dedicó para que se contuvieran.

—Tu hermana sigue siendo muy agresiva—se levantó con mucho cuidado del suelo.

—Lo sé, incluso creo que ahora lo es mucho más que cuando era niña—comentó observando por donde se había ido la castaña sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No importa—Kyle le restó importancia y se metió a la habitación del pelinegro seguido de éste y de Cartman.

—Claro, a ti no te importa porque eres un judío insensible.

—Mejor cierra la puta boca.

De nuevo otra pelea, por supuesto que Kyle no era como Shelly y no es que no pudiera causarle un daño pero prefería que se mantuvieran separados uno del otro por lo menos mientras se encontraran en su casa. Habiendo decidido intervenir, esta vez sugiriendo que iniciaran de inmediato a instalar la red, se pusieron manos a la obra. No funcionó tal como lo esperaba ya que en todo el proceso de instalación ambos no dejaron de pelear por cualquier tontería que se les venía a la mente. En ese aspecto se rindió, no había manera de que estuvieran en paz por el momento , de sobra sabía que Cartman lo hacía adrede para quedarse con la atención de Kyle pero no podía intervenir sin pelear con él o haciendo obvio lo que no quería que el pelirrojo supiera. Así que no habría paz durante un rato.

—Bien, tú dormirás en tu cama con el diente bajo la almohada. Kyle y yo nos esconderemos en tu armario a esperar que aparezca, cuando lo haga yo la grabaré y Kyle accionara la trampa.

—¿Están seguros de esto?—preguntó su interlocutor mientras observaba la red en el techo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿En serio se quedaran despiertos toda la noche?—dedico una dura mirada a ambos que solamente Kyle resintió—. No es muy tarde para cancelar ésta estupidez.

Contempló al pelirrojo con un poco de tristeza al decir eso. Esperaba que reflexionara sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer y que se diera cuenta de que era un grandísimo error el que cometía. El hada no existía, de eso estaba por completo seguro y se sentía aliviado por ello, el problema real era el haber aceptado el trató y lo que era peor haber firmado papeles. Esto podía usarlo en su contra en algún momento, todos sabían que el hijo de puta era capaz de lo que fuera. No obstante en lugar de darle la razón desvió la mirada.

—Olvídalo—Cartman estaba muy decidido.

—Como quieran.

Stan estaba enfadado, así lo sintió Kyle. Era consciente de que su amigo se preocupaba por él y la verdad era un alivio tener un aliado pero quería mantener su palaba y claro, ganarle a Cartman. Este último por cierto, preparaba su camara para tenerla lista cuando llegara la hora. Observó que ambos chicos estaban en alguna especie de distanciamiento, se preguntó si acaso sería por él, si lo era entonces le sacó una sonrisa burlona de lado.

El tiempo pasó un tanto lento hasta que el sol se ocultó detrás de las montañas que rodeaban el pueblo. Pronto la madre de Stan los llamó para que se lavaran las manos y bajaran a cenar, cena que fue tremendamente incomoda dado que los tres se mantenían en silencio, siendo las únicas personas que hablaban los padres de Stan y de vez en cuando Shelly con su madre al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba miradas asesinas al castaño.

La cena acabo y sin muchos ánimos los tres subieron para ir a la habitación del anfitrión para detallar todo el plan de nuevo y no hubiera ningún error.

—Tengo que ir al baño—Cartman estaba sentado en la cama y se puso de pie al decir eso.

—Pues ve—dijo el ojiazul sin mucho interés.

—Asegúrate de no tapar al inodoro—en cuanto Kyle terminó de decirlo Stan sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral al recordar el relato de McCormick, de nuevo tendría que lavar el baño.

—Cierra la puta boca, judío marica.

Salió molesto de la habitación azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Ya estando solos Stan se puso a hacer algo en la computadora, no tenía mucha tarea por lo que podía perder el tiempo en cualquier babosada de internet, lo que fuera para no estar pensando.

—¿Estas molesto?

Pero al parecer Kyle no estaba dispuesto a que dejara todo el asunto atrás, se acercó a él de una manera tan sigilosa que no se percató del momento en que llegó a su lado. Estaba de pie ahí con la mirada verde fija en él, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—No—dijo tajantemente.

—Es que parece que estas molesto—dijo en un susurro con un puchero que para Stan era jodidamente adorable.

Sin embargo no quería se condescendiente con él en esos momentos o de lo contrario terminaría convenciéndolo de que todo lo que hacía estaba bien cuando no era así. Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo?

—¿Por qué crees eso?—su tono sarcástico sorprendió un poco a Kyle—, ¿acaso será por qué vas a cometer una soberana idiotez?

—Stan, el hada de los dientes no existe, yo ganaré.

La determinación en los ojos de Kyle era sorprendente, casi, por un efímero momento le creyó. Si no conociera tan bien a Cartman quizá hubiera confiado plenamente en que su amigo ganaría pero sabiendo de todas las cosas de las que era capaz el otro estaba seguro de que no la tendrían tan fácil. Se puso de pie para dirigirse a su cama y sentarse en ella.

—No lo sé—inició mientras Kyle se sentaba a su lado—, no es que no crea que no puedas ganar pero… él siempre consigue lo que quiere, siempre ha sido así. No importa si es real o no, estoy seguro que Cartman encontrara una manera de fastidiarte incluso si pierde.

—No te preocupes—sabía que esas palabras llevaban la razón pero tenía tanta fe de que ganaría que no esperaba que algo saliera mal—. Estaré bien.

Quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que todo saldría bien, que Cartman perdería y tendrían algo con que fastidiarlo pero en su pecho tenía una angustia que no lo dejaba, como si fuera un mal presentimiento.

Los ojos azules se posaron en el rostro de su amigo, detallando cada facción de éste, cada centímetro de piel lechosa que podía ver. Quería memorizar cada detalle de él, sus ojos con ese brillo particular, su nariz respingada, la sonrisa alegre y comprensiva que le dedicaba, los labios carnosos y besables… Lentamente se fue acercando, no sabía con certeza lo que estaba haciendo, únicamente pensaba en besar esos labios.

Kyle vio como su amigo se acercaba a él, pensó en retroceder pero algo se lo impidió y se quedó observando como el pelinegro se acercaba hasta él con los ojos fijos en sus labios, la boca entre abierta. Una presión en su pecho apareció, casi no le dejaba respirar pero no le dolía y los latidos de su corazón por algún motivo comenzaron a ser más fuertes, no más rápido pero sentía como si golpeara su pecho para salir de él. Dejó que se acercara tanto a él que podía sentir su respiración. La intención estaba clara, Stan intentaba besarle pero la idea no le resulto desagradable, de hecho se inclino un poco. Ya estaba muy cerca, rozando sus labios, pero en cuanto iban a completar el beso un ruido fuera de la habitación les obligó a separarse. Se miraron a los ojos aturdidos y después de otro ruido se asomaron por la puerta para encontrarse a Cartman en el suelo con el labio sangrando y Shelly lo miraba desde arriba con el puño extendido.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Stan acercándose con cautela al ver lo furiosa que estaba su hermana.

—Eso es por lo de hace rato—comentó la chica para después retirarse a su habitación.

—Shelly es mi heroína—dijo Kyle con un tono de fangirl mientras hacia un saludo militar en dirección a la habitación de ella.

—¡Cállate colorado de mierda!

—¿Estas bien?—no es que le importara pero tampoco quería que el culón se aprovechara y los demandara o algo así.

—No—contestó encabronado mientras se levantaba del suelo—, la puta esa me pegó.

—No la insultes, además te lo merecías por estúpido—Stan regresó a su habitación seguido de los otros.

—¿Qué?, ¡¿tú también estas tus días maricas o qué?!—empezó a gritar mientras se limpiaba la sangre con una camiseta de Stan.

—Hey culo gordo, estas en una casa ajena, debes de ser más respetuoso—le reprendió Kyle tanto por las tonterías que decía como por la asquerosa acción que acababa de hacer.

—¡Tú cállate!

—¡No, cállate tú!—gritó el pelinegro casi a punto de explotar—, él tiene razón, ésta no es tu casa y deberías comportarte.

—Ustedes dos son unos maricones de mierda—comenzó a reír con sarcasmo aunque con mucho cuidado de no lastimarse el labio que antes le habían reventado.

Stan sintió la ira querer salir y agarrar a Cartman a punta de chingamadrazos hasta dejarlo reducido a una masa deforme, cosa que le ayudaría a solucionar sus problemas. Caminó decididamente hasta donde se encontraba con los ojos inyectados en rabia, luciendo bastante amenazante como para hacerlo retroceder hasta que chocó contra una pared. Por un instante en verdad creyó que terminaría lo que Shelly empezó pero en lugar de eso echo un rápido vistazo a Kyle y su cara de sorpresa, no quería que le viera de esa forma así simplemente le siseo:

—Lárgate de mi casa.

El castaño lo miró fijamente y sujeto con firmeza "eso" que había llevado por precaución dentro de su abrigo, iba a usarlo con el hada pero viendo que Stan se puso difícil no dudaría en usarlo en su contra para defenderse, total no era la primera vez que se lo hacía a un amigo.

—Ni siquiera lo piensen, me quedaré.

—No, no te quiero aquí—lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta.

—Se lo que intentan pero no lo conseguirán—no borró en ningún instante la sonrisa burlona—, de ninguna manera permitiré que se deshaga esta apuesta, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer ésta noche se cumple o nos jodimos todos.

Justo lo que Stan temía, miró de reojo a Kyle, quién se encontraba inmóvil ante la escena que tenía enfrente. Lo que fuera que estuviera paseando por la cabeza de ese maldito psicópata no podía ser nada bueno y no quería ver a Kyle metido en un problema más grande. Soltó a Cartman y se dirigió a su computadora donde se encontraba antes de todo el alboroto causado.

—Quédate si quieres pero no jodas.

Luego de la pequeña disputa esperaron hasta que fuese la hora de dormir. Cartman se la pasó viendo algo en el internet en una portátil que había llevado consigo, también se la pasó haciendo una cara de pocos amigos. Stan miraba videos cómicos aunque no se reía para nada y Kyle miraba hacia afuera por la ventana de la habitación. No miraba nada en especial, pensaba lo cerca que estuvo de besar a Stan. Se sentía raro al respecto, no tenía ni idea de porque lo había dejado acercarse tanto, por qué se había dejado llevar de esa manera. Por qué la idea de que otro hombre lo besara no le resultó desagradable, pero bueno, no era cualquier hombre, era Stan.

Se tocó los labios inconscientemente cuando su vista se dirigió a su amigo. Luego la posó en Cartman y la incomodidad lo volvió a embargar, era incomodo estar en una habitación sumida en el silencio total que te permite pensar en lo que menos quieres pensar. El único ruido era el tecleo de la laptop de Cartman y el click del ratón de Stan. Ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho esa apuesta pero no había marcha atrás.

Las horas siguieron avanzando hasta que la hora de dormir llegó.

—OK—al fin habló el castaño cuando vio que Stan y Kyle se cambiaban de ropa, fijándose detalladamente en el último—, Stan tú acuéstate y sólo trata de dormir.

Cartman puso el diente de Butters bajo la almohada del peligro, quién miró con asco como aún tenía sangre del rubio.

—Como sea—se acostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir sin dar las buenas noches a nadie.

—Buenas noches Stan—le deseo el pelirrojo pero como respuesta escuchó un gruñido.

Luego él y el castaño se metieron en el closet de su amigo llevando con ellos la cuerda que tendrían que halar para que cayera la red, sentándose cerca de la puerta para ver mejor.

—Muévete Kyle.

—Mejor muévete tu culón, el closet es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos los dos muy bien.

—Si me hago para allá—refiriéndose al interior del closet—, no podre grabar al hada.

—Stan se acaba de acostar, no creo que el hada vaya a venir inmediatamente—en ese instante el plan le pareció de lo más pendejo.

—Aun así quiero ver.

El chico obeso se acercó lo más que puso al pelirrojo que miraba hacia afuera por la rendija de la puerta, le encantaba como olía y no quería desaprovechar una oportunidad que lo dejara estar cerca del chico. Preparó la cámara para cuando llegará la hora y se acercó más a la puerta con la excusa de tener una mejor toma de cuando llegara pero la verdad es que lo hacía para presionar su cuerpo con el de Kyle, quien se estaba incomodando. Se retiró de la puerta y se fue al interior del closet

—¿Sabes qué?, mejor yo me hago para acá y si el hada aparece, y no estoy diciendo que lo hará, me dices para activar la trampa.

—Sí, como quieras judío.

Stan estaba escuchando la conversación entre su amigo y Cartman. No le agradaba para nada que estuvieran en un espacio tan reducido donde el gordinflón podía aprovecharse. Sentía arder en celos, si por él fuera rompería el contrato después de acomodarle una golpiza al culón y llevarse a Kyle con él muy lejos de ese asqueroso pueblo. Tenía todavía presente el momento en que estuvo a punto de besarlo antes de que la idiotez de Cartman los interrumpiera.

No creía aún que estuvo a punto de besar en los labios a Kyle, se acercó tanto que pensó que era un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Casi podía jurar que le correspondió y cuando tocó sus labios se estremeció levemente. No sabía si sería correspondido o quizás es no esperaba que hiciera algo como eso. De tanto pensar en Kyle lentamente se quedó dormido.

Kyle también había caído rendido y se durmió en posición fetal en el suelo del armario. Cartman era el único despierto, había llevado con él un termo con agua caliente y un paquete de café para mantenerse despierto hasta que el hada llegara. Volteó hacía donde se encontraba el chico judío, se veía tan tranquilo, su boca estaba entreabierta y no pudo evitar acercarse a él para tocar los labios, sentí su cálido aliento contra sus dedos. Empezó a sentirse excitado con ello.

Acercó su rostro al de Kyle, quería besarle, no deseaba nada más en ese momento que besarlo con desesperación. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo una especie de luz muy brillante se filtró por la rendija. Se asomó junto con su cámara sin poder creer lo que veía.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Me tarde casi un mes y lo siento, creo. He tratado de mejorar con los errores y eso pero si se me escapa algo mis disculpas.**

 **No soy una persona que esté acostumbrada a decir groserías más que en mi fuero interno, así que si los personajes no son lo suficiente groseros o no son las groserías a las que están acostumbrados también me disculpo.**

 **Para el próximo capítulo no creo que me tarde mucho.**

 **Hasta entonces.**


	5. ¿Y ahora que?

Sábado por la mañana. Kyle estaba sentado en los escalones fuera de su casa con la cara hundida entre las manos. No podía creer lo que había pasado esa noche. Levantó la mirada al cielo pensando si acaso existiría alguna manera de salir de esa situación, un botón de reinicio o una máquina del tiempo que le regresara al momento exacto en el que decidió cometer el error más estúpido de su vida, vamos que ahora podía creer en lo que fuera.

Bajó la mirada al suelo mientras una terrible ansiedad lo invadía desde su estómago. Sus pensamientos iban y venían de una cosa a otra sin tener conexión entre sí pero la imagen que no se borraba de su mente era la cara enfadada de Stan, con un toque de decepción o tristeza, no estaba seguro de cuál era la emoción reflejada en sus ojos. En éste preciso momento no estaba con él y dudaba que volvieran a juntarse por un buen tiempo, así que estaba solo por un lapso indefinido de tiempo, solo en una situación tan bizarra y repugnante como en la que se encontraba. Se abrazó a si mismo con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

—¿Por qué tan compungido, mi amigo?

Levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Kenny, era una voz imposible de no conocer con su tono cómico a la vez que preocupado. Se sintió avergonzado de que le viera en ese estado tan miserable, cobre todo cuando esos ojos azules lo veían de forma penetrante, analizándolo, como si supiera. No resistió mucho antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo al suelo.

—¿Está todo bien?

Se sentó a su lado al ver que no respondía. No quería obligarle a hablar si es que no lo deseaba, aunque en su opinión era mejor echar las cosas fuera para que no te hagan daño. Se notaba muy decaído y en momentos así lo que la gente es un par de oídos que le escuchen atentamente. Los ojos verdes estaban cristalinos, como si fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Espero pacientemente un par de minutos a que el pelirrojo se decidiera a hablar.

—No , nada está bien—respondió al fin.

—¿Quieres contarme que sucede?—ofreció. Stan no se miraba por ningún lado , supuso que habían peleado y tal vez por eso Kyle estaba triste.

—Es algo vergonzoso—la voz le salió algo quebrada al final.

"Oh oh". De inmediato sospecho de que se trataba, esperaba que Stan no hubiera actuado como un idiota.

—Es lo de la apuesta que hiciste con Cartman, ¿cierto?

Kyle abrió los ojos a más no poder, giró la cabeza para ver como el rubio le dedicaba una suave sonrisa. Creía que los únicos que sabían eran Cartman, Stan y él, no se lo había dicho a nadie y no dudaba en que el pelinegro guardara silencio al respecto, no podía decir lo mismo del culón aunque el mismo había dicho que no quería poner en riesgo su inexistente reputación.

—Tengo mis fuentes—dijo Kenny adivinando los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza del judío—, también se lo que apostaste con él.

Casi sin respirar desvió la mirada al suelo completamente apenado y muy arrepentido. Primero Stan y ahora Kenny, era tarde ya pero creyó que el segundo le diría lo pésimo que era el haber hecho algo así, el colosal error por creer que aprendió bien de sus experiencias cuando no era así. Cerró los ojos a la espera de un regaño o un reclamo pero en lugar sintió la mano de Kenny sobando su espalda de una manera muy reconfortante . Abrió los ojos para verlo, lo poco que se veía de su rostro, en especial sus ojos, relucían de comprensión y para nada estaba juzgándolo.

—¿Quieres contarme que pasó?

—Sí—no hablaba con su mejor amigo y necesitaba que alguien le escuchara—, lo que pasó…

 *****Flashback*****

—Kyle—me llamó una voz muy irritante—, Kyle.

—No mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela—dije sintiendo demasiado sueño, estaba muy cómodo y no planeaba levantarme.

—¡Qué despiertes!

Al darme cuenta de que no estaba en mi cama, en mi casa, recordé de súbito el lugar donde me encontraba y a lo que había ido. Me levanté aun sintiendo mucho sueño pero si Cartman me había despertado significaba que quería joderme o había pasado algo importante.

—Carajo, ¿por qué me despiertas?—me tallé las ojos para ahuyentar un poco el sueño que sentía.

—Mira esto.

Señaló con su dedo a través de la rendija de la puerta. Me acerqué para ver a lo que se refería, era una luz muy brillante que se movía por la habitación. Cartman estaba grabando con una gran sonrisa la fuente de luz, volví mi atención a esa extraña luz para ver mejor de que se trataba. Se acercó lentamente hasta la almohada de Stan y pude notar que era la figura de un humanoide. No lograba distinguirle bien pero era como una mujer pequeña, de algunos cincuenta centímetros de altura con una cabellera rubia, eso fue todo lo que pude ver desde el closet.

—E-es el…—no podía hablar bien, entré en un estado de shock. Negué con la cabeza, no podía ser posible, ella no podía ser…

—El hada de los dientes—terminó Cartman por mí—. Mírala bien, es ella.

Después de esa declaración no podía ni siquiera emitir sonido alguno. Por un segundo mi mente se quedó en blanco, como si todo lo que existiera en el mundo hubiera desaparecido, como si todo lo que negué antes hubiera decidido hacer acto de aparición de repente para abofetearme la cara diciendo "mírame, soy real". Entonces un miedo atroz me invadió de pies a cabeza, empecé a tener mucho miedo, no por lo que estaba mirando sino por lo que vendría después.

—Vamos Kyle, activa la trampa.

Volví la cabeza para ver al culón fijamente. No me sentía dueño de mi cuerpo, mi mente estaba, escuchaba a la perfección pero mis manos no obedecían. Lo único que pensaba es que había cometido un error muy estúpido que no tenía solución. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué esto tuvo que resultar así? Me regresó la mirada con un toque de burla, regocijándose de mi desgracia. Desesperado de que no hiciera nada decidió hacerlo él mismo tomando y estirando la cuerda que activo la trampa, dejando caer la red sobre ese ente luminoso. De inmediato se puso de pie y abrió violentamente la puerta, causando un alboroto que despertó a Stan.

—¿Qué pasa?—se sentó en la cama medio encorvado con el ceño fruncido— ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto?

—Resulta que atrapamos al hada de los dientes.

—¿Qué cosa?

Stan terminó de despabilar para asomarse a un lado de la cama, donde se encontraba ese ente luchando por salir de la res, buscando desesperada una forma de salir. Estando debajo de la red su brillo disminuyó considerablemente, lo que me dejo ver con más claridad que se trataba de una mujercilla con un vestido corto azul celeste, una pequeña corona y una varita que brillaba en la punta, además de un par de bolsas cafés amaradas a su cintura. Estaba atónito por lo que estaba mirando, me tallé los ojos varias veces para asegurarme que lo que estaba ahí era real y no un sueño. Cartman se acercó sin dejar de grabar a la pequeña mujer.

—Lo ven, se los dije, se los dije—empezó a canturrear.

Me levanté del suelo para acercarme a ver con mis propios ojos. Estaba tan impactado que apenas era consciente de lo que decía. Es que no podía ser, eso que estaba ahí tenía que ser una mala broma del universo, una maldita broma porque nadie podía estar así de jodido como yo me sentía

—Hey, Kyle, parece que gané la apuesta.

Salí de mi estupefacción para mirarlo. Tenía que ser una error que ese idiota panzón tuviera razón, era inconcebible. El hada de los dientes no era real, no podía serlo, seguramente era una mujer que él había contratado para decir que tenía la razón. Sí, eso tenía que ser, otra maldita trampa de ese gordo mentiroso hijo de puta.

—No, no puede ser, esto no es real, es sólo una pesadilla.

La voz de Stan me hizo mirarle, se hallaba de rodillas sobre su cama, contemplando a la mujer que estaba a un lado. Ella lo miraba a él con sus grandes ojos azules. Stan parecía querer decir algo más cuando alguien se le adelanto.

—Oye tú, ¿eres el hada de los dientes?

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo para sorpresa de todos.

—Pero…—no estaba seguro que debía decir, así sólo la acusé—,¡el hada de los dientes no es real!

—¿Real?, ¡claro que soy real, niño estúpido!

La miré bien, era demasiado pequeña para ser una mujer, incluso una enana y no llevaba ningún artefacto externo que desprendiera ese brillo. Recordando momentos atrás me di cuenta de que estaba flotando en el aire y yo mismo había revisado el techo para poner la trampa así que no era posible que se sostuviera de ahí, ni había cables por ningún lado. Eso quería decir que era real, Kenny todo este tiempo había sido real la maldita. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?, que todo el tiempo que le deje mis dientes la desgraciada no me dio nada. Lo que es peor, tuve una crisis existencial, cuestionándome todo por su culpa al creer que no existía y por poco me voy a la mierda.

—¡Pero cómo es que cuando éramos niños nunca te vimos!—reclamé.

—Eso—dijo poniéndose de pie—, es porque en aquella época había una demanda muy grande, los niños de todo el mundo perdían sus dientes y yo no me completaba de tiempo para verlos a todos. Ahora tengo ayudantes que me hacen más fácil la tarea pero—nos miró de arriba abajo a los tres—, ustedes ya no son niños, ¿Por qué hay un diente bajo la almohada?

—Queríamos saber si eras real—respondió Stan desde la cama.

—Y ahora que lo saben, ¿me dejan ir?—se agachó para tomar la orilla de la red y levantarla, no obstante un pie se lo impidió.

—No tan de prisa hadita—la sonrisa de Cartman me dio mala espina—. Sé que tienes mucho dinero en esa bolsa.

—¿Y qué?—respondió desafiante.

—Dámelo—le dedicó una mirada fría.

—No, si te lo doy, ¿qué le daré a los niños?

—No me importa—bajo la cámara para meter la otra mano en el interior de chaqueta—, si no me la das no saldrás viva de aquí.

—No puedo dártelo—insistió,

—¿Qué parte de "si no me lo das no saldrás viva de aquí" no entendiste?

Entonces sacó una pistola del interior de la chaqueta y le apuntó a la cabeza. Tanto Stan como yo nos asustamos, no es que no hiciera cosas similares en el pasado y hasta peores pero con lo impredecible que suele ser esperábamos cualquier cosa.

—Carajo Cartman, ¿trajiste un arma a mi casa?, ¿qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?—Stan estaba muy alterado pero trataba de mantener el tono bajo.

—Pues sí, esta puta tiene mucho dinero y yo lo quiero.

—No es correcto culón—traté de detenerlo—, se supone que sólo queríamos saber si era real.

—No te metas judío.

—Por favor—habló de nuevo el hada—, tengo mucho trabajo, dejen que me vaya.

—Claro, sólo dame el dinero y te dejo ir—le dio varios golpecitos con la pistola en la cabeza.

—No tengo mucho—se sobo la parte donde le pegó—, te daré el diez por ciento.

—Na ah

—¿El veinte?

—Na ah.

—¿El cincuenta?

—No, es todo—por la mirada de Cartman estaba seguro que se estaba impacientando y seguramente pronto podría cometer una tontería—. Escucha, si me lo das todo por las buena te dejo ir, pero si no te mato y me quedo con todo igual.

—No Cartman—me emití en medio de los dos—, no lo permitiré.

Lo escuché reír al ver que trataba de defender a aquella que me había arruinado la vida. Tú sabes que por mi forma de ser no iba a permitir esa barbaridad, el hada se veía muy frágil y vulnerable, estaba indefensa y a merced de Cartman, eso nunca es bueno.

—No tienes opción Kahl—apuntó su arma a mi cabeza—, yo tengo el arma. En lo personal no me molestaría dispararte.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con lo que me pareció algo de fastidio y un poco de excitación. Estuve a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento sentí que algo me jalaba por la ropa hacia un lado. Giré la cabeza para darme cuenta de qué se trataba de Stan, me agarró por la cintura y me mantuvo a su lado cubriéndome con su cuerpo mientras le dirigía a Cartman una mirada de puro odio.

—No peleen—el hada nos miraba aterrada—, no es necesario, ni que me maten. Te daré el dinero.

La mujer se quitó una de las bolsas que llevaba colgando y se la entregó por debajo de la red. Él la abrió para asegurarse de que había dinero ahí y en efecto pude notar también que había muchas monedas.

—¿Qué hay en la otra bolsa?

—Los dientes de los niños.

—Esos no me interesan—levantó la red—, ya vete.

—Eres un malcriado Eric Cartman—dijo corriendo hacia la ventana.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Tú eras el niño con los dientes más picados de South Park.

Después de eso el hada voló lejos de ahí, desplegando unas alas parecidas a las de las mariposas pero transparente, temiendo quizá que Cartman se arrepintiera.

—Bien Kyle, has perdido.

Hasta ese momento yo seguía al lado de Stan que en ningún momento me soltó ni creo que planeara hacerlo mientras él siguiera ahí. Qué por cierto nos dedicó una mirada un tanto extraña, parecía sumamente molesto, cosa extraña considerando que, como él mismo dijo, yo había perdido.

—¿Estás loco?—fue lo primero que se me ocurrió—, pero que digo, claro que lo estás.

—Puede ser Kyle, pero la viste con tus propios ojos, no puedes negar su existencia.

Lo miré fijamente mientras que él hacía lo mismo. Tenía razón, el maldito la tenía y ahora tenía que cumplir con la apuesta. De soslayo vi que Stan ya no miraba a Cartman, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Sentí su mano aferrarse a mí con fuerza, pegándome a su cuerpo cada vez más. Si bien era extraño que hiciera algo como eso, no me incomodo en lo absoluto.

—Bueno, me voy—dijo recogiendo sus cosas—. Tengo la evidencia en mi cámara, tengo el dinero y a satisfacción de haber ganado esto.

Salió del lugar a pesar de que el reloj marcaba pasadas las tres de la mañana, de cualquier forma no quería que se quedara y que su presencia me recordara a cada instante mi derrota. Por unos momentos no pude moverme, todo lo que pasó era simplemente demasiado para mi. Todo esto era una mierda y yo estaba atrapado en ella hundiéndome cada vez más. De repente sentí como Stan se alejaba de mi, fue una sensación desagradable, no sé como explicarlo pero que me apartara de su lado me hizo sentir desprotegido. Se sentó en la cama y miró el suelo como si no hubiera nada más interesante, dude un par de segundos pero al final me senté a su lado.

—¿Y ahora qué?

La pregunta de Stan hizo eco en la habitación, un doloroso eco que perforo mis oídos hasta instalarse en mi cerebro haciendo cuenta de lo que en realidad quería saber y yo temía la respuesta. No quería escucharla y menos saliendo de mis propios labios, porque en el fondo sabía que no había otra respuesta. Me sentí perdido, sé que no hay escapatoria de ese maldito contrato que firme y ahora estoy atrapado. Me reproche el ser tan idiota como para haber caído en un juego de Cartman, por haber cedido a mis impulsos a la hora de llevarle la contra.

—No lo sé—respondí sin saber que otra cosa decir mientras miraba por la ventana.

—No lo hagas—susurro.

—Tengo que hacerlo—casi no me salió la voz. Era insoportable mi derrota.

—No—se levantó de la cama para ponerse frente a mi—, no tienes que.

—No tengo opción—me puse de pie lentamente sin dirigirle la mirada. Creo que Stan no comprendió que en mi inmadurez tuve la loca idea de que podría vencer a mi enemigo de toda la vida, que pensé que ésta vez sería muy diferente. Firme el contrato y se me demostró lo equivocado que estaba, tengo que cumplir con la apuesta o ese imbécil no me dejara tranquilo nunca.

—No—me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió un poco para que le viera pero yo no tenía el valor—. Yo te ayudaré, te prometo que te ayudaré a salir de esto.

Noté que había un toque de tristeza en su voz. Negué con la cabeza, no lo entendía, no comprendía que él jamás iba a permitir que escapara de mi próxima humillación, no importando quién saliera lastimado en el proceso y yo no quería eso para Stan. Nos quedamos callados, qué más podíamos decir, todo era un hecho innegable e incluso nosotros mismos interactuamos con el hada. Despacio me soltó y se alejo un par de pasos de mi. Al tener la mirada baja vi que mantenía los puños apretados fuertemente.

—¿Por qué firmaste ese maldito contrato?—estaba molesto, mucho y aunque no gritara su pregunta estaba llena de reclamo.

—No… sé, es que no pensé que…

—Tú nunca piensas cuando estas con él—me interrumpio cuando trataba de dar mi explicación—. Eres un verdadero estúpido.

Levante la mirada en cuanto escuché eso, de un momento para otro se había puesto agresivo. Entendí que sintiera coraje por lo que estaba pasando pero eso no significaba que tenía que insultarme aunque me lo mereciera. Sin embargo al verle me quede sin habla, los ojos de Stan me dedicaban una mirada llena de furia, casi como la que le había dedicado a Cartman después del encuentro con Shelly, él nunca me había mirado de esta forma e hizo que me cohibiera ante la actitud que estaba tomando.

—Yo no soy ningún estúpido—me defendí por fin—, no tienes derecho de insultarme.

—No te estoy insultando—mantuvo la expresión mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que cuando él anda rondándote te pones como idiota, siempre que quiere provocarte lo logra, son un par de maricas.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lento. Sé que eso es verdad, siempre me dejo llevar pero ahora no era el momento de analizar nuestras personalidades, estaba metido ya en un problema más grande que simple provocaciones como para que todavía Stan se pusiera así de insoportable.

—Basta, no consiento que me insultas.

—¿Y a él sí?—se detuvo para darse la vuelta mientras descruzaba los brazos y me dedicaba una mirada fría que me dio un vuelco en el estomago, luego caminó rápidamente hasta mi para tomarme de los brazos y apretar hasta lastimarme—. ¿Él si puede insultarte y decirte pendejada y media mientras revoloteas a su alrededor como una mariquita? No seas hipócrita Kyle, si hasta parece que eres masoquista, no importa que siempre están buscando cualquier cosa para empezar a pelear, buscando la manera de molestarse mutuamente hasta terminan en algo como esto. ¿Es porque te gusta?

En serio, no podía creer que precisamente, de todas las personas Stan me estuviera diciendo aquello, me conocía mejor que nadie para tener la respuesta de esa pregunta.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Yo creo que sí, por eso firmaste el contrato, porque querías acostarte con él. Tal vez Cartman tenga razón y no seas más que otro asqueroso homosexual—baje al mirada al escuchar eso, sus ojos me miraban con desprecio y asco, no era algo que junto con sus palabras pudiera soportar—. Entonces va a ser así cada vez que él quiera hacerlo contigo, ¿le vas a vender el culo por tonterías así?, para que sepas que ya no cuentas conmigo para nada, no puedo ser amigo de un marica como tú…

Me quedé sorprendido al escuchar eso, ¿no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que me herían sus palabras? Dolía demasiado, como si cada palabra que saliera de su boca fuera una daga clavándose en mi y se retorciera para provocar aún más daño.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento, aflojo el agarre que mantenía en mis brazos, sólo entonces me di cuenta lo fuerte que me sostenía. Una de sus manos subió hasta mi rostro, por un segundo pensé que iba a pegarme para desquitar su furia pero en lugar de eso paso su dedo pulgar por debajo de mi ojo izquierdo siendo éste el momento en que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. La habitación estaba oscura casi en su totalidad excepto por la luz del alumbrado público que entraba por la ventana. Me limpie los ojos con ambas manos apartando la de Stan en el proceso pero de todas formas las lagrimas rebeldes seguían brotando. Su respiración se veía tranquila pero estaba seguro de que seguía muy enfadado.

No quería seguir ni un minuto más ahí, no quería ver la cara de asco que seguramente tendría en ese momento, si empezaba a creer que era marica mi llanto seguro se lo confirmaba. Sin dirigirle la mirada me dedique a tomar todas la cosas que había llevado, él sólo se quedó parado donde estaba, no movió ni un musculo. Salí de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido que despertara su familia, que me sorprendía no se hubieran despertado ya con el alboroto que habíamos creado y los gritos. Al salir de la casa quise seguir derecho hasta llegar a mi casa, pero no pude evitar echar un vistazo a la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba cerrada y no abierta como la dejó el hada. Suspire abrazandome por el frío y luego me fui a mi casa.

 *****Fin del flashback*****

Después de oír la historia de Kyle, Kenny no sabía muy bien que decirle. Entendía la situación desde ambos puntos de vista, comprendiendo como debía de sentirse el pelirrojo. Las reacciones de Stan no fueron precisamente las más adecuadas considerando sus sentimientos, pero tampoco podía culparlo, él mismo no sabía como sería su reacción si se encontrara en una situación similar, aunque probablemente hubiera tomado el asunto en sus manos, después de todo no había muchos limites que no pudiera cruzar. Concentrandose en la situación de su amigo, el cual se veía tan abatido, trató de pensar en algunas palabras de consuelo, pero no le venía nada a la mente.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?—cuestionó.

—No lo sé—Kyle mantenía la cabeza entre las manos como si se le fuera a caer después de tanto pensar.

Entonces un foquito se prendió sobre su cabeza. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que la relación de sus amigos avanzara un paso agigantado, sólo tenía que plantearlo de una manera convincente y listo. Stan tendría que amarlo y comprarle el almuerzo todos los días hasta la graduación por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Quién diría que Cartman sería una herramienta del amor.

—¿Eres virgen?—soltó sin más.

Kyle miró al rubio con mucha pena, los colores de su cara pasaron de un tenue rosa a un rojo pasión de fuego. Tenía una idea de por qué se lo preguntaba, no dejaba de ser incomodo pero estando los dos solos no había mucho de qué preocuparse. Kenny era un experto en el tema, seguramente no había nada que él no supiera sobre sexo así que podía confiarle algo como eso.

—S-sí—tartamudeo desviando la mirada.

—¿Me permites darte un concejo?

Asintió regresando la mirada.

—Si estas dispuesto a cumplir la apuesta tendrás que tener en cuenta que todo lo que sabes de sexo no te sirve y si lo hacer con el culón te vas a traumar de por vida.

—Eso era lo que temía Stan—susurró melancolico.

—Te aconsejo que pierdas tu virginidad antes de cumplir con el trato.

—¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?—preguntó sabiendo lo que implicaba.

—¿Quieres que te lo explique con muñecas?—dijo el rubio sacando un par de muñecas de quien sabe rayos donde, cosa que dejo a Kyle con una cara de confusión, a veces Kenny solía ser muy extraño.

—No es eso, es que no sé como voy a perder mi virginidad si hacerlo con un chico es muy distinto de hacerlo con una chica y yo ni siquiera lo he hecho con una—confesó avergonzado—, además quién se prestaría a algo como eso.

—¡Pero si pervertidos homosexuales es lo que abunda en South Park!—gritó Kenny como si fuera algo que tenía que ser obvio para todo el mundo, el pelirrojo esperaba que su madre no hubiera escuchado eso—. Ahora, que si lo que quieres es confianza puedes hacerlo con alguien que conozcas, como un amigo.

—¿Como tú, por ejemplo?—levantó la ceja dudando de eso.

—Me halagas Kyle—intento contener la risa al imaginarse en esa situación con el judío, era un tanto hilarante, además lo mataría Stan si siquiera llegara a pensarlo y cierto rubio lo remataría—, pero no, éste atractivo cuerpo de super modelo bien dotado ya tiene dueño.

—Eres muy vanidoso, ¿no crees?—sonrió por la ocurrencia. Tan pronto como analizó las palabras se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad había dicho—. ¿Tienes novia?

—No—respondió—, novio.

La cara de su amigo era todo un poema, un poema muy chistoso que le obligo a sacar una carcajada a todo pulmón. Era el segundo al que le decía eso, el primero había sido el mismo pelinegro el día que se salieron de la escuela para ir a los videojuegos, la expresión había sido casi ideantica a la que tenía en frente.

—¿Quién?—preguntó sin dejar de tener los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Con quién paso más tiempo últimamente?

—Con Butters—fue casi una respuesta automática.

Kenny no dijo más, simplemente le sonrió y aunque el otro no entendió en seguida la revelación se fue abriendo paso hasta que prendió ese foquito y pudo ver con claridad.

—¡¿Eres novio de Butters!?—lo señaló con el dedo como si le estuviera acusando de algo.

—Hey, es de mala educación señalar a la gente—le bajo la mano a Kyle.

—Pero nunca nos dijiste nada.

—No era de su incumbencia—le restó importancia al asunto—, además Cartman no dejaría de joder.

Eso era cierto.

—Pero estábamos hablando de ti.

De inmediato se tensó al recordar todo. Odiaba toda la situación.

—Creo que deberías pedírselo a Stan.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, ¿acaso no había escuchado nada de lo que le dijo?. Stan estaba demasiado molesto, le había tachado de homosexual y además dijo que ya no quería ser su amigo. Siendo así las cosas él no quería ver a Stan, aún recordaba esa escena con amargura y francamente temía que al llegar a su casa tuviera esa mirada de asco y desprecio. ¿Cómo demonios pensaba Kenny que iba a aceptar esa propuesta así como así?, tal vez hasta le golpeara por proponerlo. Si él creía que ser homosexual era algo asqueroso seguramente encontraría mucho más asqueroso el siquiera pensar en ser participe de ello. A parte de eso si lo hacían sería incómodo verse sin pensar en el suceso.

—No, de ninguna manera se prestaría para eso—dijo frotando sus manos un poco ansioso.

—No lo creo—puso su mano en la barbilla como si en verdad estuviera pensando en la situación—, ustedes se conocen desde que tienen uso de razón, no creo que le moleste, por el contrario.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió confundido.

—Nada, sólo piensalo.

El ojiazul se levantó de los escalones y se fue tan pronto como llegó dejando a Kyle con un suspiro atorado en la garganta mientras todo lo que hablaron daba vueltas en su cabeza. Kenny tenía razón en una cosa, si lo hacía con Cartman seguro que quedaría traumado de por vida. Los pensamientos del gordo eran por demás bizarros que no dudaba los volvería realidad para humillarle más.

Perder su virginidad no era cualquier cosa y menos de esa forma. No tenía ni idea de por qué el rubio le había recomendado a Stan pero pensandolo bien él hubiera sido una buena opción si tan solo no estuvieran distanciados. Recordó con un poco de inquietud el momento exacto en que casi besa al pelinegro, la mirada tan tranquila y dulce con que miraba sus labios, tan diferentes a la última que le dedicó. ¿Por qué había querido besarle si sentía tanto asco de eso? Entonces todas las veces que Cartman insinuaba cosas sin sentido empezaron a tenerlo. ¿Y si estaba celoso? No. Eso era demasiado absurdo.

De cualquier forma no iba a permitir que ese malnacido fuera el primero en cogerselo. Se levantó para encaminarse a la casa Marsh, ya no tenía nada más perder y lo peor que pudiera suceder es que se negara.

 **Está vez me tarde menos. Le he hecho muchos cambios a la historia, como la parte donde Kyle se va de la casa de Stan originalmente el último echaba al primero. Pero me gusta como está quedando.**

 **Cartman ganó, quién lo diría. Creo que Stan me queda algo bipolar pero así es como imagino que reaccionaria en esa situación. Por un lado está contento al lado de Kyle porque le gusta y por el otro lo carcomen los celos. En fin, no se cuando pondré el próximo capítulo porque mi mente está con otra idea para otro fic aparte de que hay una historia que no quiero dejar a medias.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Te amo

**Disclaimer: South Park le pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker, yo solo me divierto escribiendo esto y lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo melancólicamente. No se encontraba muy bien del todo, no tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de salir a pesar de que era sábado, no tenía ganas de ver ni hacer absolutamente nada. Su mente sólo se podía concentrar en Kyle y esa maldita apuesta. Odiaba a Cartman con cada fibra de su ser, por su culpa estaba ocurriendo todo eso. No estaba seguro si después de que Kyle cumpliera la apuesta sus sentimientos hacia él cambiarían, no creía poder verle a la cara y por ello le había dicho todas esas cosas tan hirientes. Dudaba que pudiera fingir por mucho el que no quería su amistad, estaba tan enamorado que cada minuto que no estaba con él era como recibir una puñalada directo al corazón.

—Cariño—su madre se asomó por la puerta—, ¿seguro que no quieres bajar para almorzar?

—No—respondió indiferente—, no tengo hambre.

La señora Marsh estaba preocupada de ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo pero el chico no decía nada. Esperaba que sólo fuera una depresión de esa que les da a los adolescentes de vez en cuando o quizá una chica, en definitiva esperaba que fuese una chica.

—De acuerdo—dijo derrotada—. Tu padre y yo acompañaremos a Shelly a ver departamentos así es probable que nos tardemos un rato. Te dejaré la comida en el refrigerador, si te da hambre sólo caliéntala en el microondas.

Asintió aunque dudaba que su madre pudiera verle ya que le estaba dando la espalda, ella salió de su habitación dejándole de nuevo sumido en su silencio y soledad. Le alegraba saber que tendría la casa para él solo, podría deambular por ella sin tener que poner una buena cara forzada o dar explicaciones de porque estaba con esos aires de depresión. Sin embargo no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando su papá entró y no estaba solo.

—Stan, tienes una visita.

El pelinegro se levantó para ver en dirección de la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que Kyle se hallaba justo a un lado de su padre, mirando al suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante que había en la habitación. Se levantó de la cama y le dijo a su papá que estaba bien.

—De acuerdo, tu mamá y Shelly me esperan en el auto, ya nos vamos.

Asintió y al momento el mayor salió de la habitación dejando a los adolescentes en un ambiente pesado. Kyle dejó de ver el suelo para posar su vista en Stan, quien tenía un enorme signo de interrogación en la frente, preguntándose el porqué de la visita del pelirrojo. Se quedaron así por un rato, sólo el sonido del motor del auto que se marchaba los despertó a la realidad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó Stan cruzándose de brazos y tratando de mantener ese aire de enfado que le había mostrado a Kyle la última vez que se vieron pero él no respondía nada—, te pregunté que qué es lo que quieres.

—Quiero hablar contigo—respondió finalmente.

—¿Sobre qué?, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Se sentía estúpido diciendo aquello cuando la realidad era que quería que se quedara y hablaran las cosas, pero su maldito orgullo se estaba interponiendo y no sabía cómo sacarlo de en medio.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Al escuchar esas tres palabras sus brazos fueron cayendo lentamente hasta sus costados, sus ojos se encontraron viendo fijamente la súplica en los del pelirrojo, triste y abatido, parecía estar hablando en serio. Quizá el que se distanciaran le había dado tiempo al chico para reflexionar sobre todo y terminó dándose cuenta de que no era necesario cumplir la apuesta con el culón, que podía encontrar otra solución, siempre había otra manera.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?—preguntó más relajado.

Las mejilla del judío comenzaron a competir con su cabello, su rostro se había tornado en un hermoso color rojizo que junto a la expresión de nerviosismo le hizo tragar saliva al comenzar imaginar cosas poco decentes con el chico. Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de ponerse a divagar cuando tu mejor amigo está en serios problemas y te pide ayuda, además si seguía con eso tendría un grave problema que solucionar con una ducha fría.

—Es algo vergonzoso y no sé si tu…

—Dime, ¿quieres que te ayude a deshacer el contrato?—aventuró.

—No—suspiró con pesar—, no creo poder deshacerlo.

Era cierto, ya una vez lo intentó y sólo terminó más humillado cuando la corte le dio al castaño la razón. Por lo menos Stan no estaba haciendo un drama como la vez anterior ni lucía molesto, debía estarlo pero supuso que al final recapacitó que eso no resolvería nada.

—¿Entonces?

Miró de nuevo el suelo con un sonrojo más acentuado que no podía controlar, estaba seguro de que para Stan aquello debía ser marica. Levantó un poco la mirada para asegurarse de que el pelinegro estaba mirándole con desprecio pero en lugar de eso sus ojos no mostraban nada. Se sentó en la cama y palpó a un lado indicándole que se sentara a su lado, cosa que hizo sin dudar.

—¿Y bien?

—Yo… estuve hablando con Kenny y él me dijo algo que me hizo pensar bastante…—la voz le tembló con las siguientes palabras—. Tú sabes que soy virgen, ¿no?

—Sí—contestó un poco incómodo y nervioso.

—No quiero que Cartman tenga mi virginidad—soltó de golpe mientras escondía el rostro entre la manos—, no quiero que él sea el primero.

Comenzaba a entender por dónde iba la cosa, sospechando el motivo por el que el judío había llegado hasta su casa. Una sensación lo embargo, algo de emoción subió desde su vientre y entonces decidió salir de dudas.

—¿Quién quieres que sea el primero?—preguntó inquieto por el cosquilleo de su vientre bajo.

—Tú.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sabía que sólo se lo pedía para estar preparado cuando llegara la hora de cumplir con su acuerdo y no porque realmente quisiera hacerlo, pero quizás sería la única oportunidad de hacerle el amor como había soñado tantas veces, la oportunidad perfecta para tocarlo, besarlo, enseñarle todo lo que sentía por él mediante sus caricias. Le miró y la respiración comenzó a ser más pesada, se había descubierto el rostro pero no le miraba aún, sus labios entre abiertos, por fin tendría la ocasión para probarlos, saborear el interior de su boca y robarle el aliento.

—Aunque si no quieres yo entendería, pero me sentiría mejor si tú eres el primero porque eres en quien más confío.

Kyle se sintió como un idiota por pedirle algo tan delicado como eso sabiendo que para Stan era algo desagradable, tendría que haber estado muy desesperado como para creerle al rubio cuando le dijo todo eso y muy loco como para ir a la casa de Stan. Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, no quería molestarle más. No obstante sintió la respiración de su amigo en su cuello que le impidió moverse por la sorpresa, intentó tragar saliva pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió y cuando el peligro depositó un casto y delicado beso toda la piel se le erizó. Eso significaba que había aceptado, sería la primera vez que haría algo así y estaba nervioso por lo que simplemente se dejó hacer.

Stan estaba extasiado con el dulce aroma que emanaba la piel de Kyle, sin llegar a ser algo empalagoso. Beso de nuevo la blanca y tersa piel provocando en ésta ocasión un delicioso estremecimiento, poso su mano del otro lado para atraerlo más y repartir más besos a lo largo de todo el cuello, subiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja que mordisqueo suavemente ganándose un suspiro a pesar de la respiración entre cortada del otro. Sonrió. Desvió la mano de su cuello hasta la chaqueta para desabrocharla y meter la mano por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando su vientre, subiendo tortuosamente hasta su pecho, sintiendo como el ritmo cardiaco del pelirrojo iba en aumento al igual que su respiración.

Le empujó suavemente hasta acostarlo en la cama, se situó sobre y comenzó a besar la otra parte de su cuello. Kyle tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta en busca del aire que sentía le robaban las caricias del azabache, quien dudó si debía besarlo o no, después de todo sólo le había pedido desvirgarlo sin poner sentimiento en medio, pero parte de hacer el acto era provocar su libido. Acercó sus labios a los del judío, primero los rozó leve como la última vez, sin llegar a besarle realmente, tanteando el terreno. El chico debajo de él no se opuso, por el contrario sacó la lengua y la paso por los labios ajeno. Sonrió al sentir la húmeda caricia paseándose por sus labios, feliz de que se estuviera dejando llevar. No perdió más tiempo y unió sus labios con toda la pasión que tenía guardada desde hace mucho y que le quemaba la boca, apenas se sintió correspondido y con su lengua acaricio el interior de Kyle, aunque fueran sólo los dientes pues al intentar separarlos no cedía, no quería forzarle.

Se separó para admirar esa cara sonrojada y excitada a sabiendas de que había sido el quien logró esa imagen. Pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cintura de Kyle para levantarle y que fuera más fácil quitarle la chaqueta, luego siguió la camisa y con ella se fue la ushanka. Ese loco afro judío y pelirrojo se vio todo alborotado, le hubiera parecido ridículo si no fuera porque le pertenecía a Kyle y en él se veía sexy. Pegó el cuerpo del chico al suyo envolviéndole en un cálido abrazo acompañado de otro beso, ésta vez le dio acceso total a su boca donde provocó la lengua del otro comenzando un jugueteo.

Después, y muy a su pesar, Stan se alejó del pelirrojo para sacarse la camiseta del pijama quedando en igualdad de condiciones y así sentir la piel caliente del Broflovski, éste también sintió muy caliente la piel de su amigo pero extrañamente eso no le incomodaba si no que le hacía sentir una punzada no dolorosa en la entrepierna. El pelinegro lo recostó de nuevo y ésta vez se dedicó a besar el pecho, a lamer los pezones sonrosados lenta y placenteramente, el otro empezó a soltar suspiros ante una sensación que hasta entonces había sido desconocida, la boca de ajena le estaba brindando un placer que no creyó nunca sería capaz de sentir. Stan bajo por el torso hasta llegar al vientre, dejando un rastro de saliva, se detuvo unos segundos en el ombligo observando sin dejar su tarea como Kyle lo disfrutaba demasiado.

Procedió entonces a desabotonar el pantalón y bajarlo, quitándole en el proceso los tenis y los calcetines dejando al chico sólo en ropa interior. Había una creciente erección mostrándose a través de la tela. No pensó dos veces y dio un lengüetazo por encima del bóxer, lo que hizo que Kyle arqueara la espalda y soltara un jadeo. Sonrió complacido al ver sus reacciones, maldición, esto era mejor que sus sueños eróticos. Tomó la orilla del bóxer con los dientes y lo bajo lentamente apoyándose en sus manos para elevar un poco la cadera de Kyle y que salieran más fácilmente. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente desnudo pudo contemplar el cuerpo del pelirrojo, ya le había visto antes en traje de baño, pero no se comparaba con lo que tenía enfrente, simplemente le parecía lo más hermoso, lo más bello que había visto en su vida.

Kyle, a pesar de estar excitado, sentía subir la vergüenza hasta su cara al saberse desnudo frente a su amigo, ya le había visto antes pero nunca habían estado en una situación como la actual por lo que puso sus manos en la entrepierna cubriendo sus partes íntimas de tal forma que no se viera nada, pero el pelinegro las apartó.

—Stan—dijo en tono suplicante—, me da pena.

—No tienes porqué sentir pena—dijo con una voz divertida y señalando la erección—, además parece que necesitas un poco de atención aquí.

—Esto es algo antinatural, no sé si sea correcto—soltó sincero.

—¿No quieres seguir?—preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

—No es eso, es que…

—Déjame demostrarte lo placentero que es esto, permíteme que te de placer.

Kyle dejó de poner resistencia, entonces el otro acercó su rostro al pene, soplando para ver la reacción que fue estremecimiento, luego beso la punta con un gemido como recompensa. Después recorrió con la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, como si de un helado se tratara, al llegar al final despacio lo fue metiendo en su boca. La respiración de Kyle se escuchaba muy agitada y lo fue aún más cuando empezó a succionar mientras que su mano masajeaba los testículos. Las manos del pelirrojo se abrían y se cerraban sobre el cubrecama a la par que daba pequeñas embestidas y lanzaba pujiditos. El miembro de Kyle estaba cada vez más duro y los gemidos iban en aumento conforme más rápido subía y bajaba a lo largo del mismo. Pronto Stan saboreo el pre semen que le indicaba que el pelirrojo estaba por terminar y así fue en una última embestida de Kyle en la que dejó salir su orgasmo con un sonoro gemido. Se tragó todo el líquido que salió de su interior, recibiéndolo gustoso pues eso significaba que lo había disfrutado.

—Lo lamento, yo no…—se disculpó apenas recupero el aliento y vio como por un lado de la boca de Stan baja un hilillo blanco.

—No te preocupes, sabes bien—ahora no sólo eran las mejillas si no que todo el rostro tenía diferentes tonalidades de rosa y rojo.

Stan escupió parte del semen de Kyle mezclado con su saliva en su mano, con la otra puso una pierna del chico sobre su hombro para tener una buena vista de su entrada a la que dirigió su mano, acarició primero alrededor y luego intento meter el primer dedo.

—¿Qué haces?—se sobresaltó al sentir el dedo tratando de llegar a su interior.

—Tengo que prepararte o si no cuando te penetre dolerá mucho—ahora agradecía todas esas horas viendo porno, sobre todo el gay cuando se imaginaba a Kyle y a él haciendo lo que veía en la pantalla.

—Ah—respondió nervioso.

—¿Quieres que siga?—aún temía que se echara para atrás pero igual no iba a hacer algo que no quisiera—, me detendré si tú quieres.

—No—por un segundo su corazón se detuvo creyendo que ya no quería más pero el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando escuchó la siguiente palabra—, continua.

Con el permiso metió el primer dedo en el interior de Kyle con suavidad pero de todas formas el chico hizo una mueca. No le dolía pero se sentía muy incómodo, en definitiva era algo que no iba a olvidar. Stan sintió de inmediato el calor en el interior y como los esfínteres trataban de expulsar el dedo, imagino como sería la sensación en su ya dolorosa erección. Movió el dedo, de adentro hacia afuera mientras se dirigía a repartir besos en toda la cara de Kyle y así distraerle de la molesta sensación. Después de mover el dedo en círculos pensó que era suficiente como para meter el segundo. Esta vez dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, lo cual le preocupó, no quería que sufriera demasiado con la primera parte. Volvió a sus pezones mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba lento la pierna que estaba a un lado de su cadera. Una vez que se acostumbró a la intromisión abrió y cerró los dedos como tijeras y en círculos, ahora Kyle parecía estar entre la excitación y el dolor, con otra erección a la mitad.

Cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado sacó los dedos y subió la otra pierna en su hombro. Se posicionó, estaba listo, hace mucho que lo estaba y ni hablar de su pene que exigía atención inmediata. Pero antes de hacerlo quería asegurarse de que el otro estuviera seguro de lo que quería.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Sí—contestó en un tono bajo y clavando su ojos verdes en los azules.

—Si no quieres podemos buscar…—desvió la mirada a la pared pero la mano del pelirrojo sobre su mejilla le hizo volver a verle, por dios, esa cara que tenía en el momento le provocó una dolorosa punzada de excitación.

—Stan—le habló con voz ronca—, quiero hacerlo, no confío en nadie más que en ti para entregarme, quiero darte mi virginidad.

Parecía muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de la pena, así que no tenía más dudas sobre lo que estaban haciendo que puso la punta de su propio pene en la entrada y empujó lentamente. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir, como el pene de Stan se abría pasó y era como si lo partiera por la mitad. Respiró con dificultad y se aferró al cubrecama tratando de aguantar. Stan observaba como su amigo hacía muecas de dolor conforme entraba pero luego se lo compensaría.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro casi tuvo el impulso de arremeter con fuerza, la estrechez alrededor de su miembro era demasiado pero espero a que Kyle se acostumbrara, éste mordía su labio quizás para aminorar el dolor, respiraba como si le costara aún más trabajo. El chico sentía ese pedazo de carne en su interior como si hirviera. Esperaron unos cuantos momentos en los que poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo pero no yéndose del todo.

—Si quieres puedes moverte—dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Estás listo?—quiso cerciorarse.

—Sí, pero despacio.

Comenzó a moverse, salió lentamente hasta casi hacerlo por completo, luego volvió a entrar, al hacer esto Kyle frunció el ceño y volvió a morderse el labio con los ojos cerrados. Repitió la acción una vez más y otra, entraba y salía procurando no lastimar al pelirrojo. El chico de abajo sentí un ardor pero al mismo tiempo empezaba a gustarle el sentir el miembro del otro en su interior, con el lento vaivén el ardor comenzó a desaparecer. Su propio amiguito se irguió cuando el placer reemplazó al dolor. Nunca imagino que algo como eso pudiera ser placentero, era extraño y quizá sonará como una puta pero le estaba gustando como se sentía el que se la metieran.

—M-más rapi-do—dijo entre suspiro y gemidos.

Al escuchar esto se emocionó tanto, recordando todas las noches que soñaba con ese momento, soñando con hacerle el amor a Kyle, con escucharlo decir esas palabras. Aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, los gemidos del pelirrojo subieron de tono, diciendo lo que quería, "más rápido, más adentró, más duro, no te detengas" y Stan cumplía todo lo que le pedía. Bajó las piernas de su amigo de sus hombros para ponerlas a cada lado de sus caderas y tener una mejor posición, en la cual las estocadas se hicieron mucho más profundas. Lo besó de nuevo con vehemencia, acarició el interior de su boca, paso sus brazos por debajo de su cintura para apretarlo contra su cuerpo. El otro lo abrazó igual con su piernas y esto hizo muy feliz a Stan, quien dejo sus labios un rato para atacar su cuello.

—Mmm… ahh.

El pelirrojo gemía más y más alto, con la libido por los cielos, lo notó al sentir la erección de su compañero contra su vientre. Metió una mano entre ambos para masturbarlo, subiendo y bajando tan rápido como se movía en su interior. Kyle soltó el cubrecama para abrazarse del pelinegro cuando el placer comenzó a robarle el aliento.

—Aagh… Stan—su nombre, había dicho su nombre y eso lo había puesto más duro de lo que creyó poder estar.

Siguió penetrando al pelirrojo más fuerte y profundo, la cama incluso se movía al compás. Salió un poco de su interior, casi por completo y con la mano alrededor de su cintura lo elevó para quedar sentado en la cama con Kyle sobre él, en cuanto lo hizo bajar a lo largo de su miembro sucedió algo que no se esperaba.

—¡Aaaahhh!

Más que un gemido se podría decir que Kyle largó un alarido mientras se arqueaba, encajándole las uñas en la espalda. Creyó por un instante que lo había lastimado al hacer eso, entonces se detuvo asustado.

—¿Por qué te detienes?—preguntó el pelirrojo entre jadeos.

—¿Te lastimé?—preguntó muy preocupado.

—No—contestó con una suave sonrisa pasando los brazos por su cuello—, hazlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa?—ahora estaba confundido, no entendía, ¿había lastimado a Kyle o no?

Pero no se cuestionó más cuando el chico le dirigió una mirada impaciente mientras movía las caderas sugerentemente. Repitió la acción tal y como la vez anterior obteniendo el mismo resultado. Lo hizo de nuevo y ésta vez Kyle echó la cabeza para atrás mientras jadeaba, de inmediato atacó su cuello, mordiéndole para contenerse o de lo contrario se correría muy pronto al ver la imagen tan erótica que se le ofrecía. Unirse a él, juntar sus cuerpos y volverse uno lo hacía sentirse pleno y feliz, tanto que hasta quería reírse, tuvo que ahogar una carcajada de felicidad.

Las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo, Kyle subía y bajaba apoyándose del pelinegro pero en dado punto no resistió mucho por lo que quiso dejarse caer hacia atrás, Stan comprendiendo y le ayudo a recostarse sin dejar de moverse ni un instante. Eran dos siluetas moviéndose al mismo compás, dos personas moviéndose en un frenético ritmo, cubiertos por perlas de sudor, respiraciones entrecortadas y muchos sentimientos mezclándose con sus alientos. En algún punto Kyle se abrazó del pelinegro para soportar todo el placer que estaba recibiendo, clavando sus uñas en la piel de la espalda pero Stan apenas lo sintió.

Kyle no creía soportar más, de hecho presentía que estaba por correrse, quería avisarle a su amigo, que a esas alturas no estaba muy seguro de llamarlo de ese modo, no obstante una última estocada en su próstata cerró los ojos y se corrió en un sonoro gemido que trató de ahogar en vano mordiendo su labio. El pelinegro sintió como las paredes del ano se estrecharon, estrangulando su pene hasta al final él también se corrió.

—Nnggh aah… te amo Kyle.

El judío abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no dijo nada, simplemente guardó silencio mientras el otro terminaba. Era una sensación extraña en el vientre, Stan se había corrido bastante en su interior, o es que acaso fueron sus palabras las que le removieron algo, lo que fuera era mejor no pensar en eso por el momento.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, trataban de recuperar la respiración con dificultad. Stan se levantó un poco para observar al chico que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, la tentación de inclinarse y robarle un beso era mucha pero dudo si él lo permitiría por lo que se dedicó a verle por un momento. Despacio y con mucho cuidado salió de su interior, pero a pesar de que intentaba no lastimarle escuchó un quejido que, aunque bajo, seguro era de incomodidad. Luego se apartó de entre sus piernas para ver mejor la escena completa y percatarse de que salía algo de sangre mezclada con su semen del interior, también miró el semen de Kyle esparcido por su estómago. Se puso una mano en el pecho, tanteando la viscosa esencia, sonrió.

Gateó hasta ponerse a un lado suyo, Permanecieron unos minutos sin decir nada, quería tocarlo, acariciarlo y besarle pero temía que apenas hacerlo se desvaneciera en una nube de humo y entonces despertara del sueño más hermoso de toda su asquerosa vida. En ese instante Kyle se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, mientras hacía unas muecas. Se acercó para asomarse y ver la expresión de su rostro, no era de dolor sino de una calma que no le había visto en los últimos días, se estaba quedando dormido. Dejó que lo hiciera, él también estaba cansado. Tomó una sábana que estaba por ahí olvidada y cubrió su desnudez junto con la de Kyle.

Sus padres le habían dicho que no volverían pronto por lo que podían permitirse dormir un buen rato, si Shelly iba a escoger un departamento tardaría bastante, sabía lo quisquillosa que podía llegar a ser con el tema. Estaba cansado, sí, trató de dormir pero no pudo hacerlo, un revoloteo en su interior no lo dejaba estar en paz. Kyle estaba desnudo en su cama, ¡desnudo! Jamás lo habría imaginado, bueno lo había hecho, pero nunca creyó que fuese algo que pudiera realizarse. Ansiaba abrazarle y pegar su espalda a su pecho no obstante pensó que podría ser una imprudencia de su parte, después de todo no es como que estuvieran en una relación como para tomar ese tipo de confianza. Lo que habían hecho lo había tomado como la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida pero seguramente Kyle sólo lo había visto como un favor cualquiera para evitar que…Maldición, no quería pensar en eso. No era el momento.

Se quedó pensando y rememorando cada detalle de la experiencia, le tomó algo de tiempo, no sabía cuánto exactamente pero tampoco le importaba. Miró el reloj por las dudas, medio día, sí que se habían tomado su tiempo. Se levantó con pesar y buscó algo de ropa limpia para dirigirse al baño donde tomo una rápida ducha, de nuevo recordó todo siempre intentando no meter la otra situación. Recordó desde el momento en que le repartía besos en el cuello mientras aspiraba su aroma hasta cuando lo lleno con su… De repente se acordó que mientras eyaculaba le había dicho que lo amaba.

Salió de la ducha y se cambió. Regresó a la habitación donde encontró al chico tal y como lo dejo. Un miedo lo invadió casi de inmediato, si él se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo era probable que se alejara, tal vez le rechazaría. Esperaba que en medio del éxtasis no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

—Kyle—se acercó a un lado moviéndolo del hombro, no hubiera querido despertarle pero tenían que hablar, él tenía que saber—, despierta.

—Mmmhh.

—Vamos Kyle—sonrió al verlo refunfuñar como niño chiquito—, ¿no quieres ducharte?

Sabía lo limpio que era, seguro que no se negaba a tomar un baño. Entre abrió los ojos apenas para verle con ese verde que siempre le atrapaba, apenas duro un segundo en el que el pelirrojo desvió la mirada, quizá por vergüenza. Dejo ir un suspiro muy largo antes de decir lo siguiente.

—No quiero levantarme—fue apenas un susurro.

—Anda—pidió con una sonrisa—, te sentirás mejor.

—Mejor dicho no puedo levantarme.

Las mejillas de Kyle se tiñeron de un suave color rosa al igual que las de Stan al comprender lo que quiso decir.

—Oh—se sintió bastante apenado.

—Ayúdame.

Se quitó la sabana y levantó una mano en su dirección que tomó sin chistar. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie, por poco y cae el suelo cuando trató de apoyarse por sí mismo, por lo que el pelinegro le pasó una mano por la cintura. Dolía, pero podía soportarlo, al menos hasta que llegaran al baño. No le importaba estar desnudo y que le viera, total habían hecho más que verse sin ropa. En el camino sintió algo viscoso bajar por sus piernas pero no quiso mirarse, para que hacerlo cuando ya sabía lo que era.

Ya en el baño el pelinegro trató de llevarlo a la regadera pero negó alegando que ya podía hacerlo solo desde ahí. Cuando abrió la llave dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cuerpo llevándose todo el sudor, el semen de su estómago junto con el que le escurría entre las piernas junto con algo de sangre por lo que pudo apreciar al ver la coladera. No dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza las palabras de Stan, ese "te amo" se escuchó tan sincero que incluso creyó que le había removido las entrañas, o tal vez era el semen caliente siendo disparado hacia su interior, todavía no estaba seguro de que era. ¿Enamorado?, no, ni Stan ni él podían enamorarse uno del otro porque se conocían de toda la vida y jamás había sentido algo cuando estaban juntos, tal vez sólo se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento. Lo que le hacía reflexionar sobre cómo es que serían las cosas desde ese día en adelante.

—Kyle—se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz.

—¿Si Stan?

—Olvidaste tu ropa, ¿puedo pasar a dejártela?

—Sí, claro.

Escuchó la puerta a través del sonido del agua, sus pasos se oían titubeantes pero después de que puso la ropa sobre el sanitario salió. Kyle soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, la voz del pelinegro se oía diferente, era el mismo tono pero algo le hacía que escuchara distinto ese tono. Se sintió feliz y a la vez mal, sus emociones estaban chocando entre sí.

Se vistió rápido pero con cuidado, el pelinegro tenía razón cuando le dijo que la ducha le haría sentir mejor. Ahora podía caminar sólo con la sensación molesta pero ya no tan dolorosa como cuando se levantó de la cama. Fue hasta la habitación de Stan buscándolo pero no se encontraba ahí. Escuchó ruido en la planta baja, fue hasta la cocina de dónde provenía el ruido. Ahí estaba, recargado en el fregadero bebiendo algo, parecía distraído.

—Hey Stan—le llamó.

Levantó sus ojos azules para verle, en cuanto lo hizo por poco escupe lo que fuera que estuviera tomando, no esperaba verlo tan pronto ni con su cabello goteando agua en su cuello de esa manera tan sexy. Por dios, acababan de hacerlo y ya estaba pensando estupideces, de nuevo.

—¿Si?—dijo cuándo recupero la compostura.

—Creo que ya me tengo que ir—se dio la vuelta.

—¡Espera!—trató de no sonar desesperado pero no funcionó, el chico volvió la cabeza para verle sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿De verdad piensas hacerlo con Cartman?—no era el mejor tema y lo sabía, aún así no pudo evitar preguntar.

Kyle se tensó al escuchar su nombre, mierda, ¿cómo es posible que le afectara tanto? Suspiro tristemente respondiendo a su pregunta internamente con un sí, es decir para eso había ido ahí y se lo dejo claro desde el inició, no tenía que preguntarle algo que de antemano sabía.

—Sí—se dio la vuelta encarándolo—, si no entonces no tendría caso haber hecho lo que hicimos.

En definitiva no esperaba esa expresión rota en el rostro de Stan, quien se dio la vuelta para recargarse en el fregadero, su postura era tensa y los nudillos de su mano se pusieron de un color blanco al sostenerse con fuerza. ¿Acaso estaba molesto como la última vez? Si era así no lo entendía, no entendía por qué Stan se molestaba tanto, una cosa es que se preocupara pero otra muy distinta era que se enfada hasta el grado de tratarlo mal. Ya comenzaba a hartarse de eso.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa?—preguntó un tanto rudo.

—Nada—contestó bajito.

Esta vez no.

—No Stan, no me conformare con eso—dijo mientras caminaba hasta él—. Quiero que me digas que es lo que te pasa. Siempre haces esto, te enojas conmigo, luego te portas bien, luego te vuelves a enojar pero nunca me explicas las cosas claramente. Me tienes hasta el culo con eso, o me dices que tienes en éste momento o…

Tomó al azabache del hombro para obligarlo a darse la vuelta y que le hablara de frente y entonces se quedó sin habla cuando vio que estaba llorando, con una profunda tristeza en los ojos que lo hizo sentirse mal por la forma en la que le habló. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera pero no salía de sus labios más que balbuceos torpes, igual no había nada que se le ocurriera para decir en ese momento. No hizo falta cuando el otro lo abrazo y recargo la cabeza en su hombro.

—Stan—le llamó no muy seguro de que hacer.

—Lo siento, lamento ser tan yo—le susurro, apenas alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿De qué hablas?—cuestiono confundido.

Stan se separó del pelirrojo y le miró, ya no estaba llorando pero sus ojos estaban húmedos y la tristeza que había en ellos no desparecía, cosa que le preocupó. Verlo en ese estado y no saber por qué o que hacer para consolarle le estaba desesperando. Luego el pelinegro tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando las mejillas con los pulgares.

—Es cierto, últimamente me molesto contigo y lo hago cuando ni siquiera es tu culpa, te digo cosas hirientes de las cuales me arrepiento de inmediato, me disculpo y lo vuelvo hacer. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué lo haces?—quiso saber.

—Porque tengo celos—respondió.

—¿Celos?—su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza como la vez que casi se besan por primera vez.

El más alto se agachó un poco para pegar su frente con la de Kyle, ya lo había dicho pero quería que lo escuchara de nuevo ésta vez consciente de que le estaba abriendo su corazón, porque lo que estaba a punto de decirle sería lo más importante que diría en su vida a alguien, porque nunca antes lo había sentido por nadie y él fue el primero en hacerle creer en ese hermoso sentimiento.

—Te amo.

Se quedó impactado por las palabras que escuchó, entonces lo que escucho en la cama… No supo que decir, Stan lo miraba como si esperara a que dijera algo pero no había nada que pudiera decir, su mente se quedó en blanco y su voz se negó a salir. El otro suspiro y acercó sus labios con la clara intención de besarlo, ¿debía dejarlo o debía oponerse? Antes lo había besado, apasionadamente pero eso era parte del sexo. Esta vez los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, aunque si lo hacía tal vez le ayudara a aclararse. Fue cerrando los ojos mientras el otro se acercaba, casi unían sus labios cuando sonó el teléfono. Ninguno de los dos se movió, el timbre sonaba sin cesar y ellos simplemente no querían separarse pero al final Stan tuvo que ir a contestar. Kyle sólo se quedó parado donde estaba sintiendo un leve mareo.

—¿Si, diga?... ah…ok…si… adiós.

Colgó y se acercó a Kyle pero ya no tan cerca como hace un momento.

—¿Quién era?—preguntó sin mirarle directamente.

—Mamá, me preguntaba si quería pizza para cenar—respondió manteniendo la vista fija sobre él.

—¿Tanto tardaran?—miró el reloj de la cocina, era la una y media.

—Acompañaran a Shelly a buscar departamento, ya sabes que tiene gustos específicos.

—Así que va a mudarse.

—No hagamos esto—se puso frente al pelirrojo logrando por fin que le viera a la cara con una pregunta muda en los ojos a la que respondió enseguida—, hablar como si nada ocurriera cuando ocurre todo.

—Stan, yo no…—desvió la mirada.

—Kyle—le tomó por los brazos—lo que te dije es verdad, estoy enamorado de ti, no sé cómo pasó pero es cierto. Te amo y quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad.

Stan se acercó, Kyle seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto que no fueran sus ojos, no podía sostenerle la mirada, no se sentía capaz y menos teniéndolo tan cerca. El pelinegro trato de tomar su mano pero se alejó, caminando tan rápido como la molestia en el culo le permitía hasta la entrada de la casa. Abría la puerta pero fue cerrada bruscamente por la mano de Stan, que lo abrazo por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que al salir por la puerta no le vería nunca más

—Por favor—dijo lastimosamente—, no te vayas, sólo quiero… yo sólo…

—Perdóname, estoy muy confundido y no sé qué hacer.

Se soltó de sus brazos y salió de la casa. Corrió, a pesar del dolor que sentía, sin detenerse hasta llegar a su casa. Entró y para su fortuna no se topó con ningún miembro de su familia que pudiera preguntar por qué estaba llorando. Llegó a su habitación, encerrándose en ella como si fuera alguna clase de refugio contra el mundo, lanzándose inmediatamente después a su cama para abrazar una almohada y llorar con la cara escondida en ella. No sabía con certeza por qué lloraba, recordaba el momento vivido con Stan, sus palabras y sus ojos tristes, con eso último las ganas de llorar se acrecentaron. Entonces lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Mientras Stan se sentía pésimo, se recargo en la puerta por la que había salido el pelirrojo, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado. Se sentía como un idiota, escondió la cara entre sus manos mientras dejaba silenciosamente que lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Symphknot éste capítulo te lo dedico a ti, porque tus comentarios son los que me inspiran a seguir subiendo éste fic. Espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Nunca había escrito lemmon así que no sé qué opinen ustedes, si les guste o no, éste capítulo me tenía muy nerviosa por lo mismo.**

 **Fue muy complicado escribirlo, siempre que quería hacerlo había algo que se interponía, es como si el universo no quería que lo hiciera pero al final gano mi obstinación.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Kyle sera mio

**Disclaimer: South Park le pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker, yo solo me divierto escribiendo esto y lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Kyle despertó al día siguiente, tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto, aún se sentía fatal por lo que había pasado con Stan, lo que había dicho. No podía creer que lo amaba, después de tantos años de amistad era increíble que no hubiera dado cuenta de algo como eso. Ahora estaba seguro de que pedirle que le desvirgara fue la peor idea, no debió hacer caso a Kenny porque, bueno, Kenny era un lujurioso de primera y seguro que todo esto era parte de su sucia imaginación.

Creyó ingenuamente que Stan lo vería como hacerle un favor, pero claramente para él no había sido sólo un favor, pera el pelinegro fue hacer el amor. Se sentía como un imbécil por haber jugado con los sentimientos de su amigo de esa forma. Rememoró el momento en que le dijo aquellas dos simples palabras y sintió un tirón en el estómago, luego cuando se lo dijo en la cocina y un nerviosismo se apodero de él. No era desagradable que se lo dijera, pero ambos eran hombres y eso debía estar mal en cierto grado, ¿no? No es que fuera homofóbico, no sentía un rechazo a los homosexuales pero era muy diferente ver, como por ejemplo, al señor Garrison o a Mr. Slave que sentir la experiencia en carne propia.

Estaba muy confundido sobre cómo actuar al respecto, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado se arrepentía de todo, se arrepentía de la maldita apuesta, de seguirle el juego estúpidamente a Cartman, de llegar a pensar que podía ganar, de lo que sucedió, la charla con Kenny, las peleas con Stan y lo que le pidió. Deseaba que todo se borrara y fuera tan simple como lo era antes de que comenzara esa pesadilla. Entonces estaban las palabras de Stan, rogándole por una oportunidad, provocando en su interior un cosquilleo y un sentimiento al cual no podía nombrar porque no sabía que mierda era.

¿Y si a él también le gustaba Stan? Es decir, no fue una experiencia mala, de hecho lo disfruto bastante. Trato de imaginarse en esa situación con otro de sus amigos pero le incomodaba demasiado. Se concentró en el azabache, no era tan mal parecido si lo pensaba un poco —en realidad ya lo había pensado—, además besaba bien, demasiado bien, de los mejores besos que había tenido en su vida. Inconscientemente se tocó los labios deslizando sus dedos por la piel sonrosada mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en Stan, se pregunto si acaso estaba mal el querer besarlo de nuevo. En este punto abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Igual no tuvo mucho tiempo de darle vueltas al asunto ya que la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando una melena igual de roja que la suya. Se levantó rápidamente para tallar sus ojos por la molesta sensación en ellos, esperaba que su madre no se diera cuenta de éste detalle.

—Hola cariño—saludo su madre pasando al interior.

—Hola mamá—respondió al saludo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Sheila le inspeccionó con la mirada, haciéndole sentir un tanto incómodo. Cayó en la cuenta de que no se había cambiado de ropa desde el día anterior cuando simplemente se dejó caer en la cama para desahogarse. Su madre era muy perceptiva en cuanto a detalles como ese, por supuesto, es ella quien lava la ropa y hubiera sido difícil que no lo notara. Luego ella miró su cara, justo lo que no quería, y un semblante de preocupación apareció. Se acercó hasta él para sentarse a su lado y acariciarle la cara

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

—Sí—retiró la mano de la mujer y desvió la mirada—, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Tienes los ojos enrojecidos—mierda, se dio cuenta—, ¿estuviste llorando?

—No—se apresuró a contestar.

—Escucha—su madre empezó a hablar con cautela y eso le dio mala espina, no volteo a verla de todas formas porque no quería delatarse más—, Eric vino a verte, está esperando en la sala.

Se tensó al escuchar quien lo fue a buscar, sabía que era un desesperado en cuanto a cumplir con las apuestas y tenía más o menos una idea de lo que quería. Trató de relajarse y actuar como normalmente lo haría. Puso una expresión de fastidio que le salió natural gracias a que siempre que Cartman estaba cerca o le mencionaban le salía aún sin querer.

—Iré a ver qué quiere.

Bajo junto con su madre al primer piso, ella se fue a la cocina en donde pudo ver a su padre y a Ike almorzando. Él se quedó un par de segundos al pie de la escalera preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, respiro hondo y después de soltar el aire caminó hasta la sala de su casa. El castaño estaba ahí de pie mirando todo a su alrededor como si fuera a la primera vez que lo hace aunque ya había entrado muchas veces al hogar Broflovski. Se notaba que estaba algo inquieto y siendo sincero no quería saber el motivo. Una vez que Cartman lo miró, le tomó del brazo para llevarlo consigo hasta el sofá y obligarlo a sentarse con él.

—No quisiera pero debo preguntar, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Kyle—sin insultos, sin ese tono burlón, eso era nuevo y espeluznante a la vez—, sé que tal vez esto sea incómodo para ti y no creas que no lo es para mí—habló en tono bajo, como si en verdad pudiera creer eso—, no quiero apresurar esto.

Kyle elevó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Sabes que soy de las personas que les gusta disfrutar las cosas de manera lenta para recordar con detalle, a veces puedo llegar a ser muy paciente.

—¿Quieres ir al grano?—estaba emocionalmente cansado y sin humor para soportar la verborrea del culón.

—Lo mejor es que cumplas con tu apuesta lo antes posible.

—Sí, como sea.

El pelirrojo miraba al suelo, no parecía importarle mucho lo que estaba diciendo, prefería perderse en sus propios pensamientos antes que escuchar lo que tenía que decir, aunque sus pensamientos tampoco eran un buen refugio. Siguió mirando el suelo, escuchando y no escuchando lo que el otro decía, dedicándose a contestar lo necesario. Eric lo contemplo un tanto fastidiado pero supuso que lo hacía para no verse tan afectado por lo que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba esa actitud tan pacífica.

—Bien, pensé que tal vez podríamos llevarlo a cabo en mi casa la próxima semana—propuso restándole importancia—, mi madre saldrá y no creo que vuelva pronto, tendremos la casa para nosotros esa noche.

—Está bien—la actitud pacífica del pelirrojo comenzaba a irritarlo.

—¿Qué carajo te pasa?—susurro evidentemente molesto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Has estado muy indiferente a todo lo que te he dicho—explicó—. Normalmente replicarías y me mandarías a la mierda pero has estado demasiado sumiso.

—¿No era eso lo que querías?—recordó lo que decía en el contrato.

Guardó silencio ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo, era cierto que algo así fue lo que le pidió en el contrato, que fuera sumiso. Era cierto que le agradaba dejar a la gente callada, que fueran incapaces de contestarle cuando él hablaba, le gustaba tener la razón y salirse con la suya, que los demás lo siguieran como corderitos. No obstante Kyle era distinto, él era especial, le gustaba hacerlo enojar solamente para que le contestara, que reaccionara a él gritándole quien sabe qué estupideces sobre que no puede hacer esto o no puede hacer aquello. Verlo de esa forma, triste, serio y dejado no le gustaba. De la otra manera le hacía pensar que le ponía la suficiente atención como para regañarlo y ahora era como si no le importara nada. Como fuera no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que prepararse bien para el siguiente domingo.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana en mi casa, te espero a las ocho.

No espero a recibir una contestación ni a que le acompañara a la puerta, no iba a hacerlo y lo sabía. Mientras se dirigía a su casa pensaba bien en la actitud del chico, no creía que le hubiera afectado tanto perder la apuesta con él, estaba completamente seguro de que algo más le había sucedido porque de no ser así estaría peleando o estaría pidiéndole que cancelara aquella locura, no lo iba a hacer, Kyle lo sabía pero siempre hacía el intento. Le hubiera gustado averiguar que lo tenía tan enajenado como para ni siquiera prestar atención real de los planes que estaban armando. Aunque si lo pensaba bien tener a un pelirrojo judío atado a la cama sin poner resistencia sonaba lo suficientemente tentador como para olvidarse del tema.

Paso por la casa de Stan, sus casas no quedaban muy lejos unas de otras y para ir a la suya tenía que pasar por la del hippie. Estrechó la mirada con odio, le odiaba por tener ese vínculo con Kyle, por ser el que gozaba de más cercanía con él. Podría parecer que tenía celos pero él nunca había celado nada y dudaba que empezara a hacerlo, no señor, ese no era el día. Lo único que le molestaba es que al estar tan cerca de Kyle tenía que ponerse límites para no ir más allá de lo deseado o el jodido hippie intervendría para echar a perder sus planes, muchas veces fue así en el pasado. Sabía perfectamente que él nunca podría tener ese tipo de vínculo con el chico, habían pasado por demasiadas cosas como para cambiaran de un momento para otro pero tampoco quería estar lejos.

Lo que sentía por Kyle era algo sumamente complicado de definir. Cuando eran niños estaba convencido de que lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, cualquier pretexto era bueno para insultarlo, cualquier momento era bueno para divertirse a sus expensas, todos los día todo el tiempo manifestando su lado antisemita. Un día, no supo cual, de su pubertad las cosas cambiaron, no por completo pues aún le odiaba mucho, pero no podía dejar de pensar su cuerpo. Tenía un rostro bonito pero más que nada le llamaba la atención el cuerpo, por eso aprovechaba la hora de educación física para verle el culo cada vez que podía y el hecho de que alfabéticamente estuviera detrás de él le ayudaba mucho aunque luego le ocasionara problemas en la entrepierna. Tal vez lo que sintiera por el pelirrojo no fuera más que deseo sexual. Se había salido con la suya y pronto lo comprobaría.

Se detuvo a pocos metros de llegar a su casa pensando en una idea que quizá le favoreciera bastante. Podría aprovechar todo eso de la apuesta a su favor, más si es que era posible, para separar a Stan de Kyle, de esta manera se las ingeniaría para tener al segundo. Aunque la idea le sonaba extraña, viniendo de él precisamente, no le resultaba desagradable tener al pelirrojo como alguna clase de pareja, no le amaría pero podría satisfacer muchas necesidades que el mismo pelirrojo provocaba, entre ellas favores sexuales, muchos favores sexuales. Así pues, tramando su perverso plan, regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la casa del pelinegro.

Stan se encontraba echado en su cama, después de que Kyle se fuera se quedó un rato tristeando, pasaron horas en las que estuvo ahí entumido por la posición y el frío hasta que escuchó el auto de sus padres, corrió a su habitación y se encerró haciendo caso omiso a su madre que le pedía que bajara a comer. Su familia no insistió mucho y le dejaron en paz. Ahora estaba tumbado en la cama, era domingo y sólo quería estar ahí, oliendo la fragancia que Kyle dejo en su almohada, pronto desaparecería y no deseaba nada más que tener ese aroma por siempre en su cama.

Sus padres no estaban, ambos se habían ido a trabajar horas extras y Shelly estaba en la casa pero no le importaba siempre y cuando no le molestara. Su estómago gruño con fuerza, no había comido nada el día anterior y ahora el cuerpo le estaba pasando factura. Se levantó a regañadientes de la cama para ir primero al baño y lavarse la cara, era una suerte que a él no le notaba cuando lloraba. Después bajo a la cocina esperando que le hubieran dejado al menos un pedazo de pizza, que por suerte así fue. Comenzó a comerla fría.

Miró el lugar donde antes había compartido el espacio con el pelirrojo antes de que todo se echara a perder. Las lágrimas amenazaban con fluir de sus ojos pero los cerró fuertemente evitándolo. Estaba enamorado, lo amaba, lo que sentía no se podía comparar ni un poco con lo que sentía por Wendy. La chica le gustaba y llegó a quererla pero no con la misma fuerza con la que lo hacía ahora por Kyle. Era algo mucho más profundo.

Intentó levantarse de la silla pero algo se lo impidió y se quedó ahí con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. Acabando de hacer esto escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta, de inmediato se levantó y corrió a la entrada con la esperanza de que fuera Kyle el que estuviera ahí para decirle que sentía lo mismo por él, que cancelaría la apuesta para estar con él. Le sonaba un poco iluso pero no perdía la esperanza, al pasar por la sala casi choca con Shelly, quien le soltó un par de insulto que no escucho. Grande fue su desilusión al abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

—Hola Stan—tenía una sonrisa burlona que quiso quitarle con un puñetazo pero se contuvo.

—¿Qué quieres culón?—trató de mostrarse lo más agresivo que pudo.

—¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?, aquí hace un frío horrible.

Empujó a Stan para adentrarse en el cálido hogar y aunque le hubiera gustado echarlo a patadas se preguntó la razón de que estuviera ahí, después de todo Kyle era con quién tenía el maldito acuerdo. Buscó con la mira a su hermana pero ella parecía haber regresado a ver la televisión por lo que podían hablar tranquilos siempre y cuando no alzaran la voz. Cerró la puerta regresando la vista al castaño que frotaba sus manos para hacer calor.

—Vaya, nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo hoy—comentó al ver el rostro del pelinegro. Se veía exactamente como la expresión que tenía Kyle cuando lo dejo, excepto que la de Stan estaba mezclada con enfado.

—No—replico en voz baja—, de hecho todo estaba bien hasta que vi tu cara.

Rió con sorna, era claro que no quería verle, él tampoco pero era necesario para su plan.

—Esto no es una visita social—hizo una pausa para echar un vistazo alrededor verificando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera entrometerse en su conversación y al ver que no había nadie cerca continuo mirándolo a los ojos—. Estoy aquí para aclararte algunas cosas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?—se cruzó de brazos manteniendo una postura defensiva para lo que fuera que Cartman tuviera que decirle.

—Por ejemplo—se rascó la barbilla en una pausa que sabía estaba haciendo a Stan perder los estribos—, sé que estás enamorado de Kyle y que no estás de acuerdo con lo que apostamos pero ¿sabes?, no me importa en lo absoluto. Él cumplirá con lo que acordamos, lo obligaré si es necesario.

Apretó los puños al escuchar semejante cosa. No dijo nada pero estaba atónito, el desgraciado era consciente de lo que sentía por Kyle y aun así no planeaba detenerse, continuaría con aquella absurda apuesta pese a que sabía que los heriría a ambos. Y pensar que en algún momento de su vida lo llegó a considerar un amigo.

—¿Por qué eres tan maldito?—lo tomo de la solapa para acercarlo a su rostro, trató de contener la ira de su voz.

—Eso es algo que no te interesa pendejo—contestó mirándose las uñas sin importarle nada que el otro fuera una bomba de tiempo, de igual forma podía aprovecharse de eso así que no le importaba

—Eres un verdadero hijo de puta.

—Como si no lo supiera—contestó calmado mientras le regresaba la mirada fría—. No vine para que me insultaras idiota.

—Es lo que te estás ganando y más.

Formó un puño que anhelaba estamparse contra la cara del gordinflón hasta volverla una masilla deforme, algo que nadie pudiera reconocer, sería hacerle un favor al mundo.

—Escucha Stan—dijo con cuidado, después de todo el idiota era fuerte—, te voy a decir otra cosa…

—¿Qué me vas a decir?—le siseo demasiado cerca para el gusto del castaño—, ¿Qué a tú también estás enamorado de Kyle?

Eso no lo esperaba, la forma en que lo dijo, lleno de rabia y celos como si estuviera muy seguro de sus palabras. Mierda. Estaba riéndose, estaba carcajeándose de manera escandalosa mientras que Stan le soltaba para verle con confusión. Retrocedió un par de pasos sosteniendo su vientre con una mano y apoyando la otra en la pared para no caer y rodar entre risas. La mirada seria del azabache sobre él le recordó que estaban en una conversación sería para aclarar puntos. Se incorporó una vez que pudo controlar su risa, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y de nuevo se plantó frente al otro.

—No seas tonto hippie mierdero—el otro frunció el ceño ante el apodo—, no estoy enamorado de ese judío.

La mirada del otro se estrechó en desconfianza.

—Me gusta—aclaró—, tiene un buen culo, es perfecto para echarse un buen polvo de vez en cuando pero de ahí a estar "enamorado" hay una brecha muy grande.

Ahora se encontraba más furioso que antes. Para Cartman Kyle no era más que un juguete que podía divertirlo cuando quisiera, ya fuera peleando o en la cama. Si él no le quería en serio no entendía porque se empeñaba tanto en hacerle miserable. El pelirrojo era una buena persona y no se merecía que le trataran de esa forma, iba a impedírselo, incluso si el pelirrojo no llegaba a corresponderle no permitiría que nadie le lastimara de esa manera.

—No importa—el castaño trato de cortar la tensión que había creado Stan al verle con sus ojos penetrantes—, lo único que aquí importa es que Kyle será mío antes que tuyo.

Ahora fue el turno del pelinegro para reír descaradamente aunque no tan fuerte como lo había hecho su rival anteriormente. Quien por cierto se quedó en silencio sin comprender de que iba esa risa. Por su parte Stan paró de reír pero sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, si tan sólo Cartman supiera.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—inquirió.

—Me da risa que creas eso—se relamió los labios pensando en lo que había hecho en su habitación con Kyle.

—¿A qué te refieres?—intuyo que algo no iba de acuerdo con su plan pero no quiso creer lo que sospechaba.

—El día de ayer vino a mi casa—Cartman dejó escapar un sonido que delataba el enojo que iba creciendo y eso deleito a Stan—, vino a entregarme su primera vez porque no quería que tu fueras el primero y ¿a que no sabes qué?, fue tan dulce saber que tu no fuiste el primero.

Cartman mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo aunque por dentro estuviera haciendo una rabieta, maldiciendo todo y a todos, a Kyle por ser un imbécil y a Stan por haber tomado lo que le correspondía. Estaba que le hervía la sangre, de ser posible hubiera matado al pelinegro ese mismo instante de no ser porque se dejó el arma en su habitación. No había salido el plan como hubiera querido pero aún era rescatable, aun podía herirle. Respiro lentamente para que ninguna emoción saliera por medio de su voz.

—Eso no significa nada—dijo despacio, asegurándose de que escuchara cada palabra que saliera de su boca—, lo desvirgaste, ¿ y qué? Es sólo un revolcón, te lo pidió como un favor para fastidiarme, nada más. ¿O es que acaso lo hizo porque te quería?, lo dudo mucho. Tú no ves las cosas como son hippie, nada ha cambiado, lo haré mío y tú no puedes impedírmelo.

Stan trató de mantenerse inalterable, esas palabras le habían lastimado más de lo que admitiría jamás pero no era algo que le demostraría al culón. Kyle le había dicho que no podía romper ese contrato y que no tenía otra alternativa, cosa que dejó en claro Cartman. Sin embargo Kyle dijo que estaba confundido y que no sabía que hacer mas nunca dijo que no a sus sentimientos, tal vez también sentía algo por él pero tenía miedo de demostrarlo.

—Sé que no —habló sin quitar la vista de la del castaño—. Kyle me dijo que harías hasta lo imposible por hacerlo cumplir, pero eso no significa que perderé.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—A que yo le amo y tú sólo quieres acostarte con él. Yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para que me ame y si no llegara a hacerlo cuidaría de su felicidad, para que ningún imbécil le lastimara.

Cartman empezó a reír de nuevo, justo como la vez anterior.

—Vaya Stan—dijo entre risas—, te oíste como uno de esos pendejos que salen en comedias románticas.

—¡Pero es cierto!—alzó la voz sin importarle ya que Shelly pudiera oírlo—, yo sé que él puede sentir algo por mí, lo vi en sus ojos, lo sentí en su piel cuando le besaba, cuando saboreaba su aliento agitado, cuando me pedía más.

El castaño levantó una mano cuando su sonrisa desaparecía, indicándole que no quería detalles morbosos. Más que nada lo había dicho para molestarlo, porque sabía que le molestaba no haber sido el primero.

—Si yo fuera tú no cantaría victoria tan pronto. Aún tiene que cumplir con lo acordado y quién sabe, tal vez después de eso me elija a mí, sería muy divertido joderte de esa manera.

—Por favor—tenía la mandíbula tensa—, de todos en el pueblo es el que más te odia, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a cambiar lo que piensa de ti de la noche a la mañana?

—Depende de lo que pase en la noche—contestó con tono sugerente que al pelinegro le dio asco, definitivo que no podía imaginar al judío con él.

—No sé por qué te sientes tan seguro de ello.

—Yo tampoco entiendo por qué estás seguro de que te corresponderá, después de todo es la decisión de Kahl—iba a meter el dedo en la llaga y lo iba a meter tan profundo que Stan recordaría por qué es que el más grande hijo de perra del pueblo—. Si sintiera lo mismo por ti, ¿no crees que te lo hubiera hecho saber de inmediato?, dime si acaso te dio señales de que tus sentimientos eran correspondidos, dime si te dijo que te quería de la misma forma, porque estoy seguro que apenas terminar se fue de tu casa para prepararse para lo que viene. No te parece raro que accedió con mucha facilidad lo que le propuse que apostáramos. Si no quisiera hacerlo conmigo por nada del mundo, ¿habría aceptado?

El pelinegro no le contestó.

—Sabes que tengo razón.

Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, si Kyle no hubiera querido algo como eso no habría aceptado por nada hacer una apuesta sobre algo como eso, estaba más que seguro que nadie podía forzarlo a hacer un contrato de esa índole, ni siquiera Cartman. Se preguntó si a Kyle le gustaba el culón. Sacudió la cabeza tan rápido como esa idea vino a su mente, porque de ser así no hubiera ido con él el día anterior ni hubieran hecho nada de lo que hicieron. Amaba a Kyle lo suficiente como para bloquear esas ideas que trataban de meterse a su mente, Kyle no le correspondería a Cartman jamás.

—Aún así haré todo lo que éste a mi alcance para que se enamore de mí y mantenerte lejos de él—tenía la vista fija en el castaño mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

—Lo mismo digo—respondió el otro con desgano—, y una vez aclarado lo que tenía que decirte me voy a preparar las cosas para la escuela.

Salió de la casa dejando la puerta abierta, el plan no había salido como él esperaba, no contaba con que el maldito judío había hecho eso pero se lo iba a hacer pagar el próximo domingo, de eso no se escapaba. En cuanto a Stan esperaba que se desilusionara un poco del pelirrojo y decidiera apartarse por su cuenta pero mierda, el idiota era muy obstinado como para dejar las cosas así. Si no podía separarlo de esa forma entonces tendría que trabajar con la mente de Kyle, al menos con él si funcionaban las provocaciones.

Stan estaba furioso, tanto que si salía seguramente derretiría toda la nieve a su alrededor. Azotó la puerta con tal fuerza que retumbo en toda la casa. Se recargó en ella tratando de controlar su respiración o de lo contrario la abriría para ir a darle al castaño la putiza de su vida. Pensar que solamente fue a molestarlo con lo de Kyle.

Se retiró de la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación, quería estar solo y no hablar con nadie por, probablemente, el resto de su vida. Al pasar por la sala se dio cuenta de que Shelly seguía ahí, como si necesitara más cosas de que preocuparse temió que ella hubiera escuchado su conversación con Cartman. La miró, ella miraba la televisión como si nada pasara pero el volumen estaba demasiado bajo como para estar escuchando realmente.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste?—preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que tengo un hermano gay.

—¿Se lo dirás a mamá y a papá?

No que le importara si sabían o no que su hijo estaba enamorado de otro varón, tampoco le importaba que Shelly lo supiera o que lo insultara por eso pero su madre mantenía una relación de amistas con la madre de Kyle y era muy probable que le dijera. Randy ni se diga, quizá iría al bar a quejarse porque su hijo salió marica o algo por el estilo y podría escapársele mientras el padre de Kyle este ahí. Tal vez hasta lo acusaran de violar a su hijo. No quería que Kyle tuviera problemas por eso.

—No me importa—fue la respuesta de Shelly.

—No entiendo—¿iba a decirles a sus padres o no?

La castaña rodó los ojos mientras le cambiaba a la televisión.

—Escucha mojón, yo no tengo nada que ver con tus problemas maricas ni tus amigos homosexuales de mierda—dijo irritada—. No les voy a decir primero porque no me importa y segundo porque armarían un escándalo innecesario que me dejaría en vergüenza por pertenecer a esta familia.

Bien, al menos contaba con su silencio.

—Pero te advierto una cosa—le dijo cuándo planeaba ir a su habitación—, no dejes que el culón marica ese te gane, ahora lárgate que quiero ver la tele tranquila.

Sonrió, no estaba seguro si eso que le dijo fuer para darle ánimos pero al menos contaba con que ella mantendría el secreto. Una vez que fue a su habitación se acostó de nuevo en la cama para abrazar la almohada que tenía el aroma del pelirrojo. No quería perderlo, era lo que más temía, no creía que lo que dijo Cartman se cumpliera pero sus palabras no dejaban de darle vueltas en la mente. Kyle era lo más importante que tenía, si lo perdía no lo resistiría. No sabía que hacer pero algo se le tenía que ocurrir, no iba a dejarle todo tan fácil al culón.

* * *

 **Recién lo acabo transcribir, esta salido del horno como quien dice, sólo me tomo seis horas y media.**

 **Como dije antes éste fic ya está terminado, sólo lo reescribo para que tenga algo de mejor calidad para las finas lectoras de este sitio. No es una historia muy larga, son diez capítulos nada más, así que sólo quedan tres para finalizar, sería éste el primer fic de varios capítulos que finalizo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. No me perderás

Cuando Stan era un pequeño niño no solía preocuparse de casi nada al despertar, excepto si había hecho la tarea o no, lo único que se preguntaba qué clase de aventuras tendrían ese día, qué clase de experiencias nuevas compartirían, ya fueran agradables o no, cuanta gente nueva conocerían… Lo mejor siempre fue compartir con Kyle, a pesar de que de vez en cuando tenían sus diferencias siempre podía contar con su amistad. Kyle, su súper mejor amigo…

Ahora cuando abría los ojos y lo primero que veía era su aburrido techo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver al pasado, a esos años mozos en los que no se preocupaba más que de cosas absurdas y sin sentido. Su mente se hallaba hecha un completo caos, recuerdos mezclados de la discusión con Cartman y el pelirrojo entre sus brazos le provocaban una jaqueca. Las ganas de querer escapar de toda esa mierda lo invadían cada vez más hasta sentirse asfixiado pero no había a donde escapar, su propia mente era su verdugo en ese momento ya que constantemente le recordaba cada maldito detalle de los últimos días. Repasaba buscando una inexistente salida.

Los días comenzaban a pasar tan lentos como dolorosos. Por las mañanas Stan tomaba el doble de alcohol de lo acostumbrado, no era un alcohólico por gusto pero dios sabía cuanta falta le hacía para soportar lo que se le venía el resto del día.

Esa semana comenzó mal, tan mal como para que llegara más temprano de lo habitual a la escuela, necesitaba prepararse mentalmente. Claro está que lo que menos quería era ver a Cartman o a Kyle, no obstante era consciente de que era algo inevitable y sabía de antemano que no sería para nada agradable. Estar unos minutos antes en el aula vacía le confería una tranquilidad perfecta, al menos hasta que llegaban los demás alumnos y su idiota corazón se agitaba al creer que podría ser cierto pelirrojo. Se llamó estúpido a si mismo cuando recordó que esa clase no la compartían, ya estaba paranoico y apenas era lunes.

La hora de la verdad se llegó y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de siquiera dirigirse una mirada. Kyle tomó el asiento más apartado del pelinegro, saco útiles y libros para repasar como si nada sucediera. Stan apretó con fuerza los puños mientras fingía que esa actitud no era inusual en su amigo y que no le afectaba lo más mínimo. Ignorando las miradas de todos aquellos que le conocían bien y que se sorprendían de lo que acababan de presenciar, haciendo oídos sordos a las indiscretas preguntas de Kenny, tragándose sus sentimientos… odiando a Cartman.

En cuanto al castaño, creyó en cuanto lo vio cruzar la puerta que las cosas se saldrían de control pero tan sólo fue ignorado, nunca le dirigió una palabra, ni una mirada, le estaba ignorando como si fuese un pupitre vacío. El único que le hablaba, que hablaba con Kyle y muy de vez en cuando con el culón era Kenny.

Todo era una mierda enorme y los días pasaron.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Era jueves, la hora del desayuno, estaba sentado solo porque Kenny había faltado a la escuela como era su costumbre o tal vez decidió sentarse con alguien más ya que un Stan callado y que no te escucha no es buena compañía. Quién sabe que mosca le picaría a Wendy para venir desde su muy popular grupo de amigos a sentarse con el ahora solitario Marsh y tampoco importaba, lo que importaba es que lo importunaba en su hora de amargura.

—No sé de qué hablas—contesto sin dejar de picar su comida, maldición, la cafetería debería ser multada por su comida tan insípida.

La chica suspiro pesadamente mientras se recargaba en la mesa con los antebrazos, observó la comida en la charola del chico por un rato sin decir nada. Stan comenzaba a exasperarse, ¿por qué no podía dejarlo solo? Se sentía miserable y el que ella le contemplara tan fijamente le recordaba a esas personas que observan la desgracia de otros para saber cómo es porque los hijos de puta nunca en su vida lo han sido.

—No soy estúpida, Stan—por fin habló.

—Nadie dijo que lo fueras, o reclámale a Cartman.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, ahora estaba a la defensiva, de todos los días, de todos los alumnos, de todos los problemas… no, no, no. La última vez que terminaron, la definitiva, había sido porque él así lo quiso y ambos sabían que aquello significaba que no había vuelta atrás. Era muy tarde para estarse preocupando por él.

—Primero llegas temprano, luego estas distanciado de Kyle, estas ausente en clases, ignoras a tus amigos, estas más agresivo…

—¿Cuál es el maldito punto?

Wendy enumeraba en montón de cosas que él ya sabía y que no había necesidad de repetir, el sólo hecho le ponía de mal humor y le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Además el que ella estuviera tan al pendiente de él lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

De nuevo con esa estúpida pregunta y su paciencia seguía bajando más y más. Ella era muy inteligente, por supuesto, negarse no era algo factible porque si algo aprendió de la chica era que tenía una capacidad nata para descubrir sus mentiras y hacerlo en ese instante no era una opción, pero tampoco lo era decirle la verdad.

—No creo que sea de tu interés, además no es como que pudieras hacer algo.

—¿Tiene que ver con Cartman?—de repente ella se puso en una posición recta y su rostro se transformó en uno que denotaba perspicacia, luego se contestó a si misma—, siempre tiene que ver con Cartman—, aunque no esperaba que diera en el clavo tan pronto debió imaginar que lo relacionaría, el noventa por ciento de las cosas malas estaban relacionadas con él.

—Lo que sea no importa—lo mejor era si ella se alejaba del asunto, había suficiente gente dañada como para que ella se uniera a la lista.

—Me importa a mí.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa incomodidad.

Clavo la vista en ella, quien lo miraba con mucha intensidad. En un instante se sintió transportado al pasado, a ese pasado cuando estaba enamorado de la bella chica que tenía enfrente, a la pobre niña a la que vomitaba cada vez que trataba de dedicar una palabra decente. Su primera novia, su primer beso, su primer amor. Nostalgia por lo que no pudo ser. Desgraciadamente su amor se volvió una tediosa rutina de separaciones y reconciliaciones, echando a perder un bonito sentimiento infantil que no pudo madurar. En ocasiones se preguntaba si ellos hubieran seguido juntos tal vez ahora no estaría en este problema ni se encontraría sufriendo tanto. Pero lamentarse por algo que no se consolido ya no tenía sentido.

—No te importaba antes, ¿por qué te importa ahora?—quiso saber.

—Supongo…—hizo una breve pausa mientras acomodaba un lustroso mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja apartando por un instante la vista— que cuando uno comienza a madurar y ve las cosas en retrospectiva se da cuenta de que cometió algunos errores, errores que son consecuencias de las decisiones de las que uno comienza a arrepentirse.

La voz de la pelinegra comenzó a apagarse hacia el final de la última frase. Entonces comprendió lo que trataba de decir, siempre que regresaban todo era como si fuese algo natural y prefabricado, las reconciliaciones eran de "¿volvemos?" y "claro", no había nada real en ello. Esta vez era diferente, la sinceridad relucía bajo sus largas pestañas como una tenue luz de esperanza, la cual era en vano puesto que el corazón que él le ofrecía antaño ahora pertenecía a alguien más.

—No lo hagas, no te arrepientas, nunca te arrepientas de tus decisiones, yo no lo hago.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito decir para que comprendiera perfectamente que no había vuelta atrás. La pequeña esperanza en los ojos de la chica se vio desvanecida en un batir de pestañas y una franca sonrisa de resignación. El tiempo del almuerzo se terminó rápido, la mayoría de los chicos se levantaron para ir a su siguiente clase excepto ellos, ellos sólo se quedaron ahí hasta que Wendy se levantó, era la presidenta de la clase así que no podía llegar tarde. En cuanto a Stan se quedó sentado sopesando la idea de saltarse la siguiente clase en la que sabía se encontraría con él culón.

—No entres a clases—dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba lento—, diré que te sentías mal y que regresaste a casa, no te preocupes por el justificante.

—Gracias—susurro suavemente mientras sostenía el puente de su nariz.

—Stan…—la chica se detuvo pero sin volverse a verlo, él tan sólo la miró de reojo sin soltar su nariz esperando a que ella dijera algo pero únicamente hizo amago de voltear sin realmente hacerlo—, nada.

Le observó alejarse hasta que desapareció detrás de la enorme puerta que separaba el comedor del pasillo. Esperó unos cuantos minutos hasta que todo el lugar quedo por completo vacío, no es que le importara si le veían saltarse las clases porque todo el mundo lo hacía y los profesores eran conscientes de ello por supuesto pero les daba lo mismo.

* * *

Kyle estaba frustrado, enojado, deprimido, confundido y en resumen cualquier cosa que terminara en "do", más o menos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que dentro de unos días terminaría en la cama de ese gordo tramposo, convertido en una vil puta. De acuerdo, no era tramposo, no hizo trampa en cuanto al circo del hada de los dientes se refiere y el no sería una puta, no en el estricto sentido de la palabra porque técnicamente no se estaba vendiendo.

Lo único que se le ocurría para distraerse de aquello era meter la nariz hasta el fondo del libro. Números y datos inútiles que en su vida utilizaría era lo mejor para que su mente no siguiera pensando en su estúpida situación. Su idea pareció funcionar en un principio, al menos hasta que al entrar al salón el lunes esa segunda hora todo su esfuerzo se vino abajo. Stan. Ese fuerte muro que construyó se vino abajo como una edificación de naipes cae al primer soplido. ¿Y qué decidió hacer?, simple, ignorarlo tanto como pudiera. Ignorar los ojos clavados en la nuca, ignorar el vacío en su estómago, ignorar el dolor de pecho cuando lo escuchaba hablar e ignorar el hecho de por mucho que quisiera no podía ignorarlo.

Los días pasaron sin más, entre miradas furtivas y convivencias forzadas por el sistema de educación —gracias gobierno— Kyle se sentía más miserable. Podía fingir frente a todo el mundo, incluso sus padres, que todo estaba en orden pero cuando se encontraba solo, recostado en su mullida cama mirando los rincones oscuros como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta. Cuando no la encontraba simplemente cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir.

Un día mientras almorzaba, o mejor dicho picaba la comida, Token y Clyde charlaban animadamente, la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas, no se sentaría ni con Stan ni con Cartman así que busco a un grupo medio decente pero como en toda la endemoniada escuela no había tuvo que conformarse con el grupo de Craig. No tuvo una bienvenida pero tampoco le rechazaron, le observaron y luego siguieron en lo suyo. Así fue por varios días hasta ese en específico.

—Hey Token, ¿ya viste?—dijo Clyde codeando a su amigo provocando que algo de jugo cayera de su vaso antes de beberlo.

—No, y ahora por tu culpa estoy mojado—le recriminó enfadado mientras inútilmente trataba de limpiar con una servilleta.

—No seas marica y mira—rodo los ojos mientras señalaba una mesa en particular.

—No es cierto —dijo el otro chico en un tono incrédulo—, creía que habían terminado para siempre.

Eso llamo un poco su atención, cierto par de personas llegaron volando a su mente mientras una sensación de angustia se instauraba en su pecho. No debía, no quería, pero lo hizo, despacio y disimuladamente miro de reojo el lugar que señalaba el castaño. Wendy estaba sentada frente a Stan, hablaban como hacía años no lo hacían.

—Vaya, esto me trae recuerdos—comento Clyde con una mirada soñadora recargando su mentón en la mano.

—¿Crees que vayan a volver?—Token volvió a la tarea de beber su jugo pero un nuevo codazo termino de derramar lo que quedaba —. ¡No jodas Clyde!, mira lo que hiciste.

—Cállate y mira, se miran fijamente como en estas historias cursis que chorrean miel.

El chico contemplo la imagen de la "pareja", se miraban directo a los ojos con tal profundidad que por un momento estuvo de acuerdo con lo que decía.

—No me extraña que vuelvan en cualquier momento—comentó el moreno—, su relación siempre fue un tira y afloja.

—Pero Stan había dicho que ellos ya no volverían—le recordó el otro chico.

—Siempre decían eso y siempre volvían—respondió—. Admítelo, de todas las parejas que hay en la escuela son los únicos que forman la pareja perfecta, terminaran casados y con un montón de hijos.

El castaño rio.

—Sí, se nota que aún se aman.

Un golpe en la mesa los saco de su plática, Kyle de había puesto de pie apoyando bruscamente las manos en la mesa y antes de que pudieran cuestionar nada se dio la vuelta para salir tan rápido como pudo del comedor. Una vez afuera camino y camino sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse, las clases no comenzarías sino hasta dentro de unos minutos.

Fue hasta su casillero para preparar los cuadernos y libros de la siguiente clase. Suspiro una vez y otra vez y las veces que fueran necesarias porque el aire no estaba llegando a sus pulmones a la par que las palabras de Donovan se repetían incesantemente en su cabeza. No estaba seguro de que le pasaba pero el hecho de pensar en Stan y Wendy le provocaba un sentimiento de angustia en el pecho. ¿No se suponía que el pelinegro le había dicho que lo amaba?, si era así entonces por qué ahora estaba con Wendy.

En ese instante quiso golpearse la cabeza hasta que pudiera recuperar la capacidad de pensar con claridad de nuevo. No podía estar celando a Stan, no, porque era su amigo y lo que sucedió aquel día no debía de cambiar nada, al menos eso pensaba, al menos eso creía hasta el momento en que le dijo precisamente las dos palabras que le tenían confundido hasta el punto de que sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Kyle no amaba a Stan, no podía amarlo, eso no era lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, no podía corresponder sus sentimientos porque no era gay, porque estaba mal, porque se burlarían de ellos. Las excusas se empezaron a acabar y no pudo encontrar una lo suficientemente buena como para encontrar la razón para no celar al pelinegro.

Cuando la escuela acabó y llegó a su casa entró sin saludar a nadie, se encaminó directamente hasta su habitación donde lanzó su mochila a algún lugar y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo. Pensó demasiado durante las clases siguientes si debía hablar con Stan o simplemente dejar que las cosas siguieran como estaban hasta que lo peor pasara. Su consciencia no estaba muy a gusto después de lo que sucedió el sábado anterior, si cerraba los ojos todavía podía ver con claridad los ojos cristalinos de su amigo, si es que aún podía llamarlo así.

Huyó como un cobarde, en lugar de enfrentar la situación como solía hacer la mayoría de las veces se fue la casa de los Marsh asustado de la situación. Los días siguientes se preguntó qué hubiera pasado de haber continuado la conversación pero ya era tarde.

Y de nuevo los ojos de Stan.

—Kyle, ¿puedo pasar?

Su madre tocó a la puerta, no estaba del mejor humor como para ver a nadie pero ella no tenía la culpa además de que ni siquiera sabía. Mientras se sentaba en la cama y trataba de parecer lo más normal se cuestionó a si mismo si su madre aprobaría el que tuviera un "novio" en lugar de una "novia".

—Adelante—concedió cuando se sintió lo suficiente relajado.

La pelirroja entró despacio mirando con profundidad a su hijo y este supo que su actuación se había ido al traste. Claro, Sheila era una madre helicóptero y como tal no iba a dejar pasar algo como los cambios en su hijo. Algunas cosas que eran imperceptibles para los demás eran demasiado obvias para ella como el hecho de que Kyle siempre estaba contento antes de ir a la escuela y ahora parecía indiferente, eso era lo principal.

—Cariño—Kyle odiaba cuando su madre empezaba sus conversaciones con esa frase puesto que después de ella venía un sermón o algo por el estilo—, ¿está todo bien?

Bien, aquí tenía dos opciones, podía mentir y decir que sí sin dar mayores explicaciones o podía decir la verdad, confesar que estaba metido en un gran problema con Cartman por su obstinación, además de que acababa de descubrir que su mejor amigo lo amaba y ya lo habían hecho. En definitiva la segunda opción no era algo fuera una posibilidad, nunca.

—Más o menos—eso era algo medio aceptable porque Sheila sabía que algo no andaba bien pero tampoco le estaba diciendo que era el fin del mundo.

—Kyle, tú sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros y cualquier cosa que necesites puedes hacérnosla saber, trataremos de apoyarte en todo lo que podamos.

Su madre trataba de cinfortarlo tanto como podía. Kyle sabía que ella quería lo mejor para él y lo agradecía enormemente pero decirle lo que sucedía en realidad no era una opción, suficiente tenia con haber metido a Stan en su problema y las cosas de fueron más abajo. Los ojos de su madre lucían tan preocupados que lo hizo sentir culpable.

—Mamá...—pero luego no supo como continuar, necesitaba un consejo urgente y Kenny quedaba fuera de la ecuación—, estoy confundido.

—¿Sobre qué, cielo?

—Hipoteticamente hablando—sí, un caso hipotético era mejor—, si dos personas se conocen desde siempre y una de ellas empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por la otra hasta que un día, por circunstancias especiales decide confesarlo pero la otra persona no esta muy segura de lo que siente, ¿que debería hacer?

Su madre se quedo pensatuva, como analizando todo lo que le había dicho. Ya sabía él que no iba a tener una respuesta rápida o fácil pero su madre no le respondía y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Es un asunto complicado—dijo al fin—, creo que si los sentimientos de esa persona son sinceros no deben ser tomados a la ligera y la otra persona debe ser honesta con los propios para darle una respuesta adecuada.

El pelirrojo suspiro, si el problema se tratara sólo de eso...

—Es que...—se cortó a si mismo sin saber como continuar.

—¿Qué?—pregunto la mujer.

—¿Que tal si esa persona tiene un problema por el cual no puede pensar claramente?, quiero decir una deuda con un tercero.

—Cielo me temo que tendrás que ser más específico porque no te estoy entendiendo.

—Bueno—suspiró cansinamente—, digamos que una chica hizo una apuesta y ahora debe tener una cita con un chico, pero antes salió con otro, quien le dijo que la amaba. Ella esta confundida porque lo conoce de toda la vida y no sabe lo que pasara si sale con el otro chico.

Trato de describirlo lo más parecido a su situación, haciendo énfasis en que se trataba de una chica para que su madre pudiera comprenderlo y al mismo tiempo no sospechara del problema en el que estaba aunque ella intuiría que había algo de relación con él y su historia.

—Lo único que veo que ella puede hacer es reflexionar la situación con cuidado, ordenar sus prioridades y tener muy claros sus sentimientos porque alguien podría resultar herido.

El consejo de su madre no era fácil como lo había esperado, pero tendía razón. Desde que vio como Stan y Wendy se miraban en la cafetería la angustia había permanecido en su pecho. Eran celos y lo sabía, la cosa era que no quería admitirlos ya que esto significaría que sentía algo mucho más profundo por Stan de lo que creía. Podría quebrarse la cabeza con miles de excusas de por que no deberían estar juntos pero al final la sola idea de estar lejos resultaba dolorosa.

—Todo esto es sólo hipotético, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué?—la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos a la par que le acariciaba el cabello que salía por debajo de su gorro—. Ah, sí, claro.

—Igual espero que te sirva—se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta—. Lavate las manos y baja para la cena.

Una vez que su madre lo dejó solo pudo respirar con tranquilidad, se dejo caer hacia atrás en su cama para ver el techo, tratando de no pensar mucho. Como si ser adolescente no fuera suficiente problema en su vida. Al cerrar los ojos pudo visualizar a Stan, con sus rebeldes mechones saliendo por debajo de su gorro, cayendo y cubriendo parcialmente sus cejas, sus ojos azul oscuro, profundos como el océano. Nunca había notado que la nariz de Stan era bonita, por decirlo de alguna forma, y que debía de haberlo hecho puesto que nunca dejaba de tocar su entrecejo cuando estaba enojado o frustrado. Luego sus labios, esos sonrosados labios que le habían hecho probar un poco de gloria, tan suaves y húmedos.

Empezó a imaginar los labios den pelinegro besandolo, primero suave, lento, tomandose todo el tiempo del mundo para degustar cada rincón de su boca, acariciando su lengua con la propia. Inconsciente se relamio los labios para luego llevo una mano a su boca. Su respiración se volvió más pesada y un dolor se apodero de su cuerpo. Fue cuando sintió que un cosquilleo invadía su zona intima que abrió los ojos y se percató del nuevo problema en sus pantalones. Tendría que tomar una ducha fría para calmarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente ya tenía las cosas más claras en su cabeza, no tenia caso negarlo por más tiempo, sí estaba celoso de Wendy y no soportaba pensar en que ellos hubieran vuelto, no después de que el pelinegro se le hubiera declarado después de hacerlo. Aún no estaba seguro de si lo amaba pero de que le quería le quería. Tenía que hablar con él.

Todo el día estuvo buscándolo pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, asumió que había faltado a la escuela o que probablemente se saltó las clases que tenían juntos y lo evitó toda la mañana. Esto lo deprimía bastante pero no lo entendía, si ka situación fuese al revés no sabía como reaccionaría.

Al terminar la escuela se dio por vencido. Kenny tampoco estaba aunque de él no le sorprendía y no había a quien más preguntar. Se dirigió a su casa a paso lento pues tenia que preparar algo de ropa para quedarse en casa de Cartman. Convencer a sus padres no fue difícil, solo tuvo que decir que el castaño necesitaba ayuda con un par de materias y listo. Hubiera deseado que su mamá se negara pero con sus buenas notas y las malas del culón era muy creíble.

Siguió caminando hasta que paso por el parque cercano a su casa, ese donde solía jugar de vez en cuando con sus amigos cuando eran niños. Casi no había niños ni gente pero en una solitaria banca había alguien sentado, alguien a quien conocía muy bien y con quien por fin podría hablar. Se acerco con cautela para no espantarlo, casi se sentía como un felino al acecho.

—Hola Stan.

En chico le miro de soslayo sin mostrar expresión alguna, cuando sus ojos se encontraron la respiración de Kyle se detuvo un instante, algo le decía que iba a ser una charla complicada. El pelinegro al ver que ni decía nada volvió la mirada al frente.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—¿De qué podríamos hablar?, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

Las palabras de Stan estaban llenas de resentimiento y tenían toda la intención de ser hirientes.

—Estas moleesto conmigo por lo de Cartman, lo sé, pero quiero que sepas algo—antes de continuar aclaro su garganta —. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Has lo que quieras.

No le estaba rechazando directamente y aunque le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera levantó su mochila del suelo para ponerla entre ellos. Kyle se sentó a un lado y le miro como nunca antes le habia mirado. Estaba realmente enojado, no deseaba que las cosas terminaran mal entre ellos, no ahora que recién experimentaba cosas nuevas y que le atraían como un imán.

—Desde...—no estaba seguro de como decirlo, así que pensó que lo mejor era ser directo—, desde que lo hicimos estoy confundido. No se exactamente que es, sólo que es por ti y aunque aún me falta aclarar algunas cosas dentro de mi mente creo que tengo sentimientos por ti—su amigo lo miró sorprendido y antes de que dijera algo prosiguió —. No puedo decir que es amor pero despertaste algo en mi con tu confesión y ahora no dejo de pensar en ti.

Listo, había terminado de decir aquello por lo que se estaba muriendo de nervios. No sabia como seria la reacion de Stan, a decir verdad esperaba que se emocionara cuando se lo confeso pero en su lugar se mantuvo quieto, observándole de una manera tan desgarradora que por un momento se sintió asfixiado.

—Eso dignifica que ya no te vas a acostar con Cartman, ¿verdad?

Kyle no quiso hablar consciente de que lo siguiente que diría no haría sino seguir lastimándolo y al parecer ya estaba llegando a su limite. Pero no había otro cosa que hacer, había tomado su decisión desde el momento en que firmó ese estúpidos contrato. Tomó aire y cuanto valor le restaba para responder.

—Tengo que cumplir mi apuesta con Cartman.

Stan cerro los ojos y suspiro pesado como si él ya estuviera esperando esa respuesta.

—Te amo Kyle—no sabía a quien le dolían más esas palabras —, ¿como puedes hacerme esto?

—Ttengo que hacerlo—apreto sus manos entre si como si eso le ayudara en algo—. Mira, lo haré y nos olvidaremos de esto después, luego podremos concentrarnos en nosotros.

Stan soltó algo así como una risa sarcástica. Era obvio que no lo olvidaría pronto, Cartman no los dejaría olvidarse pronto de ello, lo usaría para restregarselo en la cara cada vez que pudiera.

—No quiero perderte —dijo melancólico.

—No lo harás.

El pelirrojo se levanto del lugar sin tener idea de como despedirse del chico. Opto por no decir nada, solo se alejo para ir a casa.

Mientras tanto el otro le observaba irse. Se sentía estupido al estar en esa situación, el anhelaba entregarle su amor al pelirrojo pero parecía que la vida estaba en contra de ello, poniendo trabas por doquier. Sentia el corazón roto.

—Hola—Kenny apareció a su lado pero no estaba de humor así que no contestó —. ¿Me puedo sentar contigo a autocompadecerme?

No espero respuesta y se sentó justo donde Kyle estaba antes. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno y ofreció otro a Stan sin importar que estabaños en un lugar publico donde había niños. No dijeron nada por unos minutos, dedicándose casi exclusivamente a fumar.

—¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto el rubio con voz aburrida.

—Kyle—su solo nombre tendría que ser suficiente para entender—. ¿A ti?

—Butters—respondio.

—¿Qué sucedió? —no estaba al tanto de su relación así que no podía saber que tan bien o mal estaban.

—Cometi una idiotez, ahora no quiere hablarme.

Ambos se quedaron callados, pensando cada una con aquellos chicos que lo hacían suspirar y sufrir al mismo tiempo, con los que soñaban siempre y ahora les partían el alma.

—Tengo una idea—dijo el de naranja.

—¿Cual?

—Deberiamos emborracharnos.

—¿Para que?

No es que Stan no bebiera pero por lo mismo no le encontraba mucho sentido hacerlo. Durante mucho tiempo se la mantenía ebrio.

—Oye, sólo quiero olvidar un poco mis problemas.

En fin, no tenia nada que perder, no más de lo que ya había perdido.

* * *

 **Como que no quede muy conforme con el resultado pero fue lo único que salio.**

 **Rayos, tengo como un año que no actualizaba y quizá ya nadie lo lea.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será la apasionada noche culón x judío y estoy muy nerviosa porque no soy buena con el lemon, no se como resultara pero tratare de ponerle todo lo sucio y perverso de mi mente, creo.**

 **Ya nada más me faltan dos capitulos, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
